Los polos opuestos se atraen
by Daiu Naruhina
Summary: Naruto es un policía con el sueño de llegar a ser como su padre. Hasta que en unas vacaciones se cruza con una chica ruda que solo planea venganza y ara cualquier cosa para cumplirla...
1. chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia si...

 **capitulo 1 Las decisiones que hemos tomamos..**

Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, mi edad es de 25 años. No eh tenido una buena infancia, mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño y no tengo casi recuerdo de ellos. Lo unico que sé es lo que me a contado mi padrino y las pocas fotos que conservo.

Mi madre Kushina Uzumaki,fue una mujer fuerte de caracter,decidida y tenaz. Una mujer que podia descontrolarse si sólo le hacían la contra, se enojaba con facilidad, una chica ruidosa y en extremo pasional. Debo admitir que mi caracter es muy paresido al de ella, o eso me han dicho, por lo menos cuando era una adolescente revoltoso, aunque sigo siendolo pero en menor manera. En cuanto al fisico, tenía una cabellera roja fuego, como su voluntad, un par de ojos verdes y de piel blanca con una sonrisa que animaba a cualquiera que la viera.

Mi padre Minato Namiquaze, era su polo opuesto. Era un hombre tranquilo, pensante y no era facil de enojar, al punto de parecer muy dócil. No era de mucho habar, como lo fue su esposa, mas bien un hombre que le gustaba demostrar con acciones lo que podía hacer. Físicamente yo sali muy parecido a el, por lo que vi en fotos. Pelo rubio de ojos celestes como el cielo, piel bronceada y una sonrisa que hacia que las personas confiaran en él. Un hombre alto y con un fisoco privilegiado, era parte de la fuerza, un gran policia llego a ser el jefe, el Hokage. Todos confiaban en él y en su intelecto para resolver cualquier situación.

Quien iba a creer que un hombre borracho detras de un automóvil le puso fin a esas personas que tenian mucho para vivir, especialmente con su hijo de 5 años.

Después de que ellos murieron mi padrino Jiraiya, o como me gusta decirle Ero-senin, fue quien se hizo cargo de mi.Durante mis primero 10 años viviendo con él, viajamos por el mundo. Teniendo profesores particulares para no perder la escuela. Después de esos años le dije a mi padrino que estaba cansado de viaje tras viaje, de no tener amigos por el poco tiempo que nos quedabamos en los lugares...le dije que quería una vida normar, tener amigos, tal vez novia y cuando me graduara de la escuela queria ser policia, como lo había sido mi padre.

El acepto, no muy contento, pero sabía que esa vida no era nada buena para un adolescente asique decidió llevarme a Konoha. La ciudad natal de mi padre, donde estaba mi madrina Tsunade. Ella tambien era policia y después de que el ultimo jefe fuera jubilado ella fue nombrada Hokage. Me quedaria a vivir alli, con ella. La idea no me desagrado, porque asi podria realisar mi sueño más fácil. Vivimos en un pequeño departamento, practicamente vivia solo porque mi madrina siempre tenia mucho trabajo y si es que volvia a casa lo hacia a altas horas de la noche y salia muy temprano.

Pero en la escuela conseguí buenos amigos. Sasuke Uchiha fue uno de los primeros, un chico con pelo azabache con ojos negros y frios. La emoción que mas mostraba era la ironía y tenia un sentido de humor bastante torsido, todavia lo sigue teniendo. Pero creo que al ser todo lo contrario a mi nos hicimos rivales y buenos amigos. Luego conosi a Shikamaru Nara, de pelo castaño oscuro largo siempre atado en una coleta alta y ojos cafe. Un peresos con todas las letras, siempre que podia estaba durmiendo o mirando nubes. Pero era un chico prodigio, una de las personas mas inteligentes que habia conosido. Resolvia muy rapido los problemas y siempre que haciamos travesuras, si estaba él en el grupo sabiamos que nos ibamos a librar con una muy buena escuza. Luego conosi a Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame. El primero castaño claro de ojos negros, medios achinados. Tenia unas marcas en su mejilla que parecían de nacimiento y sus colnillos eran afilados y le daban un aire salvaje. Aunque me encataba hacerlo enojar dicendole que era un perro faldero. Su carácter es muy parecido al mio,siempre ruidoso y alborotado, pero siempre apoyando a sus amigos. En cambio el segundo tenia mas un aspecto misterioso, siempre con gafas de sol y cubriendose el cuerpo y la cabeza con un enorme sobretodo marron o gris. Era mas bien silencioso y solo hablaba si era totalmente necesario. Aveces me olvidaba que estaba ahi de lo invisible que se volvia. Pero con el tiempo lo acepte y era bueno escuchando, asique nos llevamos bien.

Además los 5 teniamos el mismo sueño...Una vez terminada la escuela nos meteriamos en la academia de policias...

Y asi lo hicimos... Aunque teniamos una mala idea de lo que hace un policia con las películas de acción que tanto nos gustaba.

Shikamaru trabajaba en inteligencia y era el que hacian los planes cuando se arreglaba una redada o cosas asi. Shino trabajaba en venenos y animales extraños... la verdad no tenia idea que existia ese departamento, creo que tubo suerte. Kiba, Sasuke y yo eramos policias de los que andan en la calle y atrapan los ladrones y enamoran a las mujeres... aunque en lo ultimo no me iba muy bien...

No podia quejarme, tenia una novia hermosa. Su nombre es Shion, cabello rubio ojos violetas y un cuerpo espectacular, soy un chico afortunado. Nos conosimos un dia que yo hacia mi recorrido solo y ella se acerco a pedirme una direccion. Sonrisa va sonrisa viene y que les puedo decir.. se enamoro de mi..."ja no crean que soy un pretencioso", pero eso es lo que dijo ella...ya estabamos hace dos años y ella queria venir a vivir con migo. La verdad que la idea no me gustaba, porque yo tengo mi libertad. Todos los jueves nos reunimos con los muchachos, es religioso y no por una chiquilla ( no mal interpreten, la quiero mucho) iba a dejar de ver a mis mejores amigos porque segun ella son mala influensia... Ella decia "Sasuke es un mujeriego, Shikamaru es un vago, Kiba es un fiestero y Shino es raro..."

yo conosco mejor que nadie los defectos de mis amigos y no necesitaba que ella me los recrecordara. siempre discutiamos por lo mismo, asique estaba en duda todavia si de verdad iba a ocurrir eso...

Uno de esos jueves nos reunimos en ese bar para tomar unos tragos y jugar un poco de billar. Estabamos contentos ya que faltaba poco para nuestras vacaciones y por suerte salíamos todos juntos.

-Y que planean hacer?- pregunto Kiba mientras pasa la tiza por el taco y mirando la mesa de billar para saber que bocha golpear.

\- Con el Teme habiamos pensado aue seria bueno ir a acampar al bosque que esta en la frontera todos juntos, por lo menos una semana..como lo haciamos en la prepa.- contesto Naruto mirando a todos para ver sus reacciones.

-Estaria bueno librarse de la rutina - dijo Kiba mientras se agachaba sobre la mesa apuntando para golpear la bocha blanca y meter una de las lisas.

-Nosostros dijimos lo mismo, no Teme?- conteste entusiasmado

\- Hn - solo contesto el azabache cruzado de brazos mientras veia como su amigo seguia con otra lisa.

\- Suena demasiado Problematico estar con ustedes una semana - se quejo Shikamaru recostado en su asiento con sus manos en su nuca.

\- Maldicion!!- se quejo el Inuzuka por fallar en su tiro, haciendo sonreir a Sasuke que se lebanto para seguir el con las rayadas. - Tu que dices Shino?- Sentandose al lado de su callado amigo.

-Creo que tendrán que perdonarme muchachos - dijo esta acomodandose las gafas, haciendo que sus amigos le dirijieran todas las miradas a el- Estas vacaciones debo cuidar a mi madre..

-Ah sierto!- se acordo el rubio - como sigue ella Shino?- pregunto rodeando la mesa para escuchar mejor a su amigo.

-No sabemos si pasara este verano- dijo con un tono triste mientras bebia su cerveza.

-Lo sentimos mucho amigo- Dijo el peresoso acomodandose en su asiento y apollando su mano en el hombro de su amigo, dandole unas palmaditas.

-Ustedes saben lo que pienso de esto..-dijo Shino y parecio que no quiso hablar mas del tema. Conosian demasiada bien a su amigo y el tema de la enfermedad de su madre no era un bien tema para conversar, asique decidieron no preguntar mas.

\- Y tu Shika..??- hablo el rubio para cambiar el tema rapidamente.- tienes algo planeado?

-La verdad, aunque sea realmente problemático ire con ustedes.- contesto sin ponerle ninguna emosion a sus palabras

\- Genial!! - grito Naruto lebantando el puño en señal de festejo - que dices Kiba? - y miro a su castaño amigo.

\- Parece buena idea, y podre llevar a Akamaru para que se despeje de la ciudad - su perro fiel siempre lo acompañaba

\- Obvio amigo!!- resalto el rubio.

\- No tendras problemas con Shion? - pregunto un desinteresado Sasuke. Mientras se preparaba para meter la 8 y asi ganar la partida.

Naruto lo miro alsando una seja- Es mi novia Teme, no mi esposa- aclaro algo ofuscado por el tema. Sabia que tendria una gran discusión, pero el habia planeado esa semana para pescar y pasar unos buenos dias entre amigos... no querian saber nada de chicas. Por lo menos esa semana solo serian ellos, como cuando salian de vacaciones en la preparatoria.

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y tengo 25 años. Tuve una infancia distinta a cualquiera. Mi padre Hiashi Hyuga es un hombre poderoso de negocios y mi madre Hana, era una mujer gentil y amable que solo se hacia cargo de sus hijas. Hasta que un dia, un mal negocio de mi padre le costo la vida de su esposa. No les voy a mentir, mi padre pertenesia a una famosa mafia de Asia, la cual le cobro factura por una mala transaccion que hizo. Después de la muerte de mi madre,su mas profundo deseo era salir de ese lugar con migo que tenia 10 años y mi hermana pequeña de 3. Pero para dejar de ser parte de ese lugar solo habia una manera le explicaron a mi padre. " _Saldras en un cajón"_...

Hiashi ya no queria perder a nadie mas asique huimos. Fuimos a inglaterra donde pudimos vivir tranquilos...aunque viviamos enserrados, como pajaros enjaulados en una prisión de oro. No nos faltaba nada, teniamos todo lo que pudieramos pedir... menos libertad. Teniamos los mejores profesores en casa y nos exigían al maximo. Mas que nada a mi por ser la mayor, me costo mucho acostumbrarme. Yo tenia el mismo caracter que mi madre, dosil y gentil. Llore muchas noches porque no tenía a mi amada madre con migo, mientras mi padre me exigía ser fuerte y tener el caracter mas parecido al de él. Pero no podia, me enseñaron varios idiomas ademas del natal aprendi ingles, frances,ruso, aleman y portugués. Ademas me enseñaban artes marciales y manejo de armas. Eso no me gustaba, porque yo no queria dañadañar a nadie...hasta que un dia todo dio un giro inesperado cuando tenia 15 años y mi hermana Hanabi 8 años.

 **Flashback...**

Estabamos en mi cuarto, mientras yo lei un libro Hanabi jugaba a tomar el té con varios peluches a su alrededor. Hasta que escuchamos un estruendo que venia de la puerta de la entrada de la mansión. Las fos estabamos asustadas, pero oculte mi medio porque no queria asustar de mas a Hanabi. Me lebante y me asome por la puerta, di media vuelta al sentir que mi hermana me queria seguir.

\- Es..escucha Hanabi..quedate aqui,ya regreso.- pudo disimular un poco su miedo. Salio de la habitacion serrando la puerta tras de si. Camino hasta las escaleras y asomo su cabeza a la planta baja que justo daba con la puerta a la casa y lo que vio y escucho la dejo sin aliento.

Varios hombre de seseguridad entraban corriendo y disparando sus armas hacia afuera donde se vehia un gran grupo de hombre entrando con armas en autos y motosicletas.

\- PROTEJAN A LAS SEÑORITAS!!! - gritaron varios mientras veia como hombre de confianza de su padren caian miertos en el suelo por una lluvia de balasos. Las piernas se le atornillaron al suelo, no podia moverse, estaba aterrada por lo que escuchaba y veía. Cuando pudo visualosar la silieta de su tio Hizashi se aterro al ver que resivia minimo 5 tiros por la espalda. Serro los ojos y las lagrimas salieron sin siquiera pensarlo y recordo...su hermana Hanabi estaba sola en su cuarto. Y corrio hacia ella y abrio de golpe la puerta para encontrarla totalmente aterrada,llorando y abrazando con fuerza a hicho-chan, su peluche favorito. La agrro de la mano si decirle nada y corrio con ella a la biblioteca, sabia que en uno de los cuadros habia un pequeño pasadizo donde ella podria esconderse hasta que los hombres de su padre pudieran vontrolar la situación. Sin pensarlo dos veces metio a su hermana alli.

-Quedate aquí Hanabi...n..no salgas...hasta...hasta que venga a buscarte..yo..o..o Neji-nesan.- la miro esperando solo una respuesta. Ella lloraba no salia respuesta de sus labios. solo pudo asintir con un movimiento de la cabeza. Cuando serro el cuadro escucho a Hanabi gritar su nombre, pero no podia esperar debia esconderse. Salir de alli eh ir a un cuarto de huéspedes que tenia otro escondite mas adecuado para ella. Cuando salio de la biblioteca vio que un hombre corpulento salia de su habitacion y justo la miraba y ella se congelo. No podia moverse mientras ese hombre se acercaba a ella con una ancha sonrisa. Cuando estubo lo bastante serca para que lo escuchara el hombre paro observándola de una manera lasiva.

\- A ti te estaba buscando cachorrita.- y empezo a caminar muy lento hacia ella. _"reacciona..."_ no podia moverse y sentia que el corazon se le paro por el miedo _"reacciona..!!"_ el estiro su mano y a ella le parecio que pasaba todo en camara lenta.. "¡REACCIONA!!".. y corazon empezo a latir de una forma bestial mandando adrenalina a sus piernas y salio corriendo antes de que él pidiera agarrarla.

Corria lo mas rapido que podia y miraba por ensima de su hombro aterrada como el hombre sin dificultad la alcanzaba. Cuando el finalmente la alcanzó la agrro desde la cintura desde atras y atrajo su pecho a la espalda de ella. Mientras metia su cara en el pelo de ella aspiro fuerte y dijo con un tono ronco- hueles hermoso cachorrita - Hinata se estremeció y cuando intento safarse el froto su entrepierna con su trasero y eso la congelo. Se quedo quieta mientras el subia la mano que tenia en su vientre, mientras volvía a pararse su debil corazón. Estaba al borde del colapso y cuando sintio que el estrujó su pecho volvio a correr adrenalina por su cuerpo y colpeo con su tacon los dedos del pie de él.

Provocó que el pegara un buen grito con un insulto y la soltará. Ella lo aprobecho y se dio media vuelta propinandole un buen puñetaso en su megilla, y retrosedio mas asustada que antes al ver que él la miro con una gran sonrisa mientras empezaba a salir sangre de su nariz. Cuando quizo huir devuelta, el hombre fue mas rapido y se tiro ensima. Ella llego a pegar un grito mientras caia al piso con él ensima. - Asique tienes garras cachorrita - dijo mientras apretaba sus muñecas -Esto sera divertido..- dijo mientras bajaba su boca hasta su cuello. Hinata serro sus ojos con fuerza mientras las lagrimas salian por si solas. Cuando derepente sintio que el peso que tenia se iba y abrio los ojos asustada justo para ver como su primo Neji le pegaba tres tiros de bala al hombre que queria a ubusarla. Se levantó con la ayuda de su primo, sintiendo que era una hoja de otoño que podria quebrarse con cualquier movimiento brusco y su salvador la abrazo con fuerza.

-Tranquila.. - susurraba mientras acarisiaba su cabello. cuando sintio que dejaba de temblar la soltó - Ese bastardo era el último.. - mientras veia al hombre que estaba muerto boca arriba con los ojos vacio de alma...nunca se le borraria esa imagen...

 **Fin flashback**

Y así fue, perdí muchos seres queridos ese día, gente que ve habia visto crecer, como mi tio y mi nana. Ese dia me prometi a mi misma que me haria fuerte para no depender de nadie mas y si siempre ivamos a vivir atormentados por los errores de mi padre yo seria fuerte por mi hermana.

Desde ahi me hize experta en manejo de armas y en defensa personal. Termine mis estudios con honores, aunque obviamente nos fuimos de Inglaterra a Rusia. Alli tube mas libertad pude terminar mis estudios en una escuea normal, al saber hablar el idioma no me costo adaptarme y mi padre al ver que mi caracter habia cambiado despues de ese insidente me dejo hacer una vida mas o menos normal. Empezé a tener amigas, gracias a dios, y eran muy buenas por sierto!. La primera fue Tenten, una chica alta con esbelta figura, pelo de color castaño claro y unos hermosos ojos cafe que siempre deslumbraban cariño y fuerza. Tenia un caracter especial ya que era amable pero cuando se metian con sus amigos podia hacer una masacre. Atravez de ella conosi a Sakura e Ino, la primera tenia una cabellera particular y hermosa de color rosa y sedosa. Unos ojos color verde jade y una piel terza y blancan, era una llamarada siempre llamaba la atension. De caracter fuerte y comprensiva, con una inteligensia envidiable. La segunda era igual de hermosa con pelo rubio, largo hasta la cintura y ojos celestes como el mar. Ella era la chispa del grupo, siempre feliz y rebozando amor para todos, era un angel aunque aveces se le chocaban los cables y se ponia loca... y por ultimo a Temary una chica rubia de ojos verde agua. Un caracter fuerte y muy audaz, era inteligente y pelionera. La del grupo ella era la esceptica, siempre acotando su lado sinsero y razonal.

Con el tiempo el grupo se fue abriendo, la primerprimera fue Ino, que se caso con un joven llamado Sai. No me caia del todo bien, pero hacia feliz a mi amiga y con eso me bastaba. Se fue a francia a vivir con el ynos manteniamos en contacto por correo siempre que podiamos. Luego fue el turno del Tenten, ella se puso se caso con mi primo Neji. No me puedo quejar porque yo contribu a esa boda, pero se fueron a America por un trabajo de mi amado primo y nos manteniamos comunicadas por el mismo meto que con Ino.

Solo quedabamos Sakura, Temary y yo, las solteronas. No tenianos buena suerte con las relaciones, aunque los hombres nos hechaban la culpa a nosotras por tener el caracter demaciado fuerte y por eso siempre terminabamos solas. Aunque nuestra ventaja fue ninca enamorarnos, aunque no se si es del todo bueno... , pero gracias a eso nunca lloramos por nuestros fracasos amorosos. Es mas los festejabamos ya que siempre nos reunimos..

Estabamos como siempre en la casa de Sakura, que era la unica que vivia sola, el primer sabado de junio para una tranquila noche de chicas...

\- Que planean hacer este verano..?- pregunto la dueña de casa mientras estaba consentrada pintandome las uñas de los pies con un rosa chicle.

\- No estoy segura - conteste mientras terminaba de pintar las uñas de la rubia - Hanabi se quedará en el internado y mi papá saldra de viaje de seguro...

\- Yo no creo que haga nada - se quejo Temary - mis hermanos ya tienen planes y yo no estoy invluidos en ellos - mientras Sakura y yo nos reiamos por su cara de desepcion ella observaba como le habian quedado las unas con un lila claro.

\- Pues yo voy a ir a ver a mis padres...Perfecto!! - agrego al ver su trabajo terminado con mis pies- les gustaria venir?- nos pregunto mientras nos miraba con una cara de ruego.

Con temary nos miramos sonrientes - Claro! - contestamos al unisimo.

-Donde viven tus padres?- agrego la rubia mientras se soplaba las uñas para secar el esmalte.

\- Ellos viven en Konoha, pero podemos ir primero a las afueras de de la ciudad a disfrutar unos dias del rio y del bosque- yo la mira con una sonrisa miestras que a Temary no le parecio tan buena idea al lebantar las sejas a su estilo " _hablas encerio" -_ oh vamos!! sera divertido - agrego para convencerla - es un lugar hermoso, tiene un bosque estenso y un hermoso rio y del otro lado hay montañas y los sabados a la noche hacen fiestas a la orilla del agua!!- dijo la rosada mientras se le iluminaba el rostro

\- Suena grandioso!

\- Cualquier cosa es buena a comparacion de quedarme sola en casa...- dijo la esceptica rubia.

\- Claro!! - la apollo Sakura - despues iremos unos dias mas a la casa de mis padre e iremos de compras!! - dijo guiñandole un ojo.

\- Eso si me agrada - acoto Temary con una sonrisa.

\- Para cuando iremos!??- preginte ansiosa.

-Saldremos para llegar el 1ro de Julio...

 ** _Bueno ahi les va el primer capítulo, donde nuestros personajes cuentan sus historias. Espero que les guste..._**

 ** _No sean malos que es mi primera historia!!_**

 ** _En el proximo habra el primer encuentro veamos que tan problematico es nuestro trio de mujeres con los hombre!!!_**

 ** _Espero sus comentarios... ; )_**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes** **de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a** **Masashi-sama!!...**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Tan** **esperadas vacaciones..**

Ya habia terminado el recorrido junto con Sasuke, el dia a sido agotador, lo unico que deseo es descansar en mi hermosa y acogedora cama. Luego de despedirme de mi amigo recibo un mensaje de WhatsApp...

 **Shion:**

 _Hola amor! Deseo verte... Quieres venir a casa??_

 **Naruto:**

 _Hola nena, estoy cansado recien salgo. Podrianos dejarlo para mañana..?_

 **Shion:**

 _Vamos amor compre un rico ramen de cerdo y pasemos la noche juntos.. Quiero verte!!_

 **Naruto:**

 _De acuerdo nena ya estoy llendo para alla.._

Guardo el celular mientras suspiro pesadamente, se lo que se viene, faltan solo 3 dias para que empiecen las vacaciones y seguramente ella habra planeado algo para hacer. La conosco, se pondra furiosa cuando le diga mis planes, pero me convenso que no debo retrasar mas el tema. La casa de Shion no esta muy lejos, solo debo caminar unas 15 cuadras y a comparacion del recorrido que hago todos los dias de trabajo a casa no es nada, asique empiezo a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos pensando cual sera la mejor manera de safar del desastre que se viene.

Llego al alto edificio donde vive mi novia y me habre el encargado, ya lo conosia hace mas de un año.

-Como va Naruto? Un dia dificil?- mi cara debe ser que demuestra mas de lo que me gustaria

-Algo asi Danzou..- contesto sin mucho mas que agregar- Nos vemos luego - saludo con la mano antes de meterme en el ascensor. Una vez que llege al piso de mi novia bajo y camino hasta la tercera puerta de la izquierda. Cierro los ojos largo un pequeño suspiro y golpeo la puerta.

Adentro se escucha la voz de Shion - VOOY!! - unos segundos después se abre y ella salta a mi cuello sin importarle mi cansancio. Ella es menuda y no pesa mucho, pero por la sorpresa casi me caigo.- Hola mi amor!!! - grita con una voz chillona que provoca que cierre el ojo que esta más cerca del oido dañado.

-Hola nena - le saludo mientras le devuelvo el abraso.

\- Que bueno que viniste- mensiona para despues darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

Una vez que me suelta entramos a su departamento que es enorme para vivir ella sola ahi. Hace un poco mas de un año que ella se habia mudado a su departamento. Shion es más chica que yo, tiene 20 años y estudia en la universidad, no trabaja y se preguntaran cómo hace para pagar todas esas cuentas.

Pues facil, su padre es un empresario con bastante dinero, el le paga todo y la mantiene con todos sus gastos. Ella por un capricho, supuestamente para demostrarme que no era una niña, se mudó a este sitio. Pero aunque ella diga que ya es una mujer tiene muchas reacciones de niña mimada todavia. No me mal interpreten, es una novia cariñosa, atenta y muy sensual, pero también es completamente asfixiante porque solo quiere que me pase con ella y cada vez que salgo con los chicos sus celos son insoportables. Hace alrededor de unos tres meses nuestra relacion no es lo mismo. Discutimos por casi todo y nuestros momentos buenos ya casi no existen, pero la quiero y me gustaria sacar esta relación a flote.

Me siento en el sofa mientras ella va a la cosina. Observo que tiene su hermoso y sedoso pelo rubio atado en una coleta alta resaltando sus hermosos ojos violetas y sus labios finos y rosados. Lleva una sudadera bastante grande color anaranjada, creo que es una mia de las tantas que habia dejado, y un pantalon comodo tres cuartos negro. Trae dos tazones enormes con el exquisito aroma de ramen de cerdo y los coloca enfrente, en la mesita ratona y mientras se sienta en el suelo frente a mi con una sonrisa. Me bajo del sofa para sentarme en el piso frente a ella.

\- Buen provecho! - decimos los dos al mismo tiempo y empezamos a comer. El silencio solo lo rompen el sonido de los palillos y cuando comemos los fideos.

Estoy consentrado pensando cómo puedo decirle lo de las vacaciones, pero no se me ocurre nada y creo que me va a salir humo de la cabeza. Entonces la miro y me doy cuanta que me esta observando con el seño frunsido, trago duro porque esa esprecion siempre trae problemas.

\- Q.. qué? - pregunto algo asustado.

\- En que estas pensando? - esa maldita pregunta devuelta..

\- en nada! - contesto riendome nerviosamente mientras me rasco la mejilla con el dedo índice. Ella me mira entreserrando los ojos y despues de unos segundos, como si estubiera estudiandome, me sonrie. Aveces agradesco que sea tan inocente..

\- Sabes amor estaba pensando que podriamos salir por tus vacaciones... - " _Diablos!!"._ Me atraganto con los fideos y empiezo a toser. Agarro con dificultad el vaso de agua y hago un fondo blanco para poder pasar la comida. Luego toso un poco mas mientras me golpeo con el puño el pecho, la miro y ella me observa con las sejas levantadas. - Que paso??

Carraspeo - Con respecto a eso.. ya tengo planes..

\- Cómo que ya tienes planes!!?- me mira con los mofletes inchados y asiendo un pequeño mohin con los labios.

\- Si, ire a pescar con los chicos. Pero no te preocupes!- agrego rapito antes que me tire algo por la cabeza- mis vacacionse son de dos semanas y me ire con ellos la primera y en la otra estare contigo... - como queriendo compensar y moviendo mis manos alfrente de ella para apasiguar su enojo.

\- Yo quiero ir contigo! - oh si empezamos con niña caprichosa. - adonde iras? - pregunta rapido.

\- Prometi a los muchachos que iria no me puedo retractar - _"Si supiera que fue mia la idea"_... - Me hicieron prometer que no te diria..- otra mentirita piadosa..

\- Sabes que no me gusta que salgas sin mi!!- ya estaba empezando a elevar el tono de voz, una discucion en puerta. -y menos con los amigos que tienes... - aqui vamos denuevo..

\- Shion escucha.. son mis mejores amigos y siempre lo supiste, desde un principio. No dejare a ninguno de mis amigos tan solo porque no te agradan...- mi tono ya empezaba a ser mas duro.

\- Yo no les agrado a ellos!- me intento corregir.

\- Como quieres que se sientan a gusto si siempre los estas criticando!?

\- Porque no son como tú, Naruto!! - me grito mientras se paraba y se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Ya te lo he dicho Shion, ellos son mis amigos y tu mi novia..no me hagas elegir,por favor- le contesto en tono calmado mientras me lebanto y observo como habre los ojos como platos.

\- Quieres decir que prefieres estar con ellos!?- me mira sin poder creer lo que le acabo de decir.

\- Te lo he dicho Shion, no me hagas elegir..- agarra fuerte la servilleta que tenia en una mano y me la tira en medio de la cara. - Vamos nena!! - agrego sacandome el trapo del rostro. - solo sera una semana.. - me aserco a ella mientras desvia la mirada y sigue con los brasos cruzados. La intento agarrar de la mano pero ella me esquiba y me mira con una expresión de odio y los ojos vidriosos.

\- No me toques! - eso me hace parar en seco. - Siempre pones a tus amigos antes que a mi! no es justo!!- se da media vuelta y empieza a mover los hombros y baja la mirada. Si, esta llorando.

\- Sabes que eso no es sierto - trato que mi voz sea mas suave, sabe que no me gusta verla llorar. Me aserco y pongo mi mano en medio de su espalda. Ella se da vuelta y hulle de mi contacto como si le quemara mientras veo como gruesas lagrimas caian por sus mejillas. - Estas ahogandote en un vaso de agua Shion! - su actitud esta empezando a molestarme.

\- No es asi! Seguro que llevaran unas zorras y por eso no quieres que valla! sierto?! Niegamelo!! Tu..tu no quieres que valla..por..PORQUE NO ME AMAS!!! - su grito fue la gota que me rebalso. Me di media vuelta agarre mi mochila y la mire, mientra ella me vei con cara asombrada.

\- Eso no es sierto, pero si tanto quieres saber a quien elijo te lo dire..- me aserco otra vez a ella con mi mochila en mi hombro - siempre mis amigos estaran primero, hasta que me demuestres que ya no eres una niña..- Mi voz estaba tan tranquila igual que mi expresion.

Pero la de ella cambio completamente, las lagrimas dejaron de caer y me miro con tal odio que si hubiera tenido un cuchillo estoy seguro que intentaria clavarmelo en el pecho. Odiaba que le diga que era una niña, pero yo odiaba que intente prohibirme algo. Como no obtuve respuesta me di media vuelta y sali de ahi.

Una vez que serre la puerta escuche como algo de vidrio se rompia y los gritos de ella haciendo su berrinche. _" Maldición"_ , nunca quise llegar a esos extremos, ni tampoco quiero dañarla ¿pero qué mas podia hacer?

Bajo totalmente desanimado y salgo del edificio y veo hacia arriba, a la ventana de Shion, justo cuando la habre y me tira un pequeño bolso. - TE ODIO NARUTO!!!!- grita con todas sus fuerzas.

" _Maldita loca"._ Agradesco que no alla gente en la calle y voy a agarrar el bolso, cualdo lo habro veo un par de pantalones y dos remeras, miro asia arriba y tira dos remeras mas. - VAS A VOLVER ARASTRANDOTE MALDITO!!! - " _Pero que diablos..?!" ,_ mejor agarro las cosas y salgo de ahi antes que venga un fisgón.

Despues de caminar varias cuadras me doy cuenta que estoy serca de la casa de Kiba asique marco su numero y lo llamo. El teléfono suena 3 veces hasta que atiende..

 _-Bueno?_

-Que hay Kiba?

 _-Ah Naruto! porque me llamas a estas horas_

-Que hora es?

-Las _doce hermano, paso algo?_

-Discuti con Shion...-mi tono es bastante deprimente.

 _-Fue por las vacaciones no?_

-Aja..

 _-Donde estas?_

-Estoy en la esquina de tu edificio..

 _-Ven-_ me interrumpe _-quieres que te lleve a tu casa o quieres quedarte en la mia?_

-Disculpa que te moleste..

 _-Nada de eso-_ me vuelve a interrumpir- _para que estamos los amigos!!?..y bien? ya estoy bajando._

-De acuerdo, yo estoy en la puerta, preferiria ir a casa. Mañana tengo que ir temprano a la oficina de Kakashi.

 _-Bueno, voy a buscar la moto, salgo por el garaje._

-Gracias hermano.- y cualga el telefono.

A los pocos minutos se habre la puerta del garaje del edificio y sale Kiba en su Cf Moto 150 NK totalmente negra con destellos celeste, con su casco en la cabeza y otro para mi en el codo.Me hacerco a el para estrechar nuestras manos y luego el me da el casco y me señala con la cabeza de que suba. Le hago caso y salimos de ahi a una alta velosidad. Esa moto es su adoracion, despues de Akamaru obvio, su amado perro pastor blanco suizo.

Llegamos a mi casa tardamos alrededor de unos 20 minutos y nos despedimos despues de que le volviera a agradeser. Entre a mi departamento, tire mi mochila y me arroje en la cama sin sacarme nada de la ropa, estaba tan cansado fisica y mentalmente que me dormi ensueguida...

-DOBE ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!!- siento unos golpes y me lebanto de un tirón. Miro la hora," _Diablos!!!"_ me quede dormido. Salgo corriendo y cuando salgo de mi habitacion me enriedo los pies con la mochila que anoche tire y caigo al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo. - ahi se levantó - escucho la voz de Sasuke y una risa que conosco muy bien.

\- Ite..- Me lebanto adolorido frotando mi frente que recibio todo el golpe y abro la puerta. Veo a Kiba con una sorisa y a Sasuke con el seño fruncido, ya con los uniformes - Pasen! Me voy a cambiar..- y voy corriendo al baño dejando la puerta abierta. Me sepillo los dientes como puedo y me meto en la ducha fria peganto un grito ya que el agua estaba helada, para darme un baño rapido.Despues de un poco mas de 5 minutos salgo ya cambiado.

-Apresurate dobe, solo faltan dos dias para las vacaciones y tu te retrasas? - veo que siguen en la puerta y rapido agarro mi mochila y salgo de ahi serrando la puerta con llave.

\- No seas malo con el Sasuke! a tenido una mala noche- agrega Kiba. - cómo estas hermano?- me pregunta mientras me palmea el hombro.

-Asique te peliaste con la chiquilla loca??- pregunta el azabache mientras llegabamos al aunto y nos metiamos adentro.

-Algo asi...- conteste sin ganas de hablar al respecto.

\- Pero que? te dejo? - pregunta con curiosidad el castaño.

\- La verdad es que no sé..- reflexione sobre eso ya que en ningun momento dijimos que nos separamos - pero tiro la ropa que habia mia en su departamento por la ventana..

-Con una maldita loca te fuiste a meter hermano!- dice Sasuke riendose mientras condusia a la estacion.

-...Ustedes tambien tienen que ir con Hatake?? - trato de cambiar de conversación

-Si- contesta Kiba

-Hn - agrega Sasuke sin quitar los ojos del frente.

-Que creen que quiera?- pregunto con curiosidad, porque es muy raro que Kakashi nos llame porque el pertenece a otro departamento que el nuestro.Ellos solo le contestaron encojiendo los hombros.

Golpea la puerta de la oficina de Hatake Kakashi -Adelante!- abro y entramos, adentro encontramos a Shikamaru esperando ya sentado. -Sientense..- nos dice Kakashi señalando las tres sillas vacias que habia alfrente de su escritorio. - Se preguntaran porque los he llamado - agrego despues que nos sentaramos. La verdad es que todos los preguntabamos lo mismo. -Bien, tengo que informarles que apartir de ahora no patrullaran mas las calles ni estaran en el servicio de inteligencia-

Nuestras bocas calleron hasta el suelo. Kiba se paro derepente - pero porque?- era lo que todos queriamos saber.

\- Sientese Inuzuka. Hoy entraran en sus vacaciones, pero volveran tres dias antes de la fecha, pero trabajaran en mi departamento. Desde hoy seran agentes en cubierto - Kiba se sento de golpe, nadie creia lo que decia. - Seran un equipo y siempre trabajaran juntos. A quedado claro? - todos asentimos con la cabeza, no podia salir ninguna palabra de nuestras bocas. - De acuerdo. Vallanse de una vez que estoy ocupado - dijo asiendo una seña con la mano y agarrando un libro, sin prestarnos mas atención.

Una vez que salimos nos miramos entre nosotros y no podíamos creerlo.

\- BIEN!!- Gritamos Kiba y yo chocando nuestras manos, mientras Shikamaru y Sasuke reian sin poder creerlo aún...

Despierto sudorosa y agitada, veo mi relog en la mesita de noche y ya son las 8 de la mañana. Me levanto de la cama suspirando, la pesadilla con la muerte de mi madre me persigue dos o tres veces por semana. Me dirijo al baño y preparo la ducha mientras elijo la ropa que me pondre.

Una vez que termine bajo a desayunar y cuando entro al comedor me doy cuanta que hay un hombre desayunando tranquilamente. Me hacerco con una sonrisa y me siento al lado de él.

\- Como estas Toneri?- el chico de peliblanco y ojos grises me debuelve la sonrisa.

-Buenos dias señorita Hinata- haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

\- Dejate de formalidades Toneri- digo haciendo un movimiento con mi mano para sacarle importancia.Agarrando una tostada del plato y untandolo con mermelada- Dime...averiguaste eso?- lo mire mientras mordia la tostada.

\- Si Hinata, efectivamente el grupo Akatsuki tiene su sede cerca de Konoha. - contesta muy serio.

\- Bien - lo felicita mientras agarra la tasa de cafe del muchaco y le da un sorbo. Mientras el peliblaco la miraba muy seriamente.

\- Estas segura que quieras hacerlo? Es demaciado peligroso...

-Ya te he explicado Toneri - le interrumpio - Mi madre y mi tio no descansaran en paz hasta que esto se acabe. Mi hermana no podra tener una vida normal si siempre esta hullendo. Y mi padre ya esta viejo y no quiero que este viajando constantemente y alejado de nosotras por miedo a que nos encuentren. - tomo un poco mas del cafe - asique no hay vuelta atras. - mordio su tostada y despues de tragar siguio hablando - estoy dispuesta a lo que sea...aprobechare que ire de vacaciones con las chicas. Creo que es una señal que los padres de Sakura vivan alli..

\- Hinata, no eres invensible..

Me lebanto golpeando la mesa con las manos y lo miro, el nisiquiera se inmuta.

\- La decicion ya esta tomada Toneri y no hay nada que digas o hagas que me convenza de lo contrario. - y cuando estaba por irme me agarra del brazo asiendo que lo mire una vez mas. Su expresion ya no es seria, me mira con una sonrisa.

\- Entonses yo ire con tigo - lo miro con el seño frunsido pero el no cambia de expresion. Lo conosco hace 5 años y se que es tan testarudo como yo, asi que le sonrio.

\- De acuerdo... - y él me suelta- pero no te pongas en mi camino - agrego dandole un sueve golpe en el hombro con el puño cerredo.

Toneri Otsutsuki tiene 29 años y es mi guardaspaldas y amigo desde que tengo 20. Siempre le cuento todo y él me cuida como un hermano mayor, ademas entrenamos juntos y eh aprendido mucho con él. Es un hombre alto de tal vez unos 1,87 de piel blanca y rasgos finos, con ojos pequeños y grises, nariz pequeña y raspingona y labios finos y varoniles. Tiene siempre una posicion muy recta unos hombros anchos y una cintura chica. Sus piernas son mas largas que la parte de arriba de su cuerpo y siempre esta de buen humor. Es muy inteligente y astuto, muy agil en lucha de puño limpio y es muy bueno con la katana. Aunque me he cansado de decirle que eso no le serviria de nada si la otra persona tiene un arma pero él insiste en llevarla a todos lados..

\- Tan solo no lleves esa cosa con tigo - digo señalando su mas amada amiga (katana)

-Ja- sorie ironicamente - ni lo sueñes niña

\- Que niña!!?- le hago un puchero y el se rie - Igual no te dejaran pasar con eso en el aorepuerto!

\- No te preocupes - dice mientras me rebuelve el pelo con la mano - tengo mis contactos- y me guiña el ojo.

-Maldito!- le pego en su mano y me peino. Es verdad tienen amigos por todos lados y gente que le debe favores, asi es como siempre me consigue informacion del grupo Akatsuki y de su lider Tobi, que en realidad nadie conoce, pero si sale todo como lo tengo planeado yo lo conosere y podre vengarme. - Te aconsejo que saques voleto porque nos iremos hoy con las chicas...- saca un sobre de sus pantalones de mezclilla.

-Crees que no lo iba a hacer?- lo miro sorprendida - ire en el mismo vuelo que ustedes...por qué te sorprendes?- y se rie

-Maldito bastardo!!Siempre estas un paso adelante??

-tch tch tch- dice mientras mueve su dedo indice frente ami cara - Esa no es forma de hablar de una señorita - me reta mientras me señala con el mismo dedo.

-Callate idiota!!- me doy media vuelta riendome porque el sabe que con el único que hablo asi es con él.

-Avisale a tus amigas que ire!!- me grita antes de salir del comedor.

Saco el celular mientras subo las escaleras y escribo en el grupo que tenemos de WhatsApp.

 **Las indomables!**

 **Hinata**

 _Hola chicas!! ya esta todo listo para irnos?_

 **Sakura:**

 _Claro!!yo estoy mas que lista y super emosionada!_

 **Temari:**

 _Todo listo.._

 **Hinata:**

 _Tengo algo que decirles... :(_

 **Sakura:**

 _No me digas que no iras!!??_

 **Hinata:**

 _Naaa..._

 **Temari:**

 _Entonces? dinos!_

 **Hinata:**

 _Toneri vendra con nosotras...espero no les moleste!_

 **Sakura:**

 _Yo no tengo problema Hina, el es muy bueno y siempre nos da nuestro espacio.._

 **Temari:**

 _No hay drama (_ con el emoji de la chica que se encoge de hombros)

 **Hinata:**

 _Gracias chicas! Nos vemos mas tarde!!_

Llego a mi cuarto y termino de preparar las maletas. Ya paras las 17 hs estaba saliendo de mi casa con Toneri en el auto para el aeropuerto.

El viaje fue normal, el avión salió a eso de las 22 y llegamos a Tokio a las 6:30 de la mañana. Toneri estaba en todo y habia alquilado un auto con chofer para cuando llegaramos y nos llevara a Konoha, porque al pequeño pueblo donde ibamos era imposible entrar en auto.

El chofer nos dejo en lo que parecia un establo y con las chicas vajamos del auto asombradas por el lugar.

\- Niñas ayudenme con su equipaje!!- nos llamó Toneri mientras bajaba las maletas del baul del auto.

-Ya te he dicho Toneri!! no somos ningunas niñas!!- le contesto mas que enojada llendo asia el. Mi amigo solo sonrie mientras lo ayudamos a bajar las tres maletas. El único equipaje que llevaba el era una mochila grande y su katana atada a su espalda. Todavia no podia creer que lo hallan dejado viajar con eso.

-Vamos a ir en caballos??- Temari pregunto preocupada porque ella habia ido con un vestido igual que Sakura.

-No pretenderas Toneri que subamos asi!!- le reclamo la pelirosa.

\- Tranquilas hay una carreta para ustedes y el equipaje, Hinata y yo iremos en caballo. - me miro con una sonrisa- quieres Hina?

-Obvio que quiero!!- este viaje esta empezando a gustarme. Hace tanto que no montaba un caballo pero me encantaba la idea, mientras mis amigas se quejaban de que tenian que subirse a la carreta, Toneri me guio hasta las caballerisas para presentarme al caballo. El sabia que amaba a todos los animales y que me gustaba tratarlos como amigos.

Cuando trae el caballo que voy a montar mis ojos se iluminan con un hermoso Frisón de color negro. Las crines de la cola y la cabeza son muy espesas, abundantes y onduladas. Con la cabeza bastante larga sus orejas pequeña y erguidas , muy elegante.

-Hola hermoso..- me hacerco a el para acarisiarlo con la mano y el se deja tocar.

-Es muy manso me a dicho el cuidador - comenta Toneri con una sonrisa entregandome las riendas yo las tomo sin aparter los ojos del hermoso animal.

\- Como se llama?- pregunto mientras lo sigo acariciando

-Kenso..- contesta el peliblanco observandome _"Hace mucho que no veo esa sonrisa en Hinata"_

\- Hola Kenso - y el me responde arrastrando una pata por el suelo - seremos buenos amigos no?- -el relincha y yo me rio.

-Parece que le has caido bien!- comenta mi amigo. - Bien voy a buscar el mio y el de las chicas para que lo monten luego, quieres ir llendo??

\- De acuerdo- subo mi pie al estribo y subo sin ningun problema al caballo - parece que no eh olvidado como se hace no Kenso? - le hablo al oido y el relicha - buen chico- y le acarició el cuello - vamos - le doy un pequeño golpe y suelto un poco las riendas y el empieza a andar con un paso lento pero firme.

Cuando salgo mis amigas ya estaban en la carreta y cuando me hacerco me ven sorprendidas.

-Hay! que hermoso animal!!! - grita Sakura emosionada.

\- Si sabia que ibamos a montar no me hubiera puesto este tonto vestido- dijo Temari enojada y cruzada de brazos.

-No te preocupes Tema! Toneri fue a buscar a los suyos para que podamos montar alla - le cuento con una gran sonrisa y los rostros de mis amigas se iluminan..

\- Hola! que tal!!? - totas miramos a la resien llegada, una chica de tal vez unos 23 años con ojos color miel cabello castallo claro y tez blanca - Mi nombre es Tamaki y las acompañare al pueblo de Hiden!

-Hola!- contesto con una sonrisa inclinandome y extendiendo mi mano para que la estreche. - Mi nombre es Hinata - y me devuelve el saludo- ella es Sakura- señalo a mi amiga pelirosa - y ella Temari - las chicas le debuelven en saludo en forma cordial.

\- Tu manejaras la carreta?- pregunto una asombrada rubia

\- Si! Ella lo hara!!- exclamó Toneri que venia montado sobres un Trotador de Orlov blanco con manchas grises y trallendo por la correa dos hermosos puras sangre uno de un color marron mas bien tirando a naranja y el otro moteado. Una vez llego a la carreta bajo y los ato en la parte trasera y volvio a subir.- Bien!. Vamos?

Tamaki subio a la parte delantera de la carreta agarro las riendas de un hermoso y enorme Clyndesdale de color marron mas oscuro con abundante pelaje blanco en sus patas. - De acuerdo. ¡Vamonos! - le dio un pequeño movimiento a las riendas y emprendimos el viaje.

...Ya eran mas de las diez del viernes y el sol estaba en su mejor apogeo, Sakura llevaba un sombrero bastante grande blanco con una tira roja de adorno que convinaba muy bien con su vestido con flores. Temari iva tirandose aire con un abanico por el calor que hacia, pero ese intenso calor no menguaba sus grandes sonrisas por el hermoso paisaje que tenian al frente. Y ni Hablar de Hinata que estaba mas que feliz llendo con Toneri montando cada uno sus respectivos caballos. Una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza de la peliazul, entonces dirigió su mirada a la chica de ojos miel.

-Tamaki? tenemos que seguir el camino y llegamos seguro no?

\- Si , no estamos muy lejos - le repondio con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Bien! - y su semblante se ilumino - ¿ Qué dices Toneri?- observo a su amigo con ojos de desafio y una sonrisa.

-Una carrera ¿eh? - la entendio enseguida , ella solo movio la cabeza agarrando mas fuerte las riendas de Kenso. - Mmm.. - reflexionó haciéndose el difícil.

-Por favor !- prácticamente le suplicó. Una sonrisa altiva se dibujo en la cara del peliblanco.

-De acuerdo- y sin esperar señal ella animó al animal para que emprendiera la carrera, asombrando a su amigo - ¡ESO ES TRAMPA! - grito enojado mientras el hacia el mismo movimiento y el caballo empezaba a correr...

Mucho mas adelante en el camino estaban cuatro amigos con grandes mochilas en sus espaldas y un perro caminando tranquilamente por el sendero.

\- Que bueno que hemos podido salir antes! - comentaba un emosionado Kiba mientras acarisiaba a Akamaru y este ladraba mostrando su entusiasmo. - Y llegaremos a la fiesta de mañana! Es genial!!.

-Si, pero es triste que ya no permitar acampar!- se quejo Naruto mientras caminaba con las manos en el bosillo. -Tenemos que ir a dormir a una posada de mala muerte.

\- Lo dices como si fuera que tu departamento es gran cosa Dobe - acoto un sarcastico azabache.

-Por lo menos nos ahorramos el traer las carpas.- mensiono Shikamaru mientras caminaba con las manos en la nuca - Era demasiado..

\- Problematico! - completaron su tres amigos con una sonrisa.

-¡¡¡CUIDADO HINATA!!! - escucharon un grito de atras y cuando se dieron vuelta, vieron que un caballo negro venia a todo galope hacia ellos y lo único que atinaron a hacer fue tirarase para los costados y los cuatro calleron sentados para darle espacio al caballo que pasaba entre ellos. Naruto y Sasuke calleron del lado derecho y Shikamaru, Kiba y Akamaru del lado izquierdo. Este último empezó a ladrar densenfrenado al caballo y a Naruto le pareció que ese instante en que el animal junto con su jinete pasaba por el frente de ellos, le pasaba en camara lenta. Arriba del hermoso caballo negro habia una muchacha con una coleta alta en el pelo negro azulado, con la piel mas blanca que habia visto en su vida, una sonrisa que iluminaba el bosque y un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Parecia una amazona en medio de la casería y se quedo pasmado porque a la franccion de segundo seguia avanzando sin importarle que casi los mataba. Al instante paro el otro caballo que venia atras, era un imponente animal blanco con manchas grises y arriba estaba un hombre con expresion preocupada, tan blanco como la chica, de ojos grises y cabello gris tirando a blanco. - Estan bien?! - pregunto mirandonos a todos.

\- Que rayos fue eso!!?- pregunto exaltado Kiba mientras se lebantaba y ayudaba a su amigo de coleta.

-Disculpen - nos pidio, mientras Sasuke ayudaba a su amigo rubio que habia quedado en shock, no tanto por la caida ni el caballo, si no por la amazona, nunca habia sentido eso y mientras se levantaba se reprocho por ser tan tonto. El hombre se bajo del caballo y extendio la mano a Kiba y luego a los demás. - Disculpen a mi amiga, pero es muy competitiva..

\- Casi nos mata - le recalco Sasuke con una mirada asesina, que el peliblanco repondio con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento de verdad!

\- Toneri!! - los 5 miraron hacia donde hacía poco se habia ido la chica y alli estaba esa amazona, penso Naruto - Porque tardas tanto!??- exclamo enojada.

PUM

Revento la burbuja en la que estaba el rubio y la sangre le subio al darse cuenta que nisiquiera iba a pedir perdón.

\- No piensas perdinos perdon aunque sea!!??- grito Naruto, ella lo observó con esos hermosos ojos perla, muchos mas grandes que el muchacho y con las sejas levantadas - Podrias habernos matado de veras!!!! - ella solo sonrio, pero era una ironica, las conosia bien por su amigo Sasuke - Maldita niña loca!!! - grito y su semblante cambio.

Hinata se bajo del caballo y fue directo a ese rubio con ojos celestes con el seño fruncido - Que dijiste?- pregunto suave pero bastante audible.

La expresión que tenía le dio miedo al rubio pero no lo quiso demostrar y solo trago duro. Miro al amigo de la peliazul y este negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa. - ...Dije que podrias habernos matado... - repitio no tan seguro.

Ella se sarco un paso mas pero el no retrosedio - Despues de eso..- volvio a pedir con un tono tan calmado que le dio un escalofrío en toda la columba vertebral.

 _"Eres Naruto Namikaze!! no tengas miedo de una niña rica!! que puede hacer? seguro se va a poner a gritar como niña mimada. Dicelo"_. Le dijo su voz interior y levantó la barbilla viendola desde arriba, porque practicamente le sacaba una cabeza de altura. Y sonrio - Que eras una loca, niña..-

Algo brillo en los ojos de Hinata y es que odiaba que la trataran de niña,miro de arriba a abajo al muchacho que tenia al frente. Un chico con cabello rubio como el sol, ojos profundos de un azul intenso (nunca habia visto ese color), piel bronceada, pequeñas marcas en sus mejillas y tenia una estupita sonrisa zorruna que mostraba su perfecta dentadura, y le estaba artando. Siguio bajando y vio su cuello varonil y como tenia marcada un par de venas que latian con fervor, su manzana de Adán bajo y subio cuando el trago saliba, tenia los hombros anchos y vestia una chaqueta negra con pantalones anaranjados y zapatillas negras. Volvió a verlo a la cara y seguia con esa sonrisa que lo unico que ella queria era borrarsela de una buena vez...

Naruto se estaba poniendo nervioso, esa chica lo observaca con un fuego en los ojos que nunca vio en ninguna chica, pero no iba a demostrarlo le mantuvo la mirada, hasta que ella sonrio y eso lo descoloco. Esperaba que le gritara o algo asi pero empezo a hacercarse hasta que estubo muy serca de él. El rubio no se movio por la sorpresa y ella le tomo de el cuello de la chaqueta y lo tiro asia ella.

Cuando sintio los dulces labios de ella abrio los ojos como platos y vio como ella tenia los ojos cerrados y el corazon empezo a latir de una manera desenfrenada. Ella le mordio un poco el labio inferior y de la sorpresa él los separo un poco y ella aprobecho para profundisar el beso y introdujo su lengua explorando todo su interior. Naruto serro los ojos y le correpondio el beso mientras sentia que sus piernas flotaban y todo lo que estaba alrededor dejo de existir. Ella levanto una mano y le puso en su nuca acarisiando el sedoso pelo del rubio, él sintio como su temperatura subia y antes de que pudiera agarrarla de la cintura ella se separaba de el sin soltar su agarre de la chaqueta.

Cuando abrio los ojos vio que ella tenia una sonrisa mientras se mordia el labio inferior y un pequeño sonrojo. Mientras él repiraba agitado porque practicamente le habia quitado casi todo el aire.

-Te parece que asi besa una niña..?- le susurró con una sonrisa.

Entonces el rubio escucho unas risas femeninas levantó la vista y vio que en una carreta estaban tres chicas, la chica que llevaba las riendas estaba asombradra mientras que una con un sombrero blanco y otra rubia se reian a todo pulmón. Vio a la direccion de Toneri, el amigo de la amazona, y este solo tenia apollada la mano en medio de la frente y negaba mientras se reia dicimuladamente. Busco con la mirada a sus amigos y ellos estaban con los ojos que casi salen de sus órbitas y con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que habian visto.

El calor que sintio en el cuerpo le subio hasta la cara y estaba mas que seguro que tenia el mayor sonrojo de su vida. Bajo la mirada y vio a la chica que seguia sonteniendole la ropa y ella sonrió.

La cara totalmente descolocada le dio mucha gracia a la ojiperla, lo solto - parece que te sorprendi..- y le guiño el ojo y se rio fuerte. Él no reaccionaba asique se dio media vuelta y la hablo a su amigo - Vamos! que tengo hambre! - camino hasta Kenso y se subio sin volver a mirar al rubio. E hizo que el caballo empezara a andar asia el pueblo.

Naruto se quedo ahi parado mientras veia como se iba esa chica sin poder articular palabra. El peliblanco subio al caballo - Mi nombre es Toneri, disculpen de vuelta!- dijo y se fue tras la chica. La carreta empezo a andar también y cuando pasaron por el medio de ellos la chica del sombrero blanco cruzo miradas con el azabache le guiño un ojo le saludo con la mano.

\- Hasta luego - le hablo de una forma muy sensual y él sonrio.

Mientras la rubia seguia riendose a costillas de Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos. y se perdieron cuando dieron la vuelta por el camino...

Shikamaru y Kiba se hacercaron a sus amigos que quedaron como estatuas. El azabache seguia con la sonrisa tonta y el rubio estaba igual de rojo.

\- Que problematico que eres Naruto- hablo por fin su amigo de coleta y eso hizo que volviera a la realidad y desvio la mirada.

\- Yo no he hecho nada - aclaro enojado con sigo mismo por su actitud.

\- Maldito suertudo!!- grito Kiba - ¡Esa chica te comio la boca!- riendo se lo acordo a su amigo.

\- ESTA LOCA!!- se defendio el rubio.

\- Jaja - se rio Sasuke - Pero ya no dices que es una niña!!- y mas carcajadas se escucharon.

Naruto se mordio el labio, el sabor que le habia dejado impregnado no se iba asi como el cosquilleo. Es verdad nunca le habian besado asi y definitivamente no era ninguna niña...

 **...Jajaja bien bien!! aca esta el segundo capitulo!!**

 **Espero les guste. Esta Hinata es terrible, en esta historia la timidez se fue por el caño pero no se preocupen porque solo es un muro que ella levantó para los hombre. Veamos si el rubio logra derribarlo!!!**

 **Con repecto a Toneri no tendra ningun sentimiento amoroso asia Hinata, es mas se llevara bien con nuestro rubio protagonista.**

 **Obviamente empieza lo mejor!! Espero sus review!! gracias por darle un poquito de confianza!!** **y perdonenme por los horrores ortográficos!! jeje**

 **Nos leemos pronto!!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Masashi-Sama**...

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Una noche** **con amigos.**

Naruto y sus amigos llegaron a la posada donde se hospedarian esa semana, nervioso el rubio miro para todos lados. Haber si veía una carreta, un caballo blanco o su caballo negro.

-Parece que no se hospedaran por aqui...- comentó Sasuke.

-Quienes!?- rapido preguntó sin poder disimular su miedo.

\- La amazona! - riendo contestó Kiba - la verdad le queda muy bien el apodo que le pusiste.

-No es gracioso Kiba- molesto le manifesto el rubio- Es una maldita loca ninfomafa de veras!! - sus amigos se rieron sin piedad de él.

\- Eres un llorica Naruto! - la completo Shikamaru - lo único que falta es que digas que te violo!! - y mas risas mientras el rubio se ruborizaba mas que un tomate.

\- Ella me obligo de veras!!- sus amigos se quedaron callados un rato mirandolo seriamente y de un momento a otro estallaron en risas y el rubio los veia con una gotita que le corria por la nuca.

\- Ni en tus sueños mas humedos te hubieras imaginado que una chica como esa te besaba Dobe!! - se burló el azabache.

\- DIABLOS!! Déjenme en paz!! Me estan cansando de veras!! - grito desesperado el rubio queriendo que la tierra lo tragara.

-Bien bien, ya fue suficiente!- salio en su recate Shikamaru. - Se nota que estas muy nervioso Naruto. No paras de decir "de veras, de veras"- dijo imitando la voz de rubio.

Y como no querian que estubiera nervioso, nunca le habian robado un beso y peor de todo nunca lo habian besado asi. Ensima le carcomia la conciencia por Shion, _"Diablos"_ no habia pensando en ella cuando correspondió el beso y no tendria que haberlo hecho. Esperaba con todas sus ansias no tener que cruzarla y si lo hacia que no fueran muchas veces.

Después que sus amigos dejaron de reir empezaron a ver la posada donde se hospedarían, y la verdad que por lo menos desde afuera era horrible.

-Que cuchitril! - exclamo el rubio cuando vio la madera vieja y el cartel que decía "Posada" que le faltaban letras y medio torcido a punto de caerse.

\- Lo siento chicos- hablo Kiba - pero fue el único lugar donde aseptaban a Akamaru.

-No pasa nada. - lo relajo Sasuke.- Veamos que tal esta adentro antes de quejarnos.- y se adentraron al lugar.

Cuando entraron vieron una barra, seis mesas de pool y una rocola. La iluminasion era pesima y eso que era pleno mediodía, habia dos ventanas a los lados de la puerta y tenia un foco arriba de cada mesa de pool, de un color amarillento muy opaco, que creian que era por el polvo que habia en el lugar. Mas atras se veian varias mesas con sillas, del lado derecho estaba la larga barra y del lado izquierdo se veia una no muy segura escalera de madera. Los cuatro amigos veian el lugar con una gota de sudor callendo por sus nucas.

\- Por lo menos tiene billar - trato de animar Kiba, pero ni siquiera su voz estaba animada.

Se hacercaron al bar donde habia un viejo que estaba medio dormitando.

-Hola señor - Hablo el castaño, pero ni siquiera se inmutó el hombre - Hola!...- dijo un poco mas alto, Pero no se movio

\- ¡¡Hey viejo!! - grito el rubio ya cansado.

-He? - lebanto la cabeza el hombre mayor - Ah! Hola muchachitos que no le enseñaron que deben respetar a sus mayores? - los cuatro lo quedaron mirando pero no le contestaron nada él bajo del asiento y se perdió detras de la barra, los amigos se asombraron. Se abrio la puerta del costado de la barra y salió el pequeño hombre agarrandose la espalda - Hay mi espalda!! - se quejó. Miro a los jóvenes amigos- supongo que ustedes son los que iban a venir con el perro.- observó por atras de Kiba donde estaba Akamaru mirandolo con recelo.- ah!! alli esta. Bien, mi nombre es Onoki.- saco una llave de su bolsillo y se la dio a Shikamaru, que era el que estaba más serca. - Suben por las escaleras, la tercera puerta a la derecha.- se dio media vuelta y se fue por la misma puerta del bar sin decir mas nada.

-Que viejo raro...- susurro Naruto y sus amigos le dieron la razon en silensio.

Subieron con mucho cuidado las escaleras ya que estas se quejaban cada vez que apollaban sus pies. Sasuke paso la mano por el barandal, solo en dos escalones y cuando se volvio a ver la mano estaba negra por la tierra.

\- Que mugre..- se quejo y no volvia a tocar nada mas.

Llegaron a la puerta indicada y la habrieron, la habitacion no estaba mal, sabiendo que solo era para dormir por una semana.Tiraron sus mochilas a un costado de la puerta. Era bastante espaciosa para los cuatro, tenia dos camas cuchetas (esas que son una arriba de la otra), una alfombra vieja en medio de la habitacion, una enorme ventana. Shikamaru fue a ver el baño y este era bastantante pequeño, pero lo importante es que servia para bañarse y las nesesidades de los chicos. Se dio media vuelta y vio que Kiba ya estaba acostado en la cama de arriba de la izquierda y Sasuke y Naruto peliaban por la cama que estaba arriba y libre. Akamaru ya estaba acostado en la alfombra, se hacerco a la cama que estaba debajo de la de Kiba y se acostó con las palmas de las manos como almohada. Mientras escuchaba como discutían sus amigos. "Tú ve abajo Teme" "Desde cuando te hago caso Dobe" " Solo haz lo que te digo" "Llamare a la amazona para que te de tu meresido" "Callate idiota" "Dobe" "Teme" y las risas de Kiba.

-Que problematicos...- susurro seguido de un profundo suspiro...

... - Tamaki vamos no seas vergonzosa!! - animo Hinata mientras la invitaba a sentarse con ellos en una mesa. La chica agarro una silla y se sento en un comedor bastante espasioso, iluminado y limpio. Con hermosos floreros y plantas con colores exóticos. Era temporada y esa posada estaba llena, consiguieron habitaciones ya que cuando le conto a Toneri, hace un mes atras, que vendrían a los pocos días hizo que un hombre viniera a hacer la reserva. Por eso Hinata apresiaba tanto a su mejor amigo él estaba un paso adelante siempre!.

Despues de comer decidieron que iban a dormir un poco y saldrían a la tarde/noche para recorer el lugar a pie ya que el pueblito no era muy grande. Tal vez de unas 15 cuadras de largo y unas 10 de ancho mas o menos. Las mujeres estaban en un solo cuarto mientras que Toneri tenía uno solo para él. La habitación contaba con cuatro camas en cada esquina y muy comodas, debajo de estas habia 6 cajones, lo que hacía la cama mucho más alta. Tenía el baño enorme, con una ducha y una bañadera gigante, un espejo que ocupaba toda la pared. Mientras desempacaban...

-Hinata?- llamo la pelirosa

-Si Sakura - contesto levantando la vista de la valija.

-Como besaba el rubio?- la ojiperla la quedo mirando, estaba acostada boca abajo apollando su cabeza en sus manos sonteniendolo con sus codos sobre la cama y haciendo bailar sus pies en el aire.

-Mmmmm..- meditó sobre el asunto - Creo que - empezó a hablar volviendo la vista a sus ropas -...Creo que besa bien, tan solo lo tomé desprevenido.

-Te gustaría besarlo de nuevo?- esta vez fue Temary la que hablo.

-Naaa, solo lo hize porque estaba enojada porque me dijo niña!- contesta testaruda cruzandome de brazos.

-Eres una buena actriz Hina - comentó sonriente Sakura -pero no puedes engañarnos a nosotras...

\- Exacto!Te conosemos hace 10 años ya...

Hinata se sentó sobre la cama y las miró, aprobecho que no estaba Tamaki para hablar sinceramente con sus amigas.

-Ustedes saben chicas que no puedo relacionarme con nadie de aqui..es demasiado peligroso...

-Pero te gustaría o no? - volvio a insistir Temari.

Ella miro a sus amigas a los ojos -No - y se dio media vuelta, su respuesta fue tajante y cortante. Entonces decidieron no preguntar más.

Cuando por fin termino de guardar la ropa se baño y se acosto con un pijama muy olgado y cómodo. No tardo mucho en dormirse...

 _... Corría a toda velocidad por una enorme mansión vestida completamente de negro, sentia su pequeña arma de confianza en su cinturón en la parte trasera de su pantalón. Hasta que llego a un enorme vestíbulo, serca de la puerta pudo visualisar a Toneri luchando con tres hombre y cuando noqueó a uno la miro.._

 _-ARRIBA A LA DERECHA!!!- le grito._

 _Empezó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos mientras que sentía que su corazón iba a salir por su boca, cuando estaba cerca de llegar vio a dos hombre y se tiro boca a abajo, sintió como la esquina de un escalón le golpeaba en una costilla pero no le dio importancia. Saco su arma y aserto en el medio del pecho de cada uno, estos calleron como viejos arboles y entonces se levantó. Sintio un agudo dolor en la costilla pero siguió corriendo, la adrenalina era tanta que no le importaba nada._

 _Llego hasta la puerta de la derecha y la abrio sin dudar apuntando con el arma al interior. La habitacion tenia una oscuridad profunda no se veia nada, con dificultad saco una pequeña linterna que tenia en la riñonera y coloco su mano con ella arriba de su arma para saber a lo que apuntaba. Busco el interruptor de la luz y lo allo, lo toco varias veces pero no se produjo ningun cambio._

 _Serro la puerta y se adentro a la tiniebla de esa pieza, al parecer no tenia ventanas no sabia bien lo que estaba buscando, pero sabia que cuando lo allara tendria que matarlo._

 _Sintio el frio fierro en su cuello y eso la paralizó, un brazo de hombre se poso en su garganta y la atrajo a un cuerpo._

 _-Te encontre hermosa mentirosa...- le susurro al oido y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. - suelta el arma - le ordeno y dejó que callera al suelo - pateala lejos - y obedeció sin decir una palabra. - suelta esa linterna que vamos a jugar...- volvio a susurrarle y la tiró al suelo y calló apuntandole los pies._

 _De repente sintieron que se habria la puerta y le hizo dar la vuelta junto con él. Habia un hombre apuntando con un arma debajo del marco de la puerta, pero no llegaba a verle el_ _rostro. La linterna solo llegaba a iluminar sus pantalones negros y zapatillas del mismo color._

 _-SUELTALA!!- exigio este, no era la voz de Toneri entonces.. ¿Quién era?_

 _-Creo que no estas en posición para exigir muchacho - hablo el que la tenía apresada en sus brazos - suelta el arma o le are un agujero en su hermoso cuello!!- dijo mientras pasaba la boca de la pistola por todo el largor del cuello, asiendo que la piel se le erizara._

\- _Tranquilo!! - el de la puerta dejó de apuntar - Sólo no le hagas nada... - dijo dejando el arma en el suelo._

Esa _voz... esa voz...no podía saber quien era ese hombre..._ _-A ella no le are nada - le contesto. Pero de un momento a otro dejo su cuello para apuntar al muchacho y le hacerto tres tiros en el pecho mientras los ojos de la ojiperla intentaban salir de sus orbitas y el corazón se le detubo cuando este calló arrodillado..._

-NOOOO!!!- Despertó sentándose en la cama sudorosa y con taquicardia.

-Que sucede Hinata?!- se asustaron sus amigas.

Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta donde estaba,se toco el cuello, " _se sentia tan real" pensó._ Temari se sento en la cama a sus pies y la vio. -Estas llorando??

Asombrada se toco las mejillas y sintio agua correr, penso que era sudor pero era obvio que eran lagrimas. Sakura se sento a su lado y la agarró la mano, no pregunto nada pero las miradas preocupas lo decian todo.Levanto un poco la vista y vio que hasta estaba Tamaki parada serca de su cama muy preocupada. Y de un momento a otro la puerta se abrio de golpe, todas miramos a un agitado Toneri que entraba con una mano en su katana pero sin sacarla.

-Escuche que gritabas...- dijo este después de un suspiro mientras se acercaba.

\- So...solo...fue...solo fue una pesadilla - les conto la ojiperla con verguenza.

-De acuerdo - dijo el único varón del grupo mientras se rascaba la cabeza - Igual venia de despertarlas, son las 8 y afuera hace una hermosa noche...

Todas la miraron preocupadas y Hinata sonrio mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que habian salido sin su permiso.

-Bien!- contesto la ojiperla con una sonrisa - me pegare un baño rapido y me cambio y vamos a divertirnos, de acuerdo?- las chicas la miraron con una sonrisa y asintieron en silenció...

...Naruto estaba en la ducha, el piso estaba pegajoso y caia casi nada de agua " _Esto es un bodrio_ " pensó. Primero no los dejaban acampar, segundo casi los mata una loca en caballo, tercero es besado a la fuerza y queda en ridículo al frente de sus amigos, cuarto venian a una posada de mala muerte para estar una semana, quinto Sasuke le saco la cama de arriba y ahora se estaba quedando sin agua y todavia no se habia podido sacar el jabon del cuerpo. Estaba empezando a creer que no iba a ser tan bueno esa semana.

Termino de bañarse como pudo, se cambio y salio de ese pequeño baño. Sus amigos ya estaban abajo esperandolo, iban a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, ver si conseguian un lugar para comer. Luego iban a volver a jugar unas partidas de pool y a dormir. El rubio esperaba que el dia terminara mejor que como habia empezado.

Cuando salio de la posada encontro a sus amigos de la vereda del frente hablando de donde podrían ir, ya que habia cambiado mucho el lugar de la ultima vez que habian venido.

Empezaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llegaron a una calle que estaba lleno de negocios donde vendían pescados, mariscos, verduras, carnes bueno de todo para cosinar.

Estaban consentrados mirando un especie de animal que no conosian y no se dieron cuenta que un grupo de tres chicas se hacercaban al mismo puesto.

\- Kiba eres tú??..- el nombrado se dio media vuelta para ver quién le hablaba y cruzo la mirada con unos ojos jade que le era conocidos y cuando vio la cabellera rosa ya no tubo dudas.

-Sakura!! - la chica sonrio se colgo de su cuello y él le respondio el abrazo de inmediato. Sus amigos los miraban asombrados. - Qué fue de tu vida Sakura!??- una vez que se soltaron le pregunto el castaño.

-Bien Kiba, estaba viviendo en Rusia...

\- Cierto te fuiste de intercambio y nunca mas volviste!!- disimulando enojo- podrias aver mandado no sé una carta no crees? - la pelirosa rio apenada.

\- Cuentame estas con Shino? - le interrogo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro. - como esta él?

\- Bien él esta bien - contesto sonriente - y no, no vine con él...- estaba tan consentrado hablando con su amiga de la infancia hasta que escucho que Sasuke se aclaraba la garganta ruidosamente - Ah!! - rio apenado rascandose la nuca - te presento a mis amigos!!..el es mi perro Akamaru - el animal ladro a forma de saludo .

\- Hola bonito - la pelirosa le acarició atras de las orejas y el perro movió contento la cola.

-El es Shikamaru,- señalando al muchacho de pelo castaño oscuro atado en una coleta, que vestia con un pantalon de mezclilla y una camiseta suelta de verde oscuro. Ella le sonrio y él movio la cabeza en modo de saludo. - Él es Naruto - apuntó al rubio que también tenía un pantalón de mezclilla pero claro y una camiseta mas ajustada de color negro. El le sonrió y ella le contesto de la misma forma- y él es Sasuke..

A Sakura se le acelero el corazón, era el mismo chico que habia visto a la mañana, pero ahora estaba tan sexi, tenía un pantalón negro de vestir tipo Chupín y una remera roja hancha pero metida en la parte delantera del pantalón y suelta atras, tenía el pelo mas largo de lo común de un negro azabache y sus ojos negros tenían tal brillo que era como mirar el cielo de la noche con una luna llena. Ella le sonrio y él le mostro la sonrisa mas sexi que vio en toda su vida.

\- Ella es Sakura - Prosiguió el castaño haciendo caso omiso de la forma en que se miraban esos dos.

La pelirosa estaba tan concentrada mirando al de ojos negros que se olvido de lo que tenia alrededor, hasta que la voz de su amiga la saco de su sueño -Sakura..??

-Ah perdón - sonrio nerviosa viendo a su amigo de la infancia - yo también vine con amigas..Ella es Temary - la rubia de ojos verdes que tenia una calza negra y una musculosa blanca que dejaba su ombligo al descubierto levantó la mano en gesto de saludo - y ella es Tamaki - la muchacha que tenia un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta sus rodillas de ojos color miel y cabello castaño claro hizo una pequeña reverencia para saludar a los cuatro amigos...

Sasuke no sabia a quién agradeser, pero ahi estaba esa hermosa chica que le había hipnotizado esa mañana, estaba alfrente de él, y mas hermosa de lo que recordaba. Llevaba un pantalón corto que dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas y un tatuaje en su muslo izquierdo de una flor de loto de colores realmente vivos. Una musculosa negra con una camisa de cuadros color negra y rosa bastante larga sin abrochar. Miro sus ojos y ese color que tenia perfectamente hacia juego con su cabello rosa y con su otro tatuaje de un rombo del mismo color de sus ojos que hacia de tercer ojo.

-Te me haces conosido... - comento Temary viendo al rubio.

-A mi??!!- pregunto asombrado señalandose con un dedo a el mismo.

-Aaah ya se de donde te sacó!!!- dijo alegremente, agarro a su amiga del brazo sacandola del hechizo que esos ojos oscuros le producían y le susurró al oido "Sakura no es el que beso Hinata??".

Entonces la pelirosa observo al rubio mas detenidamente y sonrio al darse cuenta. Temari agarro a Tamaki y le dijo lo mismo y ella se sonrojó al darse cuenta.

\- No te han dicho que secretos en reuniones es de mala educación? - pregunto Shikamaru a la rubia que lo vio con una ceja levantada. Pero luego sonrio y no dijo nada.

\- Y que estaban haciendo Kiba? - le preguntó Sakura a su amigo que estaba con un pantalon ancho color crema con muchos bolsillos y una remera suelta gris.

-Ah bueno estábamos viendo que comer y ustedes? - y se rasco la nuca nervioso con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos puntiagudos.

\- Nosotras vamos a comprar calamar vamos a hacer una fogata y comeremos frente al río,con un par de amigos más, quieren venir?- sonrio algo apenada.

\- Claro!- antes de que pudiera contestar algo Kiba le gano de mano el azabache, él no iba perder esa oportunidad.

\- Que bueno!!- trato de que su voz no sonara tan ansiosa, pero al darse cuenta que no lo logro se sonrojó - Va... vamos a comprar entonces...

Mientras las chicas caminaban adelante del grupo de amigos Naruto agarro del brazo a Sasuke para que le prestara atención - Que demonios haces teme?- susurro para que sólo él lo escuchara.

-Nada Dobe, solo quiero ser amable.. - sonrio viendo la espalda da las chicas que hablaban muy animadas a unos cuantos pasos adelante de ellos.

\- Tú?? amable??- se sorprendió el rubio mientras soltaba el agarre.

\- No engañas a nadie Uchiha, vi tus ojos perversos cuando viste a Sakura - se metió en la conversación el castaño.

\- No es cierto - intento defenderse seriamente pero justo la pelirosa miro hacia su direccion y la media sonrisa le salió sin siquiera proponérselo, ella le contesto al gesto luego volvio a mirar al frente.

-Claro pervertido...- se mofo Shikamaru.

Mientras las chicas también conversaban...

-Sakura... Hinata te matará- se reía la rubia.

-Hinata me entenderá - le corrigió - No te parecen sexis? Hasta Kiba se puso lindo - observó riendo.

\- No voy a negar eso - conesto Temari mordiendose el labio. - Tú que dices Tamaki?- intentando que se integrara mejor al grupo.

-Eh si... son muy guapos. - contesto sonriendo

\- Sólo disfrutemos de una buena compañía..

Llegaron al puesto que buscaban, las chicas compraron lo que necesitaban y los muchachos compraron la cantidad necesaria para ellos y empezaron a caminar al rio...

...Cuando llegaron Naruto vio un chico que estaba sentado dandole la espalda a ellos, al frente de una fogata.

\- Aqui estamos!!- grito la amiga de Kiba y el chico se dio media vuelta levantandose. Cuando el rubio pudo verlo bien la cara se detuvo en seco poniendose pálido.

-Hola!- saludo Toneri con una sonrisa a todos los muchachos y Naruto agarro del hombro a Shikamaru para darlo media vuelta.

-Ese.. no es.. el del..caballo..? - susurro a su amigo que lo miraba con una seja levantada.

\- Si..- contestó despreocupado sin importarle el terror que tenía su amigo.

-Maldito Teme lo hizo aproposito - exclamó mas para si que para los demás, mientras veía a su amigo azabache, que estrechaba la mano con el peliblanco, con los dientes apretados y con la mirada asesina.

-Vamos Naruto supéralo - le aconsejo su amigo - no seas problemático - se dio media vuelta para saludar al amigo de las chicas.

\- ¿cómo estás? - preguntó el peliblanco a Naruto extendiendo la mano - Toneri, mucho gusto - se presento devuelta.

\- ¿Que tal? - contestó el rubio para no ser maleducado devolviendole el saludo - Naruto...

\- Y Hinata?? - preguntó la pelirosa y era exactamente lo que quería saber el rubio.

-Fue a comprar bebida - contesto el chico- ire por ella, así compramos más...

-Ah!! espera!- le pidio Kiba, sacando su billetera de uno de sus bolsillos.

\- No,no - se opuso rapido Toneri - No te hagas drama con eso por favor.

\- Insistió.. - intento persuadirlo extendiendo el dinero.

\- Por favor, no es necesario te lo aseguró - se dio media vuelta, dandole la espalda - ya regreso!- y se fue caminando en dirección al pueblo.

\- De acuerdo - aceptó Kiba guardonde el dinero.

Las chicas empezaron a preparar el calamares para poderlos cosinar con la ayuda de Kiba y Sasuke. Mientras Shikamaru y el rubio fueron a buscar mas leña.

\- Diablos!!- se quejaba Naruto - Shikamaru puedes inventar que me sentí mal o algo así... - le suplicaba con cara de perro mojado a su amigo que recogía leña en el bosque.

\- Naruto tienes que enfrentarla, estaremos aqui una semana y ¿creias que no la ibamos a encontrar?- intento hacer entrar en razon a su amigo pero este seguia suplicando en silencio - Dios Naruto!- exclamó.- No puedes tenerle miedo a una chica - se rio con sorna.

-No le tengo miedo!!-. Desvío la mirada haciendo un puchero.

-Demuestra que eres hombre!!- dijo provocándole, el rubio lo miro enojado pero no contesto nada - Vamos, ayúdame!- le pidio al ver que su psicología había servido.

Naruto solo apartó la mirada y empezó a recoger leña maldiciendo entre dientes, cosas como _"Que malos amigos que tengo" "Diablos" "No queria verla" "¿Por qué a mi?" ,_ mientras su amigo se reia en silencio.

Cuando volvieron ya habian empezado a cosinar, pero la pareja de amigos que faltaba no había vuelto todavía. Se sentaron alrededor de la fogata, mientras Sasuke hablaba con Sakura y Kiba con Tamaki, Shikamaru se habia acostado mirando las estrellas, Temari veía el río moverse sin decir una sola palabra y Naruto no dejaba de morderse las uñas.

\- Hey! Ya volvimos!! - se escucho el grito de una chica en la espalda de ellos y Naruto se sobresalto dando la vuelta rapido con su cara de horror.

Ella venía vestida con un pantalon de mezclilla bastante ajustado, gastado en los muslos y roto en las rodillas con una remera lila suelta. Pero la chica no pareció verlo y fue directo a Sakura.

La pelirosa se levantó - Mira Hinata, encontre un amigo de la infancia y los invitamos a comer - comentó alegre.

\- Si Toneri me dijo algo.- sonrio amigablemente mientras señalaba a su amigo que venía atrás, con la cara seria, trallendo una conservadora.

-Ven - agarro de la mano a la ojiperla y la puso en frente de su amigo. - Él es Kiba.

\- que tal? - levantó la mano en forma de saludo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Bien y tú? - contestó devolviendo el gesto. Su amiga la movio un poco mas a la derecha.

\- Él es Sasuke, un amigo de Kiba - lo presento con una gran sonrisa. Él sólo movio la cabeza.

-Hola - fue lo único que dijo sin borrar su expresión.

-El es Shi.. shi.. - repitió señalando al chico de coleta con la expresión de confusión en su rostro.

-Shikamaru - completo él que estaba sentado mirandola.

-A sí, perdón!- le pidio Sakura, mientras Hinata se reí.

Cuando iba a presentar al rubio, él la miro con el entresejo fruncido y la ojiperla lo reconoció, porque su sonrisa amistosa se borro enseguida y la cambio por una seria.

Su amiga no se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de la peliazul y los presento - y él es...

-Naruto. - la interrumpio él de mala manera.

Por el tono de voz del rubio, Sakura se dio cuenta de la tensión que se formo en el ambiente. Los dos no dijeron nada más, sólo se miraban con miradas asesinas hasta que Toneri llego y apoyó la hielere en el piso y se sentó al lado de Naruto.

Hinata parecio reaccionar e hizo una sonrisa que se notaba a leguas que era falsa - Disculpen un momento - se escuso mientras arrasttaba a su amiga lejos de ellos.

Naruto sólo la vio irse hasta que cruzo miradas con Toneri. Este lo vio con una sonrisa. - No es tan mala como parece. - Le comentó. El rubio no le contesto nada, desvío la mirada al fuego y se perdio en sus pensamientos...

...- ¡¡¡¿Que diablos crees que haces?!!! - le pregunto exaltada la ojiperla una vez que estaban bastante lejos del grupo.

\- Nada, por qué?- se hizo la inosente su amiga.

-Sakura, estoy segura que sabías quien era ese chico - la retó.

\- Pero Kiba es mi amigo y no me interesa que te caiga mal el rubio..- contestó mirando para otro lado y cruzandose de brasos.

\- Osea que sí sabias...

-Bueno... - miro nerviosa - Me di cuenta después de invitarlos- mintió la pelirosa,con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Mierda Sakura!- dijo mientras se revolvia el pelo con ambas manos.

\- Ademas... - agrego su amiga con una sonrisa y sonrojada.

-¿Qué? - le preguntó al ver no seguia hablando.

\- Creo... creo que... que me...

...- ¿¡¡¡QUÉ!!!? - se escucho el grito de Hinata y todos se dieron vuelta para ver como la ojiperla tenía a su amiga de los hombros mientras la sacudia violentamente.

\- Disculpen. - se levanto Temari y fue corriendo hacia sus amigas.

\- Que le sucede? - pregunto enojado Sasuke a el amigo de ellas.

Toneri se rio - son codigos de ellas, - explicó - se conosen hace mucho y Sakura le habra dicho algo que exalto a Hinata.

Volvieron a mirar a las tres amigas y ahora Temari era la que tenía a Sakura de los hombros sacudiendola, mientras Hinata decia cosas que no llegaban a escuchar haciendo ademanes exagerados con las manos.

Toneri rio mas fuerte y todos lo miraron - Parece que tampoco le gusto a Temari jajaja - y siguio riendose, mientras los demás lo veían con una gota en la nuca.

Despies de un rato volvieron las tres amigas, la rubia y la rosada se sentaron adonde estaban antes como si nada hubiera pasado. Mientras que Hinata se quedo parada al lado de Toneri mirando al rubio, este al darce cuenta la miro con la frente arrugada. Ella sólo suspiro y le hablo - Podríamos hablar un momento?

Su voz era amable y eso desencajo al rubio que miro a sus amigos y todos lo miraron con una sonrisa, aprobando de que fuera a hablar con ella. Volvio la vista a la chica y ella le sonrio tímidamente, sonrojandolo. - De acuerdo..- susurro y se levanto.

Naruto iba caminando preparado para cualquier cosa mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsollos detras de ella. Pero no quizo que notara lo nervioso que estaba asique estaba con el semblante serio. Cuando estubieron mas o menos lejos de la fogata ella se dio vuelta derrepente y él retrosedio un paso, para quedar a una distancia prudente. No la miraba directamente para que no se notara que el corazon se le iba a salir del pecho.

\- Naruto.. - llamo ella y él la observo por puro reflejo. Cuando tubo contacto con sus ojos sintió que dejaba de respirar - Disculpame ¿si? - lo descoloco totalmente.

\- Qué? - no entendia nada.

\- Podrias perdonarme... por lo del caballo y... por.. - señalo sus labios - eso... - dandole a entender por lo del beso.

Los ojos perla expresaban verdadero arrepentimiento, Naruto obviamente no venia preparado para eso y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Desvio la mirada a un costado mientras se rascaba la nuca - No.. no pasa nada.. - volvio a mirarla y por primera vez la chica lo miro con una sonrisa genuina.

\- Comensamos de nuevo? - le extendió la mano para que él la estrechara. El rubio sólo movio la cabeza afirmando y estrecho su pequeña mano. - Bien!.. - le apreto más fuerte y él la miro extrañado - con una condición...

 _"Sabia que no podia confiar en esta loca"_ pensó - ¿Cuál?- pregunto serio.

\- Que no vuelvas a decirme niña... - y le guiño el ojo. Él no le contesto, pero le sonrio de lado y ella le solto la mano - ¿Quedamos asi?- agregó señalando con el dedo indice y seria.

No pudo evitar largar una carcajada - Si - contesto riendose. Ella al verlo empezo a reirse junto con él. Sin darse cuenta que sus amigos los observaban con una gran sonrisa.

Esa noche comieron, bebieron y charlaron de todo un poco. Pasaron una noche amena, limpiaron el lugar y cada volvio a su respectiva posada...

 **Bueno hasta aqui queda este capítulo. Al final no era tan mala Hinata!!**

 **Espero que me digan que les pareció!!**

 **Besitos y nos leemos pronto!!!**


	4. capítulo 4

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi-sama...**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Noche de fiesta.** **(parte 1)**

Shikamaru se levantó temprano ese sábado, era raro ya que siempre fue el que dormía más. Miró a sus amigos, Kiba dormía mirando el muro y de vez en cuando movía las piernas como si fuera un perro. Sasuke dormía boca arriba y estaba tan recto que no parecía que estubiera soñando. Naruto, en cambio, estaba despatarrado por la cama, tenía las piernas fuera de las sábanas y una tocaba el piso igual que una de sus manos. Tenía baba corriéndose por la comisura de los labios y una sonrisa tonta. El peresoso sonrio, porque su amigo rubio siempre fue un caso perdido, era desordenado, hiperactivo, ruidoso, optimista, dramático, enojón pero tenía un gran corazón y siempre quería mejorar. Siempre siguiendo sus sueños y haciendo lo que sea para conseguirlos.

Fue al baño para cepillarse los dientes y cuando cerró los ojos para lavarse la cara recordo la imágen de una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes y su sonrisa. Cuando se miró al pequeño espejo se dió cuenta que estaba sonriendo y frunció el seño. Luego suspiró pensando _"Es demasiado problemático"_ y bajó a desayunar...

Naruto se sentó de golpe en la cama y se golpeó la cabeza con la cama de arriba. - Ite!.. - Se quejó al darse cuenta donde estaba. Buscó a sus amigos y al no encontrarlos en sus camas, fue rápido a asearse al baño para luego desayunar abajo con ellos. Al bajar las escaleras los vió sentados y se acercó a ellos - ¿Por qué no me despertaron? - les reclamó.

\- Buen día - le dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. El rubio se sentó, agarró la jarra de café que estaba en la mesa y le quitó el vaso a Shikamaru que ya no desayunaba.

\- ¿Qué haremos hoy? -mientras se servía café.

\- Estabamos pensando ir a pescar hasta la tarde, acuerdate que a la noche es la fiesta en el río - le contestó Kiba mientras le daba más pan a Akamaru.

\- Shikamaru ya le preguntó a Onoki dónde podíamos alquilar aunque sea un barco a remo para meternos en la parte mas profunda del río. - Contó Sasuke terminando de tomar su café.

\- ¿A shi? - preguntó el rubio con la boca llena de tostada.

\- Naruto ¿puedes hablar después de tragar? - Le pidió Shikamaru negando con la cabeza. El rubio tomó lo que le quedaba de café y pasó el desayuno con dificultad por su garganta.

\- ¿¡Qué esperamos!? - Gritó levantandose de su asiento con una gran sonrisa.

Sólo había dos personas más allí y se lo quedaron viendo por su apasionado hablar y el viejo dueño que estaba en la barra leyendo lo miro con cara de pocos amigos. Naruto se dió cuenta del ridículo que había hecho y se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa. - ¡Lo siento! - pidió y se sentó.

Sus amigos sólo se rieron porque ya conocían al ribio y lo efusivo que era.

\- Tenemos que ir a tres calles de aqui, al principio del muelle tenemos que preguntar por un tal Zabuza Momochi y él nos alquilará un barco. - le contó Shikamaru, con su tono despreocupado de siempre.

\- Bien, vamos a buscar las cosas y ¿salimos? - susurro Naruto.

\- ¿ Por qué susurras? - le preguntó Kiba mirandolo extrañado.

El rubio se sonrojo - Por nada - contestó con su tono habitual.

Sasuke se rio - Eres un idiota, no tienes remedió...

\- Callate Teme - le advirtió señalandolo con el dedo índice.

\- No empiezen desde temprano. - les pidió Shikamaru, sintiéndose que estaba rodeado de niños.

Prepararon todo y salieron al muelle, compraron carnada y empezaron a buscar al señor Momochi. Había un gran barco pesquero, algo viejo, que tenía una pancarta que decía "Zabuza Momochi" y supieron que era ahi.

Kiba llamo con las manos y a los pocos minutos salio un muchaco de unos 26 años con una gran sonrisa. - ¿En que puedo ayudarlos muchachos?

-Hola... estabamos buscando al señor Momochi para alquilar un bote...- Habló Kiba algo nervioso.

\- Claro - sonrio aun mas. - Por favor, adelante. - e hizo una señal con la mano para que subieran. Pasaron por la rampa hasta que estuvieron frente al chico de pelo largo y castaño oscuro, ojos cafe y rasgos femeninos. Se notaba que era muy amable y servisial. - Mi nombre es Haku - se presentó mientras estrechaba la mano de cada uno. - Ya llamare a Zabuza para que puedan hablar con él.

Se fue dejando a los cuatro amigos solos. - ¿Qué hara una chica tan linda como ella en un lugar como este? - pregunto Naruto curioso a sus amigos.

\- Naruto si seras tonto! - le contestó Shikamaru. - Es un chico idiota. - Kiba y el rubio abrieron la boca asombrados mientras Sasuke tenía una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Pero si es más lindo que Shion... - dijo más que anonadado. Sus amigos se rieron de su comentario ya que todos pensaban lo mismo.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y salió un hombre alto de ojos pequeños y negros, con hombros anchos, muy imponente. Tenía la mirada fría y la parte de su boca la tenía tapada. Miró a los amigos de una manera despectiva y ellos borraron sus sonrisas de inmediato.

\- Asique buscan un bote...- dijo cruzandose de brasos.

\- Sí - contestó Shikamaru que parecio menos afectado por la mirada cruel del hombre.

\- Sólo me queda uno - aclaró y señaló con el dedo un bote pequeño pero era mas que suficiente para los cuatro chicos y Akamaru.

Ellos miraron el bote y luego lo miraron a él. - Esta perfecto. Solamente sera hasta las tres como mucho. - Volvió a hablar Shikamaru. Arreglaron el precio, pagaron y salieron corriendo de la vista tenebrosa de aquel hombre.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, habían pescado un par de peces cada uno y se les ocurrió que podían cosinarlos a la orilla del río, donde habían pasado la noche con las chicas y Toneri.

Mientras remaba Sasuke y Kiba, el azabache le preguntó a su amigo - Hey Naruto... - él sólo lo miró - ¿qué te dijo la amazona anoche?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? - obviamente se puso de todos los colores y se rió nervioso - Na...nada. Sólo me pidió disculpas por el caballo y por el... be... be...

\- Beso... - completó Sasuke con media sonrisa. El rubio solamente movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa de una manera mecánica. Desvío la mirada para el lado del río donde se asomaba una majestuosa montaña rodeada de verde y en la orilla no se llegaba a ver otra cosa que no fuera los robustos troncos marrones coronados con un extenso follaje de hojas verdes que eran suavemente mesidas por el viento.

La paz que encontró observando ese paisaje se la arrebataron unas risas femeninas de la orilla opuesta, adonde se estaban dirigiendo ellos ahora. Todos los amigos observaron a las mismas chicas con la que compartieron la cena de la noche anterior cabalgando en sus caballos.

Naruto trago saliva mientras veía desde lejos como Hinata reía junto con sus amigas. No llegaba a ver muy bien su rostro pero estaba seguro, que se vería hermosa. Ante ese pensamiento movió rápido la cabeza para sacarse esas cosas de la cabeza y observo a sus amigos. Tanto Sasuke como Kiba habían dejado de remar y miraban a las chicas.

\- Son demasiado problematicas - suspiro Shikamaru - llaman la atención todo el tiempo... - y sonrió.

El rubio se asombro por la sonrisa de su amigo pereso. No era una de esas sonrisas habituales, despreocupada,no no lo era. Se le había iluminado el rostro y si no lo conosiera diría que le gustaba una de ellas. Pero él siempre fue reacio al amor, ya que según él "Es demasiado problemático sufrir por amor".

\- ¡¡¡HEY!!! - gritó Kiba levantandose y agitando sus manos. Hasta Akamaru, que toda la mañana había estado calmado, ladraba desenfrenado queriendo ayudar a su amigo humano a que lo escucharan.

Pero no lo hicieron y siguieron por su camino hasta meterse en el bosque. El castaño sólo suspiro y se sentó de mala gana.

\- ¿Para qué las llamas? - preguntó Naruto, todavía sin entender el comportamiento de sus tres amigos.

Kiba subió las sejas y lo miró - ¿No es obvio?

\- ¿Qué? - Es verdad que ya no le molestaba compartir una charla todos juntos, la había pasado realmente bien a la noche. Pero tampoco sentía la necesidad de llamar su atención para entablar conversación con ellas.

\- Pues es obvio que a Sasuke le interesa Sakura - y por primera vez vio a su amigo sonrojarse, aunque muy poco

\- Hn - contestó él desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Y a Shikamaru le interesa Temari, aunque no lo quiera admitir... - sigui explicando el castaño.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿No seas idiota? - le pidió Shikamaru recostandose de vuelta.

\- Y tú quieres conquistar a Tamaki...- se defendió Sasuke arto de que su amigo no diga sus verdaderas intensiones. Kiba sólo se sonrojo, se rasco la nuca y reía nervioso, pero no lo negó.

Naruto no podía creerlo sus tres amigos que eran reacios al amor y siempre fueron casanovas, rompiendo corazones de muchachitas. Ahora eran ellos los que suspiraban por chicas. Miró por donde se habían ido ellas y se preguntaba qué diablos le habían hecho para que cambiarán así. Es verdad que no se parecían en nada a la conquistas que tenían, tal vez era eso... Miró a sus amigos, el azabache y el castaño empezaron a remar devuelta con los ojos que le brillaban. Luego observó que Shikamaru en la parte de atras recostado con sus manos como almohada, con los ojos cerrados y con la misma sonrisa que expreso cuando vio a la rubia. Se sintio feliz por sus amigos, que por primera vez, al parecer, les interesaban una chicas para, tal vez, algo serio...

...Hinata sentía el viento golpear su cara mientras Kenso corría, era el sentimiento mas maravilloso que había sentido alguna vez. Sentirse libre de presiones, de no ser juzgada y que podía llegar a ser ella misma, sin que nadie la mirase mal por ello. Recién habían empezado esas vacaciones, pero estaba segura que serían la mejor de su vida. No quería desperdiciar ningún momento. Sabía que una vez que terminará su vida cambiaría, tal vez no vería a sus amigas por mucho tiempo o... no las vería más. La venganza que tenía en mente estaba bien planeada, pero si sólo un detalle salía mal era seguro que moriría. Pero no le importaba morir si se llevaba consigo al causante de todas las desgracias de su familia.

\- ¡¡HINATA!! - paro el caballo de un tirón y se dio media vuelta. Temari la había llamado y le hacian señas para que vallan junto con ellas.

Volvió a Kenso y se dirigió a sus amigas - ¿Qué susede? - les preguntó una vez que llegó.

\- Volvamos ya debe estar el almuerzo - le dijo la rubia.

\- De acuerdo...

Regresaban por el camino que había en el bosque, que estaba a la orilla del río. Cuando salieron al terreno donde ya no había arboles, Tamaki vio al amigo de Sakura - ¡Hey! ¿Ese no es Kiba?

\- Mmm.. - la pelirosa observó al muchaco que estaba cerca de ellas agachado recogiendo leña. - ¿¡Kiba eres tú!? - le gritó.

El muchaco del susto tiró todas las ramas, se levantó rápido. Se dió media vuelta despacio y las miró, ellas estaban con una gran sonrisa. - Hey! chicas... ¿Qué hacen? - después de hacer la pregunta se sintió idiota, era obvio.

\- Pues... dábamos un paseó. - Contestó Sakura riendose de los obvios nervios del chico.

\- Ah sí! que tonto¿no? - le aseguro rascándose la nuca.

-Y los demás? - preguntó esperanzada de que estuviera con sus amigos.

-Pues.. hoy fuimos a pescar temprano...y nos fue muy bien. Estamos por cosinarlos, los chicos estan preparando por allá - y señaló para la orilla del río mas adelante.

-Que bueno!... ¿Quieres que te ayudemos?- Hinata miró con reselo a Sakura al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, pero no dijo nada.

Kiba se agachó y recogió las ramas que se le habían caído - Si ustedes quieren - con una gran sonrisa- con esto es suficiente, si quieren acompañarme.

Temari y Hinata se miraron cautelosas, ya que su amiga pelirosa decía que creía estar enamorada del azabache y no les gustaba mucho la idea. Emprendieron el camino siguiendo a Kiba que hablaba con Sakura y Tamaki, que seguían montando sus respectivos caballos.

De lejos vieron a los amigos del castaño, Sasuke y Shikamaru estaban en el rio limpiando los pescados y Naruto guardaba cosas en un pequeño bote, mientras Akamaru corría hasta su dueño.

\- ¡Hey chicos!- llamó Kiba- ¡Miren a quienes me encontré!- les dijo una vez que estuvieron cerca. Los chicos viraron hacia su dirección y sonrieron.

La ojiperla miró con el entresejo fruncido al azabache, ya que este devoraba con la mirada a su amiga y no le caía nada bien. Mientras la pelirosa y Tamaki bajaban de sus caballos para saludar, ella y la rubia se quedaron sentadas en sus sillas de montar.

\- ¡Hola!- saludaron los tres mientras se asercaban. Naruto miró a la ojiperla y ella sólo apoyó los codos en la silla y movió la cabeza en forma de saludo y él respondió del mismo modo.

No quería relacionarse de más con desconocidos, pero conosiendo a la insistencia de su amiga, estaba segura que iban a verlos mucho estas vacaciones. El sentimiento que había sentido mientras montaba a Kenso se le escapo por las manos. Sakura ya estaba conversando coquetamente con Sasuke y eso le molestó.

-¡Bien!- llamó la atención de todos- Vamos que Toneri nos debe estar esperando...- miró de forma reprobatoria a la pelirosa y luego vio a su acompañante,que la veía con el seño arrugado y ella le devolvió el gesto.

-Pero... -quiso protestar Sakura.

\- Заткнись и пойдем! ( ¡Cállate y vámonos!) - la interrumpió gritando y de mal modo. Se dio cuenta, se aclaro la garganta y suavizó si expresión. - Perdón. Toneri dijo que nos esperaba con el almuerzo.- sonrió lo mas amable que pudo.- No podemos hacerlo esperar.- Objetó mientras los chicos y la castaña la miraban asombrados por como había hablado en ruso de una forma tan autoritaria.

Temari se rio y la atención fue para ella.- Adiós -fue lo único que dijo y salió montando su caballo moteado.

Hinata vio a Sakura que la miraba enojada pero no decía nada. Observó a Tamaki que no entendía nada y sonrió.

-Las esperamos alla, no tarden.- agregó la ojiperla y miro a los chicos -¡Adiós!- se acomodó en la silla-¡Vamos Kenso!- y el caballo empezó a galopar rápido a la dirección del pueblo.

Todos la miraron irse, Sakura largo un pesado suspiro, miró a Sasuke y le sonrió algo triste- Es verdad, lo siento.- Saludo a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla y subió a su caballo, lo mismo hizo Tamaki.

-¡Hey!- hablo Kiba antes de que se vallan- vendrán a la fiesta de esta noche¿verdad?

-¡Claro!- contestó la pelirosa-¿Ustedes?

-Obvio- dijo el azabache con la sonrisa de costado que tanto le gustaba a la chica. Ella sólo sonrió y se fueron.

Sakura y la castaña alcanzaron a las otras dos chicas una vez que llegaron a la posada.

-¿¡¡Qué diablos fue eso!!?- preguntó enojada la pelirosa bajandose del caballo.

-Ya te lo e dicho Sakura- le contestó la ojiperla.- No apresures las cosas... si tiene que ser asi será.- le dijo mientras entraba en el comedor.

-Eso no te da derecho a hablarme así al frente de él.- cruzándose de brazos atras de su amiga.

Hinata se da media vuelta para ver la cara de odio con la que la miraba su amiga y largo aire contenido.- De acuerdo, tienes razón. Perdoname.- El entresejo de la pelirosa se borro con esas palabras y brotó una sonrisa.

-Sabes que te amo ¡loca!- y habrasa a la ojiperla.

Toneri se aserca a ellas con una sonrisa, él era el que más conosia a las tres y sabía como reaccionaba cada una con cada situación. Conosia perfectamente que Sakura le gustaba ese tal Sasuke y sabía bien de los celos que tenía Hinata con sus amigas. Desde que la conocía tenía un caracter sobreprotector con todas las personas queridas que le rodeaban. Temari en cambio era mas reservada, al ser mayor por dos años a las chicas, sabía disimular muy bien sus sentimientos. Podía engañar a Hinata, pero no a él, sabía perfectamente que por la manera en que le sonreía al chico del pelo largo era diferente. Pero creía que nisiquiera ella se había dado cuenta. -¿Qué sucede?

-Nada Toneri- contesto Hinata con una sonrisa-¿Ya esta el almuerzo?

-Si- contestó con una sonrisa, señaló la única mesa vacia y fueron todos a sentarse.

Mientras comían la pelirosa recordó lo que le había dicho su amigo de la infancia- Kiba me dijo que había una fiesta hoy a la noche en el río.

-Si, tú también lo habías dicho.- le dijo Temari.

-Supongo que iremos ¿o no?- miró amenazante a la peliazul.

-Claro, que otra cosa aremos un sábado.- contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Son muy buenas las fiestas en el río- comentó alegre Tamaki- hacen tipo un escenario donde conectan un montón de parlantes y ponen varios puestos para vender bebidas y comida...

-¿Pasan buena música?- preguntó Sakura.

-Pasan de todo un poco- contestó la casataña. Ya habían terminado de comer y ella se levantó.- Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a dar de comer a los caballos.

Hinata hizo una señal con la cabeza a Temari cuando ninguna de las otras dos chicas veían.

-Ah vamos a ayudarte ¿no Sakura?- entendió la rubia, agarrando del brazo a la pelirosa.

-¿eh?...- la miró sin comprender, pero luego cedió.- Bueno, pero si luego me ayudan a buscar ropa...

-Si...- contestaron las dos chicas dejando a solas a Hinata y Toneri.

El muchacho hizo una señal al mozo y este se acercó-¿Podría traer dos té?- le consultó

-Si claro, enseguida.- contestó el mozo y se fue.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la ojiperla.

-Han estado haciendo movimientos raros. Mi informante me ha dicho que preparan algo grande- habló seriamente.

-¿No sabes todavía qué es?- le interrumpió ella.

Suspiró-...No..

-Bien, no te hagas drama- dijo moviendo la mano para sacarle importancia.-¿Me averiguaste lo que te pedí?

-Si, podrías entrar por el lado de Deidara, es uno de los mas jóvenes e impulsivo...

-No necesito...-se calló porque llegó el mesero con sus dos tazas de té.-Gracias..- espero a que se fuera para continuar.- Necesito que sea de confianza para Tobi. O sino no llegaré nunca a él...

Toneri tomó de su taza mientras pensaba en las posibilidades- Tal vez... Nagato sea el mas sercano, pero él será difícil. Tardaras mucho en...

-¿Pero crees que lo logre?- le interrumpió de vuelta.

-Sí, con tiempo- contestó después de dar otro sorbo a su té.

-¿Cuánto crees que tarde?- preguntó ansiosa.

-Mínimo... 1 o 2 años..- él observó su reacción. Ella sólo suspiró y tomó el té.-¿Que planeas hacer?

-Iré por Nagato..- susurro.- prefiero utilizar ese tiempo en asercarme a él, a tardar más en que el otro muchaco asienda. - le contestó seria.

-Deberemos cambiarte de apariencia, él conconosio a tu padre.- le comentó al terminar de beber.

-Eso se arregla..- dijo desinteresada.

-De acuerdo, entonces averiguaré por él- hizo una señal al mozo para pedirle la cuenta del almuerzo y los té...

La noche llegó rápido y ellas ya estaban en su habitación preparandose. Se podía escuchar la música, que ya sonaba desde lejos.

-¿Crees que así esta bien?- preguntó Sakura mientras se observaba por el espejo. Estaba vestida con un pantalón blanco ajustado que resaltaba sus piernas y una musculosa roja.

-Si, estas perfecta!- la alagó Temari que estaba deliñandose los ojos de negro. Ella tenía un pantalón engomado negro y una camisa tres cuartos gris ajustada.

-¿Tú que dices Tamaki?- miró a la castaña que se peinaba.

-A mi me gusta como te queda.-le dijo con una sonrisa. La chica llevaba un pantalón de vestir beige y una musculosa blanca.

-¡Apresúrate Hinata!- le gritó Temari, que ya estaba lista.

La ojiperla todavía seguía en el baño, pero al poco tiempo salió vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla celeste claro que llegaba hasta su cintura sin bolsillos traseros. Lo que resaltaba lo pequeña que era su cintura, el anchos de sus caderas con una remera negra. Ya con su pelo seco, suelto y sin maquillaje.

-¿Listas?- le preguntó a sus amigas.

-Si - contestaron las tres al unisimo.

-¡Bien! vamos- dijo agarrando su campera de cuero para irse.

-¿No piensas maquillarte?- le preguntó Sakura.

-Na... voy a ir así.- contestó como si fuera lo mas normal. La pelirosa sólo se encogio de hombros.

Las tres amigas tenían el mismo tipo de campera, y para que Tamaki no se sienta fuera del grupo, Sakura le presto una de sus camperas de cuero. Todas eran entalladas, la de Hinata llegaba un poco mas abajo de su cintura y las otras tres llegaban hasta la cadera. Así las cuatro salieron de la posada a la dirección de la música...

...En la orilla del río ya se encontraban cuatro amigos tomando una lata de cerveza cada uno. Todos tenían pantalones de mezclilla, se diferenciaban por los colores. El de Kiba era azul oscuro con manchas de celeste claro, Shikamaru era gris oscuro, el de Sasuke era negro y el de Naruto era azul gastado en los muslos. Los cuatro eran ajustados en las pantorrillas y llevaban chamarras tipo universitaria. El del castaño era azúl, el de coleta era verde oscuro, el del azabache era bordo y la del rubio era anaranjada, todas con las mangas grises.

Había bastante gente en la fiesta, pero ellos buscaban a unas chicas que no encontraban.

-¡¡TAL VEZ TODAVÍA NO LLEGARON!!...- gritó Kiba, estaba tan fuerte la música que hasta les dificultaba escuchas sus propios pensamientos.

Se acercó una rubia muy sexi en un vestido entallado al grupo. Agarró a Sasuke y le susurró algo al oido. Cuando ella se separó un poco de él, el azabache la miro con el entresejo fruncido y le señaló con la cabeza que se fuera. La chica lo miró ofendida y se fue.

Naruto se sorprendió, desde que conosia a su amigo, esta era la primera vez que veía que rechazaba a una chica tan linda. Se la quedó mirando mientras se iba y ahi las vio. Sakura bailaba con Tamaki y Hinata con Temari. Hacían un baile muy sensual ya que se estaba escuchando reggaeton.- ¡Ahí están!- dijo el rubio.

-¿¡¡QUÉ!!? - gritó Kiba.

-¡¡¡QUE AHÍ ESTÁN!!!- elevó su voz y señaló asia las chicas.

Los cuatro se quedaron mirando a las amigas, que ahora bailaban en ronda. El rubio quedo totalmente imnotisado por los movimientos de la cadera de la ojiperla. Cuando termino el tema, Naruto se sorprendió porque no había podido sacarle los ojos de ensima. Ahora ellas se dirigían a su dirección, pero se notaba que no se habian dado cuenta de que ellos estaban ahi. Venian riendose totalmente ajenas a las personas que la miraban.

Kiba se adelantó, saludo a Sakura y a las demás.

-¿Dónde estan todos?- le preguntó la pelirosa al oido a el castaño. Él sólo señalo a la dirección donde estaban sus amigos con una sonrisa y se acercaron.

Después de que todos se saludaran Sasuke se acercó a la pelirosa para hablarle al oido-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- ella lo miró con una sonrisa y le dijo que si con la cabeza.-¿Qué quieres?- le volvió a preguntar aprovechando la cercanía para poder inalar el perfume de su sedoso cabello.

Ella se acercó a él y se sintió mareada por su fragancia, no sabía a lo que olía pero definitivamente le encantó-Una cerveza esta bien.

-¿Vamos?- le dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su espalda. Sakura sintio un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo y asintió.

Mientras Kiba hablaba con Tamaki -¿Quieres cerveza?- le habló al oido. Ella nego con la cabeza.

-No tomo alcohol- Le dijo hacercandose sólo lo necesario. Ella estaba colorada por el baile y él estaba colorado por la vergüenza.

No se le ocurria nada para decirle hasta que se le prendio el foco-¿Qui...eres... ba..bailar?- tartamudeo a su oido y ella se rió porque le había hecho cosquillas. Pero el creyó que se burlaba de él y se sonrojo más. Ella lo miro, se dio cuenta que él no la veía entonces le tomo la mano y lo llevó directo a la parte donde estaban bailando.

Temari se aproximó al de coleta y le saco la cerveza de la mano y le dio un sorbo. Mientras Shikamaru la veía asombrado por su actitud, ella se acerco y le dijo al oido.- Disculpa, es que tenía sed- y cuando se separó de él le guiñó el ojo.Él sonrió pero no dijo nada, la rubia se acercó de vuelta -¿Dónde la compraste? Esta muy buena.- Él le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que la siguiera.

La ojiperla veía como Temari se iva y esta solamente le guiño el ojo y suspiró pesadamente. Gracias a la música el rubio no la escucho, pero él estaba mas que nervioso ya que todos se habían ido y la habían dejado solo con ella.

Naruto empezó a mirar para todos lados, no era bueno con eso de hablar con chicas. Entonces él se agacho para preguntarle lo primero que le vino a la cabeza-¿Y Toneri? ¿No pudo venir?

Ella se puso de puntita de pies agarrando su hombro para sostenerse -No... tenía cosas que hacer.

Y de vuelta ese momento incómodo de no saber que hacer. Entonces decidió hacer lo mismo que sus amigos -¿Quieres tomar algo?- y le ofreció la lata de cerveza, ella lo miro con una sonrisa que dejó atontado al rubio y lo aceptó.

Hinata tomó la lata mirando para la pista de baile y el rubio aprovecho para poder verla mejor. Ese pantalón celeste le marcaban las piernas bien formadas y resaltaban sus caderas y trasero como nunca. La campera de cuero asentuaba su pequeña cintura y esta serraba justo debajo de su pecho pronunciado. Este subia y bajaba cuando tomaba de la lata... Desvio la mirada avergonzado. _"Pero que diablos!!!yo no soy un pervertido...¿o si?"_. Volvió la mirada de vuelta cuando le devolvió la lata y ella empezó a atarse el pelo largo que le llegaba a la cadera en una coleta alta. Desde donde estaba se veía perfectamente su cuello níveo que invitaba a que le bese... _"¿!!!Pero que carajo?!!!"_ se dio un golpe mental.

Entonces el reggaeton dejó de sonar y esta vez pusieron bachata. Ella empezó a moverse inconscientemente y él sonrió. Se notaba que moria por ir a bailar, el rubio no era un experto bailando como Kiba, pero se defendía muy bien.

Ella le daba la espalda mientras movia sus pies y cadera sin darse cuenta, él se olvido de toda vergüenza y se acercó a ella agarrandole la cintura, olió perfectamente las lilas de su pelo-¿Quieres que bailemos?.

Hinata lo miró asombrada, la sonrisa zorruna que tanto le había molestado el dia que lo conosio ahora le parecia inrresistible. Al sentir su mano grande y calida sobre su cintura le provocó una corriente eléctrica que nunca había tenido. Entonces le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que se bajara para hablarle al oido y él asi lo hizo. -¿Sabes bailar esto?

-No soy un experto pero algo sé- se defendió el rubio por el tono poco convencido de la peliazul. Ella sonrió y le saco la lata de cerveza y se tomó todo lo que quedaba de un sólo trago. Se dirigió a un tacho de basura,lo tiró ahi bajo la atenta mirada azúl. Volvió al lado del chico, le agarro la mano y lo llevo a la pista.

Naruto sentía que su corazon iba a salir por su boca en cualquier momento y agradecia que la música estuviera tan alta asi no escuchaban el intenso galope en su pecho. Justo cuando llegaban serca de Kiba y Tamaki la canción habia terminado y empezaba otra. Entonces se pusieron frente a frente pero con una distancia respetable. Empezaba a sonar la canción de Romeo Santos bastante lenta y ella empezó a moverse. _"Mierda!!"_ Todos sus movimientos eran tan sensuales que el rubio se trababa con sus pies de los nervios. Cuando él le dio una vuelta rapida, ella al volver se pego completamente a él poniendose en la tipica pose de baile de bachata. Entonces el rubio serró los ojos para consentrarse en los pasos y no en el cuerpo de ella.

Hinata empezaba a sentir calor, no sabía si era por el baile, la cerveza o el calor del cuerpo del rubio. Pero cuando se pego a él, sintió su abdomen completamente plano y sus calidas manos una en su cintura y la otra tomandole la mano, creyó estar levitando. Le vio la cara y este tenía los ojos serrados y no pudo evitar reírse. Generalmente en ese momento, si hubiera sido otro ya lo tendria ensima intentando besarla. Pero él no, eso le dio tanta ternura que se relajo y empezo a bailar como si estuviera con Toneri, que era con el que siempre bailaba estos estilos de música.

El rubio sintió como ella empezó a moverse mas sensual todavía y sintió una corriente en su bajo vientre que enseguida reprimió. En su cabeza habia una batalla entre el **Naruto malo** y el Naruto bueno...

 **Maldita sea! Besala de una buena vez..**

Estas loco?Yo tengo novia...

 **¿La maldita loca que te hecho por venir aqui con tus amigos?Ella no cuenta**...

Pues para mi sí, Shion es mi novia hace ya 2 años...

 **Estas demente?Dejaras que esta ninfa se te escape?**...

Ella sólo sera una amiga...

 **Dime que no quieres besarla y yo te dejare tranquilo**...

Pues..pues..

 **Ves ni tú te la crees. Escucha Naruto ¡¡¡Besala!!!...o por lo menos tocale el trasero no sé pero haz algo...**

Él abrió los ojos de repente y vio a Kiba como se besaba con Tamaki mientras seguían bailando. Sonrió -Mira a aquellos dos- le dijo al oido- parece que se llevan muy bien.- La peliazul miro a la dirección de los castaños y luego miró al rubio y se rió con todas las ganas. Él la observó atontado porque nunca habia reído asi con él. -Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita - no se resistió de decirselo...

 **Bien aqui esta la continuación!!! Me mato la lucha interna de Naruto jejeje.**

 **Quiero agradeser a los que me dieron sus votos de confianza y a los que me dejan review**.

 **ThonyCVS: Muchas gracias, no te das una idea en como me alientan tus comentarios. Espero que este capítulo tambien te paresca interesante. Muchisimas gracias de verdad :D**

 **Bixsaelm95** **: No te preocupes no pienso dejarlo!! y si aunque no creas Hinata buscando venganza! Vi en muchos finc que la prinera en enamorarse era Hinata y en el mio quiero que sea al revés jejeje bueno creo que conté mucho... Gracias!!!**

 **Cada review me alienta a seguir asique no duden en dejar el suyo si les gusto o no...**

 **Nos estamos leyendo...**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi-sama...**

 **Capítulo 5.**

 **Noche de fiesta. (Parte 2)**

La peliazul miró a la dirección de los castaños y luego miró al rubio y se rió con todas las ganas. Él la observó atontado porque nunca habia reído asi con él. -Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita...- no se resistió de decirselo.

Ella sonrio-¿Me parece a mi o estas intentando seducirme?- le dijo al oído sinuosamente.

Naruto soltó una carcajada antes de separarse y darle una vuelta. Luego volvió a pegarla a su torso y apoyó su mano en su cadera poniendo su mejor esfuerzo para bailar.

La noche estaba fresca pero calida a la vez, sentir a Hinata tan cerca le daba calor de una manera insospechada. Miraba para cualquier lado antes de verla a ella, pero para su desgracia casi siempre veía parejas besandose. Y eso lo frustraba mas todavía. Él sólo la había invitado a bailar porque se notaba que ella quería y sus amigas se habian ido. Tampoco iba a permitir que otro hombre le sacara a bailar... Cuando ese pensamiento se le cruzo por la cabeza lo negó completamente. _"Ella puede bailar con quien quiera. No es mi asunto"._ Al pensar que otro chico podría estar sintiendo el cuerpo de la peliazul, como lo sentía él en ese momento, le hizo tensar la mandíbula sin darse cuenta.

Entonces ella le acarició la mejilla, sorprendiendo al rubio que quiso mirarla pero ahora ella era la que tenía los ojos serrados. Fue bajando su mano en una suave caricia por el cuello hasta que llegó a su pecho y movió su cuerpo como si fuera una sirena, volviendo loco al rubio. La piel se le erizó completamente, no le podia sacar la vista de ensima cuando volvieron al paso básico, que era el único que sabía él. Hasta que el tema terminó, entonces él se separó rápido.

-¡¡¿Quieres ir a comprar unas cervezas?!!- No sabía si aguantaría otra canción. Ella tenía un leve color rosa sobre sus mejillas que le dió la impresión de ser completamente tierna para Naruto. Ella sólo movió la cabeza dándole a entender que sí y así se fueron.

Hinata no quería verlo a la cara, la vergüenza que tenía era mucha. No entendía por qué, pero cuando lo sintió tenso lo único que se le ocurrió fue hacer ese movimiento. Pero nunca penso que después la que se pondría tensa sería ella. Agradeció que no quisiera bailar mas, porque osino ella lo volvería a besar. Pero no creía que fruera en contra de su voluntad como la primera vez.

Mientras estaban llendo la peliazul llegó a ver a Temari y Shikamaru que hablaban muy juntos serca de un puesto de comida. Quizo hablarle al rubio para mostrarle, pero se dio cuenta que él estaba colorado mirando para todos lados buscando el lugar donde ya había comprado sus latas. Decidió no decirle nada y él la siguió guiando.

Naruto por fin encontró el lugar y compró dos latas, le dió una a la ojiperla y rápido abrió la suya bebiendo la mitad de un sólo trago. -¡¡¡HACE CALOR!!! ¿¡¡¡NO!!!?- Gritó, el rubio no se sentía seguro si se hacercaba de mas a la ojiperla y empezó a desabrocharse su campera.

A los pocos minutos la música bajó de volumen, pareciera que habían recibido quejas. Ya no era necesario gritar ni hacercase al oido de la otra persona para que te escuchara. Cosa que estaba realmente agradecido el rubio después de haber tenido esos malos pensamientos sólo por estar cerca. Aún seguía la fiesta y había muchos que ni cuenta se habian dado de la diferencia del volúmen.

-¿Vamos a buscar a Temari y Shikamaru?- Preguntó Hinata sin mirarlo, ya que el rubio ya no decía ni una palabra y no la miraba. Estaba completamente incómoda.

-Eh... Claro- él se rasco la mejilla con un dedo, terminó de tomar la lata y se compró otra. -¿Los haz visto?

-Si, los vi cerca de un puesto de comida...- señalo por donde los había visto por ultima vez.- Por alla!- exclamó y tiró la lata vacia a un tacho de basura.

-De acuerdo, ¡Vamos!- empezaron a caminar con ella adelante. Naruto decidió alejarse unos 5 pasos más o menos y así iban llendo.

Habían caminado unos 10 pasos, hasta que un chico de pelo negro y ojos cafe se cruzó en el camino de la ojiperla.

-Hola hermosa ¿estás solita?- le dijo el morocho agarrandole el brazo para atraerlo a él. Cuando el rubio vió eso sintió que algo lo anclaba en el piso y se quedo viendo la reacción de la chica.

-¡Suéltame idiota!- exclamó ella intentando desligarse del agarre.

-Oh! qué boquita! Sólo quiero que bailemos bonita- agarró la otra mano de la ojiperla que intentaba empujarlo y apretó mas el agarré que tenía en el brazo.

-¡HAY! Me lastimas imbécil..- siguió forcejeando sin lograr ningún cambio. Cuando el rubio vio eso sintió un fuego en el estomago y apretó fuerte los puños inconsientemente volcando toda la cerveza al suelo, tiro la lata, pero no se movió.

-Vamos hermosa...- dijo acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la peliazul. Tanto que ella pudo sentir el intenso olor a alcohol que provenía de él.

El rubio dio un paso hacia ellos cuando Hinata le pegó una fuerte patada en la pantorrilla al chico. Haciendo que este la soltara y sujetara con las dos manos la pierna afectada-¡MALDITA HIJA DE...!

Naruto volvió a quedarse quieto, con una gran sonrisa en su cara. _"Bien hecho Hinata"_.

-¡Eso te pasa por idiota!- le gritó ella.

El rubio relajo su aspecto puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y caminó tranquilamente hasta donde estaba la amazona gritandole insultos al morocho. -¿Qué sucede Hinata?- preguntó despreocupado.

El chico morocho se había levantado y miraba con un odio profundo a la ojiperla. Cuando este se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio lo quedo mirando enojado. -¿¡¡Que te metes oxigenado!!? - agarro a la chica del brazo de vuelta e intentó tironearla al lado de él-¡Ven aca maldita perra!- pero ella se resistía.

-Te dije que me suel... -Se quejó Hinata pero le interrumpió la acción del ojiazual.

Naruto tranquilamente agarró la mano con la que el morocho tenía sujeta a la ojiperla y apretó fuerte en los nudillos asiendo que este la soltara inmediatamente. - Aléjate. - Fue su única advertencia poniendose entre ella y el morocho, regalandole su peor mirada. Algo brillo en sus ojos azules intensos, algo que decía _"Síguela molestando y te romperé todos los huesos bastardo"_. El chico trago duro y se soltó del agarré de el rubio, dio dos pasos asía atras. Miró a Hinata pero no dijo nada y se fue cojeando.

El rubio miraba con una sonrisa como se iba el idiota y cuando se dio vuelta, para recibir el agradesimiento de la peliazual, se sorprendió de encontrarla mirándolo enojada y con los brazos cruzados. -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó extrañado.

-¿Por qué te metiste?- le reclamó enojada.

\- Pues...- el rubio dudó - él te estaba molestando y...

-No tienes porque meterte- lo interrumpió- .Ese era un asunto mio y puedo sola. - Giro su rostro hacia un costado haciendo un pequeño puchero.

El rubio se rió " _Parece una niña" -De_ acuerdo! Disculpame - Aprendió que lo mejor era no contrariarla. -Vamos ¿entonces?...

...Hinata lo quedó mirando un rato desconfiada y luego largo el aire contenido. Empezo a caminar con Naruto a su lado. Cuando llegaron al lugar ya no estaban ni Temari ni Shikamaru y la ojiperla se froto la sien con la mano.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?- preguntó preocupado el rubio.

Ella lo miró y dijo que si con la cabeza, él se acerco un poco mas a ella.

-¿Quieres comer algo?..

Ella se sentia mareada y derepente la música empezo a taladrarle la cabeza. Sintió que estaba algo debil y se agarro del brazo del rubio. -Vamonos a otro lado. La música me esta matando.. -No le gustaba pedir ayuda pero que podía hacer..

El rubio paso su brazo derecho por su cintura y con la mano izquierda tomo despacio el brazo izquierdo de la ojiperla, ayudandola a caminar. En vez de caminar para el pueblo caminaron asia el lado opuesto llegando al bosque que estaba al borde del rio. La musica era un breve murmuro y se sentaron alli mirando al agua y a la luna.

La ojiperla se acostó en el pasto, se abrió la campera y con las dos manos se froto la frente con los ojos cerrados. Entonces escucho un suspiro del rubio. - Disculpame por arruinarte la noche Naruto.- No quería mirarlo porque estaba segura que estaba enojado por averlo sacado de la fiesta.

Escucho que él se aclaraba la garganta. -No te preocupes..

-Si quieres- le interrumpió ella sin abrir los ojos- puedes ir a buscar a una de las chicas y volver con tus amigos.

-No, no. Esta bien- contestó rápido- No te dejaría sola..- eso último fue un breve susurro.

Ella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando y sonrio dándole las gracias con ese gesto. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y desvío la mirada al río. Su reacción le pareció lo mas tierna a Hinata, rió bajito y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Hubo un silencio que no era incómodo como los que habían tenido antes, este era diferente. Como si les bastara estar sólo con su compañía. Cuando la peliazul sintió que el dolor menguaba se sentó y se desató la cola alta del pelo.

Miro de reojo al rubio y este hacía movimientos raros con la cara, como si estuviera discutiendo con alguien. Cosa que divirtió a la ojiperla y no pudo evitar reirse a carcajadas.

-¿Eh? ¿Que te sucede?- le pregunto sin entender él.

-Na..nada- dijo entre risas. El rubio la quedo mirando extrañado hasta que la risa de Hinata le contagió y empezó a reir él también.

Cuando ya se calmaron los dos se quedaron mirando un largo rato sin mediar palabra. Era como si se reflejaran en la pupila del otro y no podían desviar la mirada. La primera en darse cuenta fue la peliazul y desvío su rostro al río luego él imitó su gesto.

Otra vez ese silenció incómodo se planto entre ellos y ella fue la que hablo. - Cuéntame Naruto...- lo miró mientras él la observaba- ¿Hace mucho son amigos ustedes cuatro?

El sonrió - Puff!!- dijo asiendo un ademán con la mano- En realidad somos cinco. Nos conocimos a los 15 años y nos hicimos buenos amigos...

-Y ¿cuántos años tienes ahora?- preguntó curiosa.

-¿Yo?- dijo señalandose con el dedo índice.

-Si tú - le contesto riendose.

-25...- parecía que quiso hacer una pregunta pero no se animo y miró al rio.

Ella imitó la acción-Yo también tengo 25 y hace 10 años que conosco a las chicas. Al principio también eramos cinco.- contó con un tono triste recordando sus aventuras. Luego sonrió al recordar la felicidad de sus dos amigas los días que unieron sus vidas con los chicos que amaban. -Dos de ellas se casaron...

-¿Casaron?- interrumpió Naruto asombrado -¿Tan jóvenes?

-Pues yo dije lo mismo, pero ellas estaban muy enamoradas... Una se fue a Francia y la otra a América.- le contó mientras inconsientemente se sentaba enforma de indio,cruzando las piernas.

\- Debió ser duro separarte de tus amigas..- comentó en un leve murmuro.

-Tal vez...-suspiro- estaba feliz porque ellas eran feliz, pero triste a la vez porque las separaban de mi lado. -dijo mientras jugaba con el dedo, con un pasto largo.

El rubio observaba cada movimiento que hacia. - Amas mucho a tus amigas- fue una afirmación mas que una pregunta.

-¡Obvio que si!- contestó efusiva mirandolo. Luego devolvió la vista al pasto.-Aveces no sé si soy tan buena amiga...- no sabía por qué se estaba abriendo de esa forma con él, pero tenía un extraño sentimiento calido en el pecho que la insitaba a hablar.

-No creo que sea así- intentó conconsolarla él.

-Aveces...soy terrible- dijo riendose, acordandose de que le había gritado a Sakura en ruso.

-¿Aveces?- le preguntó irónicamente.

Ella rio de vuelta - Bueno, la mayoría del tiempo... soy celosa de mis amigas lo admito- le dijo como si estuviera confensando un crimen.

Naruto rio también- No es malo querer cuidar a los que amas- le relajó él.

-Ese chico... ¿Sasuke?-Le comentó.

-Si ¿Qué tiene?- le preguntó sin entender a donde iba la conversación.

\- Lo conoces bien ¿no?- le preguntó curiosa.

-¡Claro! Es mi mejor amigo desde hace 10 años también.- La miró extrañado -¿Por?

-¿Y cómo es él?- el rubio seguía sin entender, pero ella necesitaba saber si era bueno para su amiga.

\- Pues...- Naruto se rasco la cabeza mientras veía el río- Es algo singular... Tiene caracter fuerte y algo agrio. Pero no es un mal tipo, todo lo contrario. Siempre esta con la gente que lo necesita, aunque no es de mucho hablar. - Miro a la ojiperla y ella lo observaba, como estudiandolo.- Trabajador de gran corazón, un excelente amigo...¿Por qué lo preguntás?

-Mmm.. ¿Puedo contarte algo y prometes que queda entre nosotros?- le preguntó suplicante.

-¡Claro! ¡Soy una tumba!- contesto serio.

-A Sakura le gusta él...-murmuro

-A Sasuke también le gusta ella- le confirmó el rubio con una sonrisa. Ella le sonrió, pero fue como una sonrisa amarga. -¡Hey! ¿Por qué esa cara?

-Debes pensar que soy una egoista, pero... me gustaría... no sé. - no sabía cómo completar la frase.

-Te gustaría que no se alejé de tí...- le completó él.

-¿Soy una mala amiga no?- le preguntó con una sonrisa triste.

-No lo sé...- no supo que decir.- Creó que intentas cuidarla de alguien que no conoces... - Ella lo miró con los ojos vidriosos y con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro.

Desvío la mirada- Pero si tú dices que es bueno... creo que tendre que creerte Naruto.- Lo mira de vuelta pero esta vez con fuego en los ojos. - Pero llega a lastimarla lo mataré y ¡a ti también!- El rubio se rió a carcajadas.

Otro silencio se instalo entre ellos, Naruto se relajo y estiro las piernas y apoyo las palmas de sus manos para poner su espalda a 45grados del suelo. -¿Tienes familia?- le pregunto curioso.

-Tengo a mi padre y una hermana menor. Mi mama falleció...

-Lo siento mucho- le dijo nervioso.

-No te preocupes - con una sonrisa para que no se tensara. - Ella murio cuando tenía 10...- le contó -¿Y tú?¿Tienes familia? - Cuando lo miró, sintió que el brillo tan singular de sus ojos se volvia mas opaco.

-Mis padres murieron cuando tenia 5...

-Lo siento mucho ¡¡de verdad!!- se sentía tan mal por aver preguntado. Él le dedicó la misma sonrisa que ella le había regalado hace un momento.

-Mi familia son mis padrinos y mis amigos, mis hermanos..- recupero el brillo intenso de sus ojos. Derepente se puso algo nervioso -yyy... Toneri?

-¿Qué tiene?- no entendía su pregunta.

-¿Es... es tu... novio?- tartamudeo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y mirando al río.

Ella rio- No. -contestó divertida por la pregunta- Es un amigo, prácticamente mi hermano mayor.- aclaró.

-Aah.. - fue lo único que contestó.

Hinata le dio curiosidad y se decidió por preguntarle -Y tú..¿Tienes novia?

Naruto se removió nervioso en su lugar -Algo así.. - Contesto muy bajo, la ojiperla apenas lo escucho.

-¿Cómo "algo así"?- No entendió lo que dijo y tenía la esperanza, aunque no sabía por qué, de haber escuchado mal.

Él suspiro- Me pelie con ella antes de venir para aca...

-¿Por qué...?-Sabía que no era su asunto pero ya había preguntado.

-Estoy con ella hace 2 años - ella agradeció que no la estaba viendo, Hinata sonrió amargamente y miró al río. -No le caen bien mis amigos y no quería que venga esta semana...Le dije que siempre pondría a mis amigos primero hasta que ella madurara...- El rubio sonrió.- Cuando salí de su departamento me tiró la ropa que tenía en su casa y empezó a gritarme como loca- Hinata imaginó la esena y empezó a reirse también...

...Naruto la observó reirse, era una risa melodiosa y tuvo el sentimiento de querer orila siempre.-¡No te rias! -Quizo disimular.

Cuando ella se calmo un poco- Perdón- dijo limpiandose las lagrimas de risa. -Pasa que me imagine la esena y...- Empezo a reirse de vuelta mientras se agarraba la panza.

-¿Te diviertes con mis desgracias?- dijo disimulando enojo, pero no pudo evitar reirse también.

-Bue... bueno...ya.. ya es.. ya esta- dijo entre risas y tomando aire para calmarse.

Naruto moría por devolverle la pregunta y una vez que hubo silencio entre ellos, decidió hacerlo- ¿Tienes... tienes novio?- miraba al cielo para que ella no notara su cara roja como tomate.

-¿Yo?- contestó sorprendida.

Él se rió divertido por su pregunta -Claro, tú... - La miró cuando sintió que su cara ya no ardía.

-No... tampoco eh tenido novio por mucho tiempo.- Aclaro mirando el río. -Digamos que no he encontrado el que me aguante.- Dijo riendose.

Él también lo hizo.-¿Me preguntó por qué sera?- irónicamente le preguntó.

Hinata lo miró achinando los ojos, mientras él reia contentó- ¿Te burlas de mi?- Naruto se rió con mas ganas.

Por alguna extraña razón le hacía feliz saber que ella no tenía novio, obviamente no dijo nada al respecto. Ella volvió a acostarse estirando las piernas y con los brazos como almohada.

El rubio la observó mientras ella veía las estrellas. Quiso grabarse la imagen en la memoria. Los ojos grandes, grises y perlados observaban las estrellas con un brillo particular, sus mejillas apenas coloreadas por un rosa natural y su piel blanca le daban la impresión de una perfecta muñeca de porcelana. Su nariz era pequeña y respingada, perfecta para su rostro. Los labios algo gruesos y rosa pastel estaban curvados en una hermosa sonrisa. Recordaba su sabor dulce y pasional cuando lo besó... Bajo hasta su pera que le daba a su rostro la forma perfecta. Siguió por su cuello blanco como la nieve y delicado. Llegó hasta sus pechos que tenían un movimiento casi imperceptible por su respiración acompasada, grandes a comparación del promedio de las chicas. Su abdomen plano que ocultaba bajo esa tela negra, sus piernas no tan largas pero bien formadas con muslos trabajados y pantorrillas delgadas.

Volvió a su rostro y al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta de su extenso exámen. Observó su pelo largo, sedoso con ese color particular negro con destellos azulados y un exquisito olor a lilas.

-Que lindas se ven las estrellas aqui..- Comento Hinata totalmente ajena a la mirada del rubio.

Él se sonrojo porque se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo y se aclaró la garganta al sentir que la voz no le salía. Se acostó igual que ella, mirando las estrellas. -Si - contestó al fin. -Por cierto,- se le ocurrió preguntar- ¿Cómo hablas tan bien nuestro idioma? ¿No eres de Rusia?

-Nací en Tokio... después de la muerte de mi mamá nos mudamos a Inglaterra. A la casa de mi tío...- hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que ella continuó.- Mi tío murió cuando tenía 15 recien cumplidos y nos mudamos a Rusia, con mi familia y mi primo Neji, que es prácticamente mi hermano también. -El rubio ladea la cabeza para verla. - Ese año conosí a Tenten, que ahora esta casada con mi primo.- Contó con una gran sonrisa- Luego conosí a Sakura e Ino, ella fue la primera en casarse con un chico de inglaterra... -Su expresión cambio con un entresejo fruncido.Siempre mirando a las estrellas.

Al rubio no le gustó verla enojada. -¿Y a Temari?- y así como se habia degustado volvió su sonrisa.

-A ella la conosí por hacer un trabajo de la escuela con el hermano. Ella es mayor que nosotras, - lo miró con una sonrisa cómplice- pero es un secreto- y le guiñó el ojo.

Él se rió divertido y miró el cielo. Ya le habia contado dos secretos de ella y le gustaba la sensación de que le tenga confianza.

-Yo también viaje mucho de chico..- le contó él.

-¿A si?- dijo curiosa.

-Si, mi padrino es escritor y viajabamos contantemente para que él busque historias... Si te digo en cuantos pueblos, ciudades, provincias y países eh estado no me creerías- contó divertido.

\- ¿Y cómo terminaste aqui?- preguntó con el entresejo fruncido.

\- Pues.. Mi madrina es de aqui y me mudé con ella a los 15 cansado de los viajes. Y conocí a los personajes que tengo como amigos..- dijo lo último riendose junto con ella.

Estuvieron un largo tiempo hablando de cosas de su vida, hasta que la ojiperla empezó a bostesar.

\- Creó que deberíamos volver.- dijo sentandose y tallandose un ojo con la mano.

Naruto se puso de pie y se estiró - Tienes razón... -se acordó por qué se habían ido de la fiesta y la observó. -¿Se te fue el dolor de cabeza?

-Am... si -dijo algo dubitativa.

El rubio extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella la acepto.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó él poniendo sus manos en la nuca .

-Si - dijo ella acomodándose unos mechones atras de la oreja.

Y empezaron a caminar, no se habían dado cuenta y se notaba que faltaba poco para que amaneciera.

-¡Mira!- dijo ella señalando al horizonte del lado de la montaña. -Esta amaneciendo...

Él observo el lugar que le indicó. - Pasaron las horas volando. No creía que habíamos estado tanto tiempo alli.- comentó sorprendido.

Se quedaron mirando la salida del sol - ¡Que hermoso! ¿no?

Naruto la miró a ella y vió otra clase de sonrisa que no le había visto aún. Una que iluminó su rostro y expresaba una felicidad enorme. -Si, hermoso- susurro, mas hablando de su expresión que por el amanecer.

Él trago saliva y desvío la mirada antes de que ella se diera cuenta. _"¿Qué me pasa?¿Por qué mi corazón late así?"_. Se tocó el pecho, sentía a su corazon en la garganta por como latía. Volvió a mirarla y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y las manos empezaron a sudarle. Se miró las manos _"¿Por qué...?"_ frotó sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y se quedo mirando las luces del cielo con un aranjado con verde, por el bosque, y medio violasio.

-¡¡HINATA!!- se escuchó el grito de una chica a nuestra derecha. Se volteanon los dos y vieron a Temari, Sakura y Tamaki que venían corriendo hacía ellos.

Naruto se separó un poco de la ojiperla y vio que sus tres amigos también venían atras de ellas caminando tranquilamente.

Las tres chicas abrazaron a Hinata. -¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó una preocupada Sakura.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste?- le dijo enojada Temari.

-¡Estabamos muy preocupadas!- le contó Tamaki.

Sus amigos llegaron a donde estaban. Mientras las chicas seguían atosigando a la peliazul con preguntas ellos rodearon a su amigo perdido.

-Dobe... - el primero en hablar fue Sasuke. Sólo dijo eso, pero lo hizo con el tono con el que hablaría con un niño que hizo una travesura.

-¿Qué?- preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

-Eres un travieso- le dijo bajo Kiba abrazándolo con un brazo por ensima de los hombros y con una sonrisa.

-No sé de que hablan..- se defendió tranquilo pero con un pequeño sonrojo mientras se separaba del castaño.

Shikamaru no dijo nada, él sólo observa. El rubio sabia que su amigo peresoso era mucho mas inteligente que los otros dos y se iba a dar cuenta que entre ellos no había pasado nada.

El rubio vió a la ojiperla y sonrió. Sus miradas justo se cruzaron y ella le devolvió el gesto, cosa que hizo sonrojar al rubio otra vez pero no desvío la mirada y su sonrisa se hizo mas ancha. Justo Sakura le hablo a Hinata y ella dejo de mirarlo.

-Ya etabamos llendo para alla.- Explicaba la ojiperla. - Pasa que me empezó a doler la cabeza y le pedí a Naruto si me podía llevar a un lugar más tranquilo.- Decía mientras los chicos se acercaban al grupo. - Y nos quedamos hablando y se nos paso la hora. Nada más.- se defendió ella.

-Bueno, -suspiro Temari- lo importante es que estas bien. Si te llegaba a pasar algo ¡¡Toneri iba a matarme!!- se quejó mientras le daba un escalofrío.

-Bueno no tienen que preocuparse por eso te lo dije.- Habló Kiba pasando su brazo por los hombros de Tamaki. -Naruto iba a cuidarla muy bien.- eso último se noto que lo dijo con doble sentido y el rubio se dedicó a darle una mirada reprobatória.

-Kiba...- dijo el ojiazul entre dientes.

El castaño sólo se rió mientras todos lo miraban mal. Empezaron a caminar llendo a la posada de las chicas ya que habían dicho que ellos lo iban a acompañar.

Adelante iban Tamaki y Kiba, este seguía con el brazo por el hombro de ella. Atras de ellos iban Hinata y Tamari hablando bajito. Luego estaba Sasuke y Sakura, ella iba enganchada del brazo del azabache. Por último iban Shikamaru y Naruto en silencio.

Hasta que el castaño decidió preguntar-¿Qué pasó Naruto?

El rubio lo miró extrañado- Lo que dijo ella... ¿Y con tigo y Temari? Justo fuimos a buscarlos cuando ella se descompuso..- desvío el tema.

-Nada, - contestó con su tono tranquilo- Sólo fuimos a bailar..

Naruto se sorprendió -¿Tú?¿Bailando?- no creía lo que escuchaba. Su amigo siempre decía "Es demaciado problemático aprender a bailar, tienes que estar en movimiento todo el tiempo". Por eso se había ganado el apodo de perezoso.

-Si... Bueno no cambies el tema. ¿Que hicieron?

-Nos fuimos al borde del bosque y ahi estuvimos hablando hasta que se sintió mejor...

-¿Y de qué estuviera hablando?

-De todo un poco... - Miró a Shikamaru y él lo estudiaba con la mirada.

\- Esperó que no hallas dicho nada de nuestra profesión. Sabes que ahora debemos ser cuidadosos. - El rubio se había olvidado completamente de ese detalle. Agradeció que ella no le alla preguntado eso, pero él tampoco sabía a qué se dedicaba ella.

-No eh dicho nada, no te preocupes.

Justo llegaron a la posada de ellas y se despidieron. Ellos emprendieron el camino a su posada, entre burlas.

-¡¡Aah Narutin!!- El primero fue Kiba -¿Asique te la llevaste lejitos eh hiciste de las tuya?- y se reía mientras le daba codasos.

-¡No eh hecho nada idiota!- se defendió él.

-Claro, por eso tienes la campera manchada con pasto y ella tenía el pelo con tierra- agrego Sasuke mostrandole las mangas de la campera con manchas verdes.

Naruto odió lo perspicaz que era el azabache. - Sólo nos acostamos a ver las estrellas- dijo inocente.

-Aja... - contestó irónico el castaño. - Después de hacer valla a saber uno..- y más risas.

-No hables mucho Kiba que vimos con Hinata como te estabas besando con Tamaki mientras bailabas- mientras hacía que bailaba y se besaba con una pareja invisible. Hasta Shikamaru se rió, logrando que el castaño se ponga peor que un tomate. -Paso lo que dijo ella, se empezó a sentirse mal por la música y nos alejamos. Nos sentamos a la orilla del rio y estuvimos hablando. Luego nos pusimos a ver las estrellas y se nos pasó la hora...

-¿O sea que no paso nada?..¿Eso quieres decir?- le preguntó Sasuke.

-Lo he estado diciendo desde el principio..- dijo ya exasperado el rubio.

Por fin llegaron a la posada de ellos, subieron se cambiaron y se acostaron. Los amigos del rubio se durmieron enseguida. Pero él tenía la mente ocupada con el recuerdo de la conversación con sierta ojiperla que no lo dejaba consiliar el sueño. Sonreía cuando recordaba sus bromas, y se entristecía por su historia de familia. Naruto había podido grabar en su memoria la imagen de ella acostada mirando las estrellas y suspiraba sin darse cuenta. Se removió en la cama y le vino a la cabeza la sonrisa que tenía con la puesta de sol y las cosas que le pasaron a él en ese momento. No sabía ni le importaba saber qué había sido eso. Sólo la veía a ella con esa sonrisa y sus pequeños dientes blancos... y así logro dormirse...

 **Jojojo!!!! Alguien a caído en la trama me parece!!! jaja..**

 **El primer acercamiento Naruhina!!! Conocieron sus historias y creó que hubo una conección... Ustedes que dicen??**

 **Bien!! Aca les traje la continuación, no quise qué pasará mucho tiempo porque sé que es feo estar esperando!!**

 **Gracias de vuelta a todos!!**

 **Me hace muy feliz escribir y gracias a ustedes sigo con esta historia. No duden en dejarme sus review**. **Pliss.**

 **ThonyCVS: No lo dudes Naruto tiene un lado perverso!! Tantos años con Jiraiya no creo que no se le halla pegado nada jaja.**

 **Disculpen por los horrores ortográficos!!**

 **Nos leemos...!!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi-sama...**

 **Capítulo 6.**

 **No niegues tus sentimientos...**

El domingo paso tranquilo. Los dos grupos se la pasaron recuperandose de la resaca, a diferencia de Naruto y Hinata que no habían tomado toda la noche como los demás...

...Hinata estaba en el comedor solitaria merendando un té con una porción de torta de chocolate. Cuando Toneri se sentó a su lado con una taza de té.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo fue la fiesta anoche?- preguntó curioso.

\- Tranquila..- dijo la ojiperla sin más detalles. Mientras comía un poco de pastel.

-¿Te divertiste?- insistió con el tema.

Ella lo miró expectante -¿Qué sucede?- Hinata sabía que si él insistía con un tema era por algo que quería saber.

-Nada en realidad...- contestó sacándole importancia, tomando su té mirándola profundamente.

\- Estube con Naruto toda la noche- le contó soltando un suspiró. Su amigo siempre se salía con la suya. -Bailamos un poco y luego me empezó a doler la cabeza y nos fuimos...- Levantó y bajó los hombros.- Me contó un poco de su vida y yo un poco de la mía.- Tomó un poco de su té.

Él al principio se sorprendió, luego sonrió. -Que bueno que se llevan mejor..- comentó sin más.

-Es un buen chico... Es amable- Ella sonrió recordando cómo rieron ambos.

-Es especial. -Dijo con un tono que no llegó a entender la ojiperla. - ¿No pasó nada más?- le guiñó el ojo y le robó un poco de pastel con el tenedor.

Hinata enrojeció un poco -¿Por qué todos preguntan lo mismo?- dijo exasperada.

-Porque lo besaste antes de saber su nombre si quiera. - Contestó lo más normal.

-¿¡Siempre me va a perseguir esa decisión idiota!?

\- Si. - dijo riendo Toneri.

Ella término de tomar el té y se levantó. - Me voy a dar un paseo. Vengo para la comida.

-De acuerdo. - Dijo mientras agarraba el plato donde quedaba la mitad de la porción de la torta de chocolate que había dejado ella.

Hinata salió con un jogging ajustado de color negro y una remera suelta, varios talles mas grande y gris. La tarde estaba algo fresca, pero no quería subir a la habitación porque las chicas roncaban como osos.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo por el pueblo, viendo de todo un poco. Había pensado en pasear un rato con Kenso, pero al no tener abrigo seguro se enfermaría. Pero como estaba en movimiento no sentía tanto frío.

Decidió ir un rato al muelle, un poco de aire la ayudaría a ordenar sus pensamientos. Estaba muy preocupada por su amiga Tenten y su primo, hace más de dos meses que no recibía noticias de ellos y le preocupaba. Para empeorar las cosas en el pueblo no tenía señal el celular, todos se comunicaban con teléfonos fijos.

Llegó al muelle y vió la espalda ancha de un rubio conocido, sentado al borde del final de la rampa con una caña de pescar en las manos. Se acercó y se sentó al lado. -¿Tuviste suerte?

Naruto se asustó, casi tirando la caña, reacción que hizo reir a la ojiperla. -¡DIOS!... Me asustaste..- dijo exaltado llevándose una mano al pecho. Luego sonrió -¿Cómo estas?

-Bien ¿y tú?- mientras movía sus piernas, que colgaba del muelle, intercaladas.

-Bien.. Estaba aburrido- le contó.- Los otros estan muertos - dijo riendose.

\- Si entras en nuestra habitación te puedes confundir tranquilamente con una caverna donde invernan osos. - Contó divertida y él le regaló la más linda risa que escuchó de algún chico alguna vez.

Él no dijo más nada y se quedo mirando el horizonte, ella lo miró examinando su rostro. Era un rostro varonil y su perfil muy bien definido. Esas tres marquitas que tenía en sus mejillas nunca las había visto en nadie, pero a él le quedaban perfecto. Lo hacían único.. _"¿Qué estoy pensando?"_. Hinata desvío la mirada y no dijo más nada.

Ella seguía preocupada por sus primos y no pensaba en otra cosa. El río la calmaba y el suave murmullo del viento le decían que seguro estaban bien. Sonrió, inconsciente y se relajó. Ahí se dió cuenta que el rubio estaba muy callado, por lo poco que lo conocía sabía que era un charlatan. Lo miró y este estaba con una expresión seria en el rostro. A ella se le ocurrió que tal vez le estaba molestanto su presencia.

-A... disculpa - dijo intentando levantarse.

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos y la miro. -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó..¿asustado?

-Nada. - le contestó ella deteniéndose- Creí que tal vez querías estar solo y yo...no sé. Te estaba molestando.- le contó algo avergonzada.

-Ah... No para nada. Sólo... estaba pensando unas cosas - dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano para sacarle importancia. - No tienes porque irte.-agregó con una sonrisa señalando con la cabeza que podía sentarse.

Ella lo hizo, pero cuando lo miró de vuelta él seguía perdido en sus pensamientos con la misma expresión. La ojiperla sonrió, Toneri tenía razón. _"Es especial"_.

Como él estaba tan con concentrado en sus pensamientos ella aprobecho y le tocó las marcas de su mejilla con los dedos. Al contacto el rubio se asustó y la miró horrorisado -¿Qué haces?

-Disculpa... - se sintió como una niña regañada. -Me llaman la atención- le contó señalando las marcas con el dedo. -Nunca las había visto en nadie.

El rubio toco su mejilla -Ah.. Son de nacimiento. - le dijo él.

-Me gustan -Naruto se sorprendió y ella se dió cuenta lo que acababa de decir. -Eee... quiero decir...eee.. -Se puso nerviosa. -Que te quedan bien.- Quiso arreglarla con una sonrisa y él abrió mas los ojos. -Digo que...- quiso golpearse la cara sólo por decir estupideces -...son únicas- y empezó a reirse nerviosa, demaciado alto para el gusto de la ojiperla y roja como un tomate.

El rubio sonrio divertido -¿Hay algo más qué te llame la atención?

La ojiperla no entendio a que se refería-¿Qué?

Él soltó una carcajada -Claro, si me vas a tocar todo lo que te llame la atención.. ¿Si hay algo más?- la ojiperla se sorprendió y se sonrojo hasta mas no poder.

-¡Que idiota!- dijo dandole un pequeño empujón en el hombro mientras él reía a todo pulmón. Pero ella no lo iba a dejar así, asique contratacó -No, sólo me llaman la atención esas marcas.- y acarició las mejillas del rubio, haciéndolo callar de inmediato.Ella feliz por haber logrado callarlo se acercó mas para examinar las marcas más detenidamente.

El rubio se quedó completamente quieto, entonces ella lo vio a los ojos y se dio cuenta que eran mas profundos y hermoso que había visto en su corta vida. Eran hipnotizantes, sintió que se perdía en esos zafiros que la observaban.Se dió cuenta que él poco a poco se acercaba y ella tambien lo hacía. Se sentía como un mental que era atraído a un imán...un pequeño tornillo que era atraído por la enorme fuerza de un imán gigantesto.

Sus ojos se iban serrando de apoco y cuando sintió que sus labios al fin se tocaban fue como una explosión en su estomago. Se olvidó de todo, la calidez que sentía en su mano y sus labios fueron directo a todo su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta que el que estaba besando en ese momento era él, era el beso mas tierno que jamas había sentido...

... Naruto no podía creer que estuviera besando a Hinata. Ese sabor dulce que tenían sus labios le invadian todo su ser y sentía cosas en el estómago que no llegaba a entender y que nunca había llegado a sentir con otra chica que halla besado. Es suave tacto de su mano en su mejilla sólo alteraba mas sus sentidos y no era capaz de sentir otra cosa.

Enganchó la caña en unas de las tablas al costado de donde estaba sentado, sin romper el beso. Giró su cuerpo un poco más para ella, doblando su pierna entre ellos y con una de sus manos tomó su cintura para sentir mejor su cuerpo.

La ojiperla se sorprendió y apenas abrió la boca. El rubio aprovechó ese movimiento para introducir su lengua en la cavidad de ella. Sintiéndose extasiado hasta límites insospechados por el sabor de su boca. Ella no tardó en ir a su encuentro, haciendo el beso más demandante.

Él quiso acercarla un poco más, asique corrió la pierna hasta ponerla atras de ella y otra colgando todavía por el borde. Ella seguía sentada con las piernas colgadas. Entonces la pego más a él, apoyando una mano en su cadera y la otra en su nuca, sintiendo en sedoso pelo.

Las lenguas seguían sumidas en una pelea que no tendría ganador. Entonces ella mordio un poco su labio inferior ganadose un pequeño y bajo suspiro del rubio. " _Me estas volviendo loco Hinata"_ , pensó este.

Siguió con el beso, sentía que si separaba se despertaría de un hermoso sueño. Él imitó su acción y le mordiquio el labio y pudo escuchar un perfecto y sensual gemido que elevó la temperatura de Naruto hasta sentir un escalofrío en toda su columna vertebral.

Cuando no tubo aire, ni ella ni él, se separaron un poco sin abrir los ojos y con la respiración agitada. Entonces sintió que ella llevaba la otra mano a su nuca y acariciaba su cabello con sus delgados dedos. Él abrió un poco los ojos y la vio con los ojos cerrados todavía. Con los labios algo hinchados y rojos por el intenso beso y el rubio sonrió.

Ella abrió un poco los ojos y al verlo con esa expresión se mordió el labio y se acercó de vuelta a él.

Otro beso empezó, pero este fue ella quien lo dió. Su beso era mucho mas pasional, buscando más contacto Hinata se arrodilló al frente de él y lo beso como si quisiera comerlo. A Naruto le encantó, nadie lo había besado de esa forma y al sentir que ella bajaba su mano hacia su torso él empezó a mover su mano a la espalda de ella. Sintiendo perfectamente como ella se estremecía con cada movimiento de sus manos.

Lo que le fascinó, besaba como los dioses pero el temblor de su cuerpo le decia que no muchos la habían llegado a tocar y eso lo hacía feliz.

El segundo beso así como empezó terminó, rápido con la respiración más agitada todavía y con una sonrisa de tonto en los labios del rubio.

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos se dió cuenta que estaba anocheciendo y se sorprendió. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado besandose? Ella se sentó al borde del muelle de vuelta sonrojada y con la mirada perdida en el agua.

Naruto sintió el ambiente tensó y se acomodó como estaba en un principio. Miró su relog y se sorprendió de que ya casi era hora de cenar. Agarró su caña sacó el frenó del carrete y empezó a mover la manivela para guardar la línea.

El silencio sólo lo interrumpía en suave murmullo del viento y el movimiento de la mano del rubio. Él no sabía que decir, no se sentía arrepentido pero tal vez tenía que pedir perdón. Pero el rubio no era falso, él no iba a decir algo que no sentía. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces?

Cuando terminó de juntar la línea la miró. Hinata seguía perdida en sus pensamientos y esa seguridad que siempre desprendía pareció desaparecer después del beso. - Deberíamos volver...- susurro él mientras se levantaba.Ella imitó su acción, pero no dijo nada.

Así emprendieron el camino, en un sepulcral silencio. Salieron del muelle y ninguno se miraba, ella observando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera visto en su vida. Mientras que el rubio tenía la mirada al frente sin ver nada en particular, totalmente perdido.

Hubo un helado y fuerte viento que golpeó sus rostros. Él la vio por puro instituto y se dió cuenta que se abrazaba a ella misma mientras su boca tiritaba de frío. _"Qué imbesil que soy"_ pensó golpeandose mentalmente. Se sacó su chamarra preferida, una totalmente negra con el cierre anaranjado, y se lo puso en los hombros.

Ella al estar tan consentrada en el suelo ni cuenta se dió que él se detuvo a sacarse la campera. Cuando el rubio se la puso sobre los hombros lo miró, por primera vez después de los besos, anonadada por su acción deteniendose por completo.

\- Póntela, debes tener frío..- Él le sonrió.

-Pe... pero tú..- Tenía sonrojada sus mejillas y a Naruto le encantó verla así.

-No te preocupes- le interrumpió él. - En la siguiente cuadra esta la posada donde me hospedó con los chicos. - Él empezó a caminar con la caña en un hombro y la otra mano en su bolsillo. - Podemos pasar por alli, dejo esto- refiriendose al artefacto para pescar- agarro una campera y te acompaño a tu posada.

-No quiero molestarte... - susurró a su espalda.

Naruto se dió media vuelta para verla y se paró en seco con los ojos como platos. A ella obviamente le iba muy grande su campera, pero al verla sonrojada y todavía con los labios rojos fue la visión más exitante que tuvo hasta ahora. El viento estaba helado, pero él tenía calor. Vio los labios de la ojiperla y deseó con todas las ganas del mundo volver a probarlos, era una necesidad. Necesitaba sentir su dulce y suave sabor... Se dio cuenta lo que estaba pensando y sacudió la cabeza para despejarla. -No es ninguna molestia..- fue lo único que contesto para seguir caminando en silencio.

Una vez llegaron a la posada Hinata se quedo mirando la postal con la cabeza ladeada a un costado y la insertidumbre en su rostro. Mientras Naruto se rascaba la nuca, entre nervioso y avergonzado por la facha del lugar donde estaba hospedado.

-Ya sé, es un cuchitril.- Le comentó nervioso- pero fue el único lugar que acetaron a Akamaru.- Ella rió bajito y a él le encantó escucharla. -Pasa, parece que se va a caer a pedasos pero es bastante resistente. -Dijo el rubio riendose y empezando a caminar adelantede ella.

Abrió la puerta y dejó que ella pasara primero, luego él entró. - Espérame aquí... ya regresó.

Dejó a Hinata mientras él subía apurado a la habitación. Una vez adentro puso la caña en un costado y agarró su bolso buscando una campera rápido.

-¿Qué haces Naruto?- La voz de Shikamaru le sorprendió. Al estar en cuclillas se calló sentado en el suelo.

-Auch! - se quejó por el golpe.

-¿Qué estás buscando?- Le insistió su amigo.

-Una campera... -Dijo sin dejar de revolver el bolso.

-¿Que sales?¿A esta hora?- preguntó extrañado.

-Me encontré a Hinata y voy a acompañarla... - le contó sin mirarlo ya que había encontado un buzo y se lo estaba poniendo rápido.

-Eee... Naruto. -Lo llamó su amigo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó mientras ponía la cabeza por el agujero de la prenda.

-Te lo estás poniendo alrevez hermano.- con un tono divertido por la desesperación del rubio.

-¡Diablos!- se quejó entre dientes mientras se lo sacaba y se lo colocaba bien. -Ya vuelvo.- dijo saliendo de la pieza tan rápido como entró.

Sasuke salió del baño secandose el pelo con una toalla. -¿Escuche mal o dijo que iba a acompañar a Hinata?- preguntó curioso.

-Así es querido Sasuke..- le contestó Kiba desde arriba de su cama mirando divertido la puerta.

\- Parecía apurado - dijo el azabache viendo el desastre de ropa que dejó tirado el torbellino de su amigo.

-¡¡Eso porque no viste su cara!! Con desirte que ni cuenta se dio que estabamos viendolo.- le contó con una carcajada, Akamaru ladró moviendo la cola. -Si Akamaru- le contestó como si entendiera lo que el perro le decía. -Parece que nuestro Naruto tubo una buena experiencia- y estalló en risas.

-Esto será problemático... - susurró Shikamaru con una sonrisa. Mientras Sasuke miraba sin entender a sus amigos.

En la calle ya en camino a la posada estaban caminando Naruto y Hinata. El rubio ya no aguantaba más el silencio y decidió abordar el tema por mas vergonzoso que fuera.

-¿Te arrepentiste?- preguntó así sin más. Se maldijo por ser tan directo.

-No. - El rubio se sorprendió, como estaba tan callada él creyó que era eso.

-¿Entonces?¡No me miras ni me hablas!- _"¿Eso fue un reclamo?"_

 _-Quiero_ pedirte perdón Naruto. - Él se detuvo con sus palabras y ella lo hizo dos paso adelante de él pero sin darse vuelta para verlo.

-¿Por qué? - Le dolió que quiera pedirle perdón, _"¿Soy un juguete para ti? Hinata"._ No pudo evitar hacerse esa pregunta.

-Porque te bese y tienes novia... - _"Mierda"._ Se rascó la cabeza sin saber que decir, _"¿En qué estaba pensando? Me olvidé completamente de Shion... ¡Soy un bastardo!.. ¡¡Besé a una chica teniendo novia!!_

-Perdóname tú a mi. - Ella se dió media vuelta para verme asombrada.

-No, fue toda mi culpa..- ella dió un paso hacia el rubio. -Yo... yo te provoque... No quiero que piense que... - ella se puso de todos los colores mientras desvío la mirada del rubio.

Naruto se sentía fatal, ensima de haber traicionado a su novia la chica decía que ella lo habia provocado. _"¡Hay Hinata! Si supieras que muero por besarte de vuelta"..._

-Escucha Hinata- se acercó el paso que faltaba para estar bien juntos. -No hiciste nada. Yo quería besarte.. -El rubio vio como ella levantaba la mirada viéndolo anonadada. -Siento cosas...

-No digas nada Naruto- le interrumpió ella.- Ahora estás confundido, porque te peliaste con ella. Pero cuando vuelvas a tu casa, tu novia te va a buscar y se van a arreglar...- El rubio se quedó boquiabierto- Será mejor que sigamos siendo amigos- Ella le tomó el brazo y él bajó la cabeza.

-No... - susurró él sin mirarla. Ella lo soltó y lo miró sin comprender. Él apoyó sus dos manos en los hombros de ella.La miró con decisión en sus ojos. -No soy falso Hinata. No puedo fingir como si nada pasó, no sé que es lo que me provocas.- ello lo veía a los ojos incrédula - Pero sé que es algo fuerte, yo... - dudó al sentirse perdido por los ojos de la chica -Yo...- inconveniente iba acercando su rostro al de ella...

...Hinata sentía a su corazón latir desenfrenado, después del beso se sentía culpable. Ella nunca había besado a un chico que tuviera novia y creía que nunca lo haría. Pero ahi estaba, totalmente perdida en los zafiros del chico que tanto la estaba confundiendo. Naruto acercaba peligrosamente sus labios a los de ella y no podía moverse. Un rayo de cordura se apoderó de ella antes que sea tarde y apollo sus dedos en los labios de él. Naruto se detuvo y la quedó mirando sin comprender.

\- Perdóname Naruto... yo..- _"No tengo que enamorame, no ahora, no puedo... ¿Por qué ahora Naruto?"_

-¿Naruto? - escucharon un susurro y vió como el rubio veía a una persona atras de ella con los ojos abiertos de par en par y las pupilas dilatadas. Lo soltó y se separó de él para darse vuelta.

Vió a una chica rubia, un poco más alta que ella, con un bolso y los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Entonces escuchó el susurro del rubio. - Shion...

Y ahi lo supo.. la chica que estaba frente de ella era la novia de Naruto y se sintió fatal. Miró nerviosa al rubio, pero él no la veía estaba totalmente consentrado en su novia, entendió que tenía que irse.

-Adios Naruto..- susurró y no esperó respuesta, salió corriendo de ahí. Cuando pasó por al lado de ella pudo notar como la miraba con sus ojos violetas llenos de odio y rencor. Fue sólo un segundo y se sentio peor..

Corrió, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la posada. Agitada apollo las manos en sus rodillas mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire para recuperar el perdido. No entendía por qué corrió, era obvio que él no la seguiría, se quedaría con la novia y le explicaría que entre ellos no había nada.

Ante ese pensamiento sintió que algo le apretaba el pecho, fue un dolor punsante y llevó su mano al centro de su pecho y lo frotó para ver si conseguia menguar ese dolor. Pero no logro ningún cambio. _"¿Por qué ahora?¿Qué significa este dolor?"_

-¿Hinata?- la voz de Toneri la saco de sus pensamientos y al verlo con su expresión de insertidumbre lo único que provocó fue que ella se lanzará a su cuello para abrazarlo. -¿Qué sucede pequeña?- preguntó preocupado mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Hinata no pudo contestar y por primera vez lloró. Lloró por un chico, y al largar las lágrimas sintió que el dolor en vez de disminuir, aumentaba y le costaba respirar. No era por la corrida que hizo, sintió que la garganta se le serraba y un enorme adoquín prisionaba su corazón. No entendía por qué le afectaba tanto, sólo podía sentir.

-Me asustas Hina.. - le susurró su amigo. -...Tranquila... tranquila..- la arrullaba mientras acarisiaba su cabello y trataba de tranquilizarla...

...Toneri logró hacer entrar a Hinata, sin que nadie la viera en ese estado, a su cuarto. La sentó en su cama y se puso en cuclillas al frente de ella esperando que se calmara.

-¿Quieres agua?- le susurró él y ella movió la cabeza diciendo que si, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas una y otra vez, porque no dejaban de salir.

Él agarró una botella de la miniheladera que tenía serca de la cama, se la abrió y se lo dió. Hinata tomó un poco e intentó calmarse otra vez. Poco a poco lo logró.

-¿Quieres hablar?- Ella desvío la mirada. Él peliblanco la observó mejor. -¿Pasó algo con Naruto?- Preguntó sorpendiendo a la ojiperla.

-¿Có.. cómo sabes... ?- dijo con la voz entrecortada y sonrojada.

-Pues...- le contestó tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en el suelo frente a ella.- Llevas su campera..- Hinata se observó a ella misma y bufó molesta.

\- Sí.. -Fue su única repuesta, evitando la mirada de su amigo.

-¿Quieres contarme qué pasó?- le susurró mientras le tocaba la rodilla a su amiga.

\- Creó.. que ya lo sabes..- le contestó para después tomar un poco mas de agua.

Toneri observó sus ojos y nariz rojos por el llanto, el vacio en sus ojos perlados. Conosía muy bien ese sentimiento, ladeó su cabeza sin apartar la mirada del rostro de la ojiperla y apareció una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del peliblanco. - No debes negar tus sentimientos...- le dijo ganando que ella lo mirara.

-¿De que hablas? - le preguntó casi ofendida.

\- El amor llega en el momento menos indicado y no elijes de quién hacerlo...

\- No se de qué hablas..- le interrumpió ella con un murmullo bajo, pero audible para él.

El suspiró- Se besaron.. - mas que una pregunta fue una afirmación. - y este fue diferente ¿no?

-No puede haber nada entre nosotros.. - contestó tajante ella.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó curioso.

\- Él tiene novia...

El peliblaco rió ganadose el enojo de la ojiperla. -¡Vamos Hina! Eso no es impedimento - le contestó divertido. - Se nota a leguas que él siente algo por tí...- la ojiperla se puso peor que un tomate.

-¡No es todo!- le interrumpió ella enojadísima. Él dejo de reirse pero la veía con una sonrisa. -No te olvides que tengo cosas que hacer que tardarán mucho tiempo..- Toneri se puso serio. -Si me enamoró sólo sera un problema. - Termino diciendo cruzándose de brasos.

\- Ya estas en problemas.. - le dijo él. _"Ojala pudieras olvidarte de esta estúpida venganza"._ Ella no le costesto, entonces prosiguió. -Hina escucha... - ella lo miró a los ojos seriamente.- Sabes que de este plan podemos no salir vivos.. - la ojiperla movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo. - ¿Planeas morir sin saber que es el amor...?- Hinata se sorprendió con la observación de su amigo.- Aprovecha al máximo toda esta experiencia antes de meterte en esta loca idea tuya...

-¿Y tu?- le preguntó preocupada.

\- ¿Yo qué? - No entendió la preocupación de su amiga mas preciada.

-¿Tú... te has enamorado... alguna vez?- preguntó vergonzosa.

Él sonrió de manera triste. - Yo sí - sorprendió a la ojiperla. - Sigo enamorado de ella. Pero no podemos estar juntos... - susurró.

-¿Por qué..?

-Porque ella murió. - dijo sonriendo a la ojiperla mientras ella abría los ojos por la sorpresa. - Antes de ser tu guardaespaldas, un año atras, murió intentando salvar a su cliente. Ella trabajaba de lo mismo que yo, desgraciadamente ella murió y su cliente también... - Ella guardo silencio y él prosiguió con su relato.- Nos conocimos en la adolescencia y yo me enamoré de ella a primera vista. - sonrió melancólico. - Me costó mucho que ella se fijara en mi, pero lo logré. Su sueño era ser guardaespaldas y yo me contagié de su pasión... Vivimos juntos después de conseguir los trabajos. Fuí muy feliz a su lado y nunca olvidaré esos dias... - sus ojos se oscurecieron y perdió la mirada viendo un punto fijo. - Tampoco olvidaré el día en que murió... Ella se fue haciendo lo que le apasionaba... y yo me sumergí en una depresión que me costó mucho salir... Hasta que te conocí.- Sonrió a su amiga que se sorprendió por su confesión.

-Toneri... -murmuro por lo bajo ella.

\- En siertas cosas me haces acordar a ella.. - siguió hablando con una sonrisa. - Eres testaruda y valiente, pero tambien eres gentil y quieres cuidar a los que amas... Después de que ella murió... en la autopsia... me entere que estaba embarazada. - la ojiperla se llevó una mano a la boca para acallar su grito de sorpresa y se dió cuenta que una lágrima caía por la mejilla de su amigo, que rápido él la limpió. - Si hubiera tenido una niña me hubiera gustado que sea como tú..- sonrió a su amiga mientras ella lloraba emosionada por la historia de su amigo. - Por eso te voy a proteger con mi vida Hinata, y te aconsejo que experimentes lo que es el amor. - se levantó del suelo y tocó el hombro de ella. -No pierdas esta oportunidad, el amor da luz a nuestras vidas y les da sentido a ella. Son sentimientos profundos, tanto de felicidad como de dolor. El amor vence al odio Hinata... Aprende a amar y veras desde otra perspectiva la vida...

 **Hasta aqui lo dejamos... ¿Que les pareció? A que no se esperaban lo que paso en este capítulo!!!**

 **Bueno la historia de Toneri me emocionó!! pobre hombre!!!**

 **Naruto estas en problemas!! ¿quién iba a pensar que se iba a aparecer Shion en ese momento?? Veremos cómo te safas de esto...**

 **Hinata ¿Le daras una oportunidad al amor? Ya lo veremos amigos...**

 **Creó que me quedó un poco más corto de lo habitual pero esperó que lo allan disfrutado!!!**

 **No olviden dejarme sus Rw para ver qué piensan de este capítulo!!!**

 **Los quierooo!!!**

 **Nos leemos!!!!...**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Reacciones**

Ya era martes y todavía no había podido ver a Hinata. Naruto estaba sentado en la cama de Sasuke mirando por la ventana. Repasaba en su cabeza todo lo que paso apartir del domingo y se sentía extraño...

 ** _Flashback_**

Naruto estaba tan asombrado de ver a Shion ahi y cuando se dio cuenta que Hinata se iba quizo ir tras ella. Pero antes de mover un músculo la rubia le habló.

-¿Qué.. qué significa esto.. Naruto?- Él la observó y se sintió lo peor del mundo. Su novia lloraba y él pensaba en ir atras de Hinata..

-Shion.. -susurró él. Ella se acercó a el rubio. Hace unos segundos estaba tan seguro de sus sentimientos...

-¿Po.. por esto... no.. no querias que venga?- preguntó entre sollozos.

-¿Qué haces aqui?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

Ella lo miró entre asombrada y ofendida. - Ven.. vengo para pedir.. pedirte perdón.. pero veo... que te olvidaste rápido.. de nosostros..

-Yo... -Estaba entre la espada y la pared.- Tú..

-¿Quién es ella.. Naruto?- Al parecer el llanto paraba de apoco. Lo miraba con una expresión llena de reproche.

-Ella..- _"¿Qué debo decir?¿Qué la conocí el viernes?¿Qué Ella me beso?¿Qué yo quise besarla?¿Qué Me hace sentir cosas extrañas?¿Qué deseo ir tras ella?... No definitivamente no debía decir eso... ¿ O si?_

-¡Contestame Naruto!- gritó ella sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Ella es... -Susurro sentía que la voz no le salía.

-¡¡Por esa zorra no querías que venga ¿no?!!- su tono era cada vez más elevado.

-¡Ella no es ninguna zorra!- contestó furioso el rubio asombrando a la rubia.

-Pues que yo sepa, las que se meten con chicos que tienen novia son unas ¡¡ZORRAS!!- dijo cruzandose de brazos.

-Ella no se metió con nadie Shion... Cuando llegaste yo le estaba diciendo...- Empezó hablando con seguridad luego fue perdiendola.

-¿Qué le decias Naruto?- Las lagrimas volvían. El rubio se preguntaba cómo podía llorar, después dejar de hacerlo y volver a llorar como si nada. _"Esta fingiendo"_ , se contestó a él mismo. Esa idea le dio valor que necesitaba para decir lo que tenía que decir..

-Perdoname Shion..- sus ojos se abrieron como platos.- No puedo estar más contigo..

-¿Qu.. qué?- preguntó sin creerle y soltando el bolso.

-Que no puedo estar más con tigo..- repitió él seguro.

-¿Me... me estás dejando?- El rubio creyó que iba a reventar en llanto pero se sorprendió de ver odio en sus ojos y sin ningún indicio de lágrimas. -¡Contestá!- le gritó al ver que él no le decía nada.

-Si. - fue su única respuesta. Lo dijo serio y no esperó que ella le respondierá con una bofetada que hizo arderle toda la mejilla y ladear su rostro. Sintió perfectamente cómo su golpe hacía que uno de sus dientes chocara fuertemente con su labio inferior haciendo que lo cortara.

Cuando volvió la vista para verla, vio desprecio en sus ojos. Se sintió mal por hacer eso, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?¿Iba a seguir con ella pensando en Hinata?

Ella lo empujó haciéndolo retroseder dos pasos. -¡Te odio Naruto! ¡Sabía que me engañabas!- volvió a empujarlo mientras él la veía incrédulo. El rubio no atinaba a reaccionar. Volvió a darle otra bofetada de la otra mejilla pensando que asi haría algo. Pero el seguía viendola sin decir ni hacer nada. -¡¡MALDITO BASTARDO!!- gritó para despues pegarle una patada en la boca del estómago.

Naruto podría haberla desviado o esquivado fácilmente, pero se sentía tal mal que creía que merecía que ella lo golpeará. La patada lo hizo sentarse en el suelo, sin aire y llevando su mano a la zona afectada. Shion aprovecho que no se defendía para empujarlo para que callera de boca arriba al suelo, subirse a horcajadas sobre él y darle más cachetadas. Entonces el rubio sintió que alguien agarraba a su ex-novia de los brazos y la sacaban de ensima de él.

-¡TE MATARÉ BASTARDO!- gritaba ella mientras pataleaba. El rubio vio que era Sasuke quien la tenía mientras Shikamaru y Kiba intentaban levantarlo.

-¡DÉJALO YA!- le gritaba el azabache. Ella luchaba para zafarse de él.

-¡Suéltame! ¡SUÉLTAME!- le exigía. Pero él no aflojaba su agarré.

-Es.. esta bien Teme.- Dijo Naruto cuando estuvo de pie de vuelta. El azabache lo miró _"¿Estas seguro?"_ le preguntó con la mirada. _"Si, suéltala"_ le dijo del mismo modo. Sasuke le hizo caso a su amigo y la safo del agarre y retrosedio dos pasos antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo.

Shion se arregló la campera agarró su bolso y miró a Naruto una vez más. - Cuando te des cuenta que estas cometiendo un error... va a ser demaciado tarde para volver. - le dijo seria y sin ningún tipo de inseguridad en sus palabras.

El rubio le sonrió, él estaba seguro de su decisión. Ella se dio media vuelta y cuando paso por al lado de Sasuke le empujó su hombro con el de ella, sorprendiendo al azabache...

 **Fin del Flashback**

Naruto se tocó el labio y sintió el pequeño corte y sonrió. Nunca se hubiera esperado que Shion reaccionará asi, y eso lo único que confirmó es que en realidad no la conocía. Suspiró y desvío la vista a su campera negra que le había prestado a Hinata ese día. La tomó entre sus manos y la olió. Sintió perfectamente el olor a lilas de su cabello, se recosto en la cama y dejo la campera en su rostro mientras recordaba lo del lunes...

 **Flashback**

A primera hora se levantó y se fue sin desayunar a hablar con Hinata. Su corazón latía desenfrenado y una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro. El labio lo tenia un poco hinchado y cortado, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba decirle que lo suyo con Shion había terminado y que quería intentar algo con ella. Que quería por lo menos darse la oportunidad de conocerse y que algo naciera entre ellos.

Llegó a la posada y le pidió a la resepcionista que quería hablar con Hinata si podía llamarla. Ella llamó a su habitación y le dijo que pasara al comedor que ella ya bajaría.

Al entrar se sentó en una de las mesas y esperó.

-¿Naruto?- Grande fue su sorpresa al ver parado al frente de él a Toneri con la campera que le había prestado a Hinata entre sus manos.

-¿Toneri?- dijo al levantarse.

\- Siéntate- lo invitó con una sonrisa mientras él se sentaba al frente del rubio. Naruto asi lo hizo y el peliblanco le extendía su chamarra. -¿Quieres desayunar algo?

El rubio tomó la campera sin comprender todavía. - No... - susurro mientras colocaba la campera en una de sus piernas-¿Y Hinata?- preguntó asustado de que no quiera verlo.

-Ella...- Toneri pareció dudar- Esta algo enferma..

-¿Enferma?- interrumpió él.

-Si. - hizo un ademán para llamar al mozo y pidió dos cafés. Espero para que se marchara para dirigir de nuevo la vista a un preocupado rubio.

-¿Cómo que enferma?- le interrogó sin creerle. _"Seguro no quiere verme"_.

-Si, ayer salió desabrigada y a la madrugada empezó a levantar fiebre. Ahora está descansando, no durmió muy bien en la noche..

-¿Pero llamaron a un doctor o algo?- preguntó sin esconder su preocupación por la ojiperla.

-Si, sólo dijo que necesita descansar y una buena sopa.- Le contestó con una sonrisa comprensiba. - El cambio de clima la afectó. -Guardo silencio cuando llegó el muchacho y dejó los dos cafés al frente de cada uno. -Toma por favor. - Le pidió mientras sorbía un poco del líquido caliente y negro de su taza.

Naruto lo observó mejor y se dió cuenta que tenía una profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos y entendió que no mentía. Tomó un poco del café mientras Toneri lo observaba.

\- Debió haber estado furiosa.. - comentó el peliblanco llamando la atención del rubio.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sin entender.

-Tu novia te lo hizo ¿no?- le dijo mientras se señalaba su propio labio.

El rubio se tocó y recordó que lo tenía hinchado. Sonrió con un poco de dolor. - Si, furiosa.. - le dio la razón. -Aunque ya no es mi novia.. - Creyó que el peliblanco iba a asombrarse pero él sólo sonrió.

\- No esperaba menos de ti...- dijo así sin más, desencajando al rubio. Tomó un poco más de café y su expresión cambio a una seria. -Naruto. - Llamó haciendo que este lo mirara.

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres intentar algo con Hinata?- la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y casi ahogarse con el café.

-Bueno.. yo.. ella... quiero... - Balbuceaba haciendo sonreir al peliblanco. Bufó molesto de no saber cómo explicarse. Bajo la mirada a la campera y recordó cuando la ojiperla la llevaba puesta el dia anterior y sonrió. - Yo... siento cosas extrañas. - empezó a hablar sin apartar la mirada de la chamarra.- No sé cómo explicarlas pero... quiero saberlo. Quiero... saber hasta donde llega estas cosas que siento.- Levantó la vista para encontrarse con una sonrisa sincera del peliblanco.- Ella... cuando sonríe... - recordó la expresión de la ojiperla con el amanecer.- cuando me habla..- le vino a la memoria la noche del sábado y su conversación a la orilla del río.- Cuando me toca.. - rememoró su beso en el muelle, sonrojándose pero sin perder la sonrisa. - Siento... no sé. Me sudan las manos - le contó con risa frotando una mano sobre su pantalón de mezclilla. - Quiero verla sonreír siempre y ser parte de su felicidad. - dijo mas colorado que un tomate y con brillo en sus ojos.

Toneri terminó de tomar su café y le sonrió. -Que bueno saberlo Naruto... Yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda.- le aseguró mientras se levantaba y le extendía la mano.

El rubio imitó su acción y estrechó su mano. -¿Crees que me cueste convencerla?- preguntó con miedo.

Toneri se acercó al rubio y le palmeo el hombro. -Lo que vale, cuesta querido Naruto...

 **Fin Flashback**

Siguió en esa posición por un rato más sin saber qué hacer. Suspiró frustado para levantarse, agarró la campera entre sus menos y besó en el cuello, que era la parte que se sentía mas fuerte su perfume.

-No me rendiré Hinata..- susurró, sonriendo con la boca pegada en su campera...

... Hinata ya estaba cansada de estar en la cama y se sentía mucho mejor. Eran un poco mas de las 18hs. Se removió mientras recordaba lo que Toneri le contó...

 **Flashback**

Se despertó algo aturdida después del mediodía, sentía su cuerpo pesado. Tenía un leve dolor de cabeza y sentía frío apesar de estar tapada con frasada. Vio por la ventana y se dió cuenta que había un sol fuertísimo. _"Debe hacer calor"_ se dijo. Entonces se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Toneri con una bandeja y un plato humeante.

El peliblanco observó que su amiga estaba despierta y le sonrió. -¿Cómo te sintes Hina?- le preguntó mientras se acercaba, dejaba la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

La peliazul se sentó en la cama con dificultad y sonrió a su amigo. - Me duele un poco el cuerpo y tengo frío...- le contó mientras se tapaba mas con la frasada.

Él la miró extrañado y posó su mano en la frente. -Parece que tienes fiebre todavía...- Agarró el frasco que tenía en la bandeja y puso el líquido rojo en una cuchara. -Debes tomarlo. - Le dijo mientras le extendía la cuchara a la boca.

La ojiperla arrugó el rostro en una expresión de desagrado, selló su boca y movió la cabeza denegandose al pedido. -¡No quiero! Sabe horrible.. - Le contestó como si de una niña se tratara.

\- Vamos Hinata.. - le pidió el con paciencia.

-No. - Contestó apenas moviendo la boca.

Toneri suspiró mientras todavía tenía la cuchara serca de la boca de la ojiperla. - Hoy temprano vino Naruto. - le dijo.

-¿¡Qué!?- preguntó asombrada. El peliblanco aprovechó que abrió bien grande la boca para adentrar la cuchara con el liquido viscoso. La ojiperla hizo arcadas pero lo tragó mientras su amigo reía. -¡Que asco...!

\- Bueno pero debes tomarlo.- le retó él sonriendo. Agarró la bandeja y la puso sobre los muslos de ella. Contenía un plato de sopa con verduras, un vaso con jugo de naranja y dos manzanas. Él agarro el jugo y lo colocó sobre la mesita de luz y agarró una de las manzanas y la mordió mientras le decía con la cabeza que coma. Después de que ella empezó a tomar la sopa él habló. - Igual era verdad que vino Naruto... - Hinata sólo lo vió expectante. - Quería hablar contigo. - Ella bajo la vista al plato y empezó a jugar con las verduras.

-¿Qué... qué dijo?- preguntó temerosa de la respuesta.

\- Cortó con la novia... - Dijo asombrando a la ojiperla que lo miraba con los ojos como platos. - Creo que no lo tomó muy bien ella. - le contó divertido.

\- Sí, me imagino. - le aseguró mientras volvía a tomar la sopa.

\- Le rompió la boca.- dijo riéndose a carcajadas. La ojiperla lo vio sin entender entonces él le explicó- Vino con el labio roto, no me contó como se lo hizo, - subió y bajó los hombros. - pero me dijo que lo hizo ella.

Hinata tenía tantas emosiones entreberadas, estaba feliz, enojada, asustada y ansiosa. Entonces el peliblanco siguió hablando. -Le devolví la campera..

-Bien- le interrumpió ella.

Él mordió la manzana de vuelta y ella siguió tomando su comida.

\- Tendrías que haber vista su cara de asustado cuando me vió a mi en vez de a ti- rio recordandó.

-¿Así?- preguntó divertida por el relato.

-Si, pensaba que no querías verlo. Cuando le dije que estabas enferma se calmó un poco pero se preocupó también..- volvió a ocupar su boca con la manzana dejando a la ojiperla expectante.

-¿Te... te dijo.. algo más?- preguntó algo tímida.

Toneri sonrió, ese sonrojó que tenía su amiga era muy raro en ella pero se veía muy tierna. - Me dijo que quiere intertar algo contigo.- le contestó y ella se ahogó con su propia saliva poniéndose peor que un tomate. Tomó un poco de jugo y una vez que se calmó, -¿Qué planeas hacer?- le preguntó.

-No lo sé...

 **Fin Flashback**

Inconscientemente empezó a morderse las uñas, un gesto infalible de que estaba nerviosa. Se sentó, pensando en que podría hacer. No podía negar que las pocas veces que estuvo cerca del rubio una gran calidez se apoderaba de su corazón. Se sentía segura de ser ella misma y no fingir algo que no era. Se olvidaba de sus problemas y del inminente plan contra los Akatsuki.

Pero tampoco podía negar que meterse en una relación no era buena idea. Meterse en Akatsuki le iba a costar varios años y para llegar a Tobi necesitaba hacer cosas que seguro que una pereja no entendería.

Sacándola de su encrucijada llegaron sus tres amigas con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Hina!- le saludo Sakura muy alegre. -¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Mucho mejor- contestó con una sonrisa- Estaba pensando darme un baño y podríamos salir hoy ¿no?

-No sé si sea buena idea..- le contestó dudosa Temari.

-Toneri dijo que no podías salir hasta mañana.. - Le dijo Tamaki preocupada.

-Toneri no es mi padre.- Se quejo la ojiperla. - Aparte ya me siento mejor, ya perdimos un día de las vacaciones por mi. Además escuche anoche que decían que hoy iba a abrir una feria en el pueblo con comida de otros países y juegos. - dijo mirando a sus amigas.

Hinata corrió las sabanas, se levantó y fue al baño. Se baño y salió en bata a buscar ropa para cambiarse. Sus amigas ya se habían arreglado a la tardecita antes de bajar a merendar. Agarró un vestido blanco de tirantes ajustado en el busto y apartir de la cintura era suelto hasta las rodillas. Una camperita de hilo color lila y sus borsegos negros. Se cambió, se secó el pelo y bajo ya que las chicas le habían dicho que iban a estar afuera esperándola.

Sus ojos casi salen de su órbita al ver que sus tres amigas estaban con un grupo de cuatro chicos y obviamente entre ellos estaba el rubio que tanto le hacía dudar. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y decidió acercarse.

Mientras más se acercaba el corazón le latía más fuerte. Estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla celeste claro ajustado, marcando sus musculasas piernas y ese trasero perfecto. Una camisa, algo suelta color negro arremangada hasta los codos y desabrochado los primeros tres botones. El pelo rubio claro como los rayos del sol y sedoso, algo salvaje dandole aire de rebelde que dejaba sin aire a la ojiperla. **{Nota** **de la autora:** ¿A quién no le deja sin aire esa imagen chicas? Se me cae la baba de imaginarlo jeje ;) ...

...Naruto estaba nervioso, a cada rato pasaba sus manos por el pantalón para secarlas. Después de que Sakura dijo que Hinata se estaba arreglando para bajar e ir a la feria su corazón latía desenfrenado por la espera.

-Ho... hola- escuchó a su derecha y vio a la ojiperla, sintiendo que el tiempo se detenía. Estaba hermosa, con un sensillo vestido blanco que marcaba su cintura y un saquito lila. Su pelo largo, liso y sedoso suelto, un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas haciendola ver tan tierna. Era una visión perfecta, su cuerpo de mujer sumada con su rostro que daba ternura le hizo sentir su corazón y rostro cálido.

Saludo a los amigos del rubio y cuando le tocó a él su sonrojó fue mucho más fuerte, igual que el de él.

-Hola Hinata- Saludo él cuando ella se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estás Naruto?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

El rubio cuando vió su sonrisa se dió cuenta que extrañaba esa luz que desprendía ella sin darse cuenta. -¿Có... cómo te sientes?- preguntó perdido en sus rasgos.

-Bien. - contestó bajando la mirada y llevándose un mechón de pelo atras de la oreja.

-¡Vamos tortolitos! - gritó Kiba, sacándo del ensoñamiento a ambos y logrando que sus rostros se covirtieran en tomates.

Naruto vio a su amigo castaño, que estaba abrazando a Tamaki, con desagrado y empezo a caminar después de que ella lo hizo.

Después de eso le costó mucho llegar a hablar con la ojiperla, siempre estaba acompañada con Sakura o Temari. Estubieron paseando un buen rato por la feria viendo de todo un poco. Hasta que llegaron a un puesto de tiro. Naruto, igual que sus amigos tenían una buena puntería asique decidieron presumir.

Sasuke le ganó un peluche con la forma de gatito negro para Sakura. Kiba uno de perro beige para Tamaki y Shikamaru uno de perezoso (Valga la redundancia) color gris con verde. Cuando Naruto le regalo el pequeño zorrito naranja a Hinata ella le regalo esa sonrisa que le encantaba al rubio.

-¿Lo ganaste para mi?- preguntó asombrada.

-Cla.. claro. - Dijo algo sonrojado y rascandose la nuca.

-¡Yo también quiero intentarlo!- le contestó emosionada.

Él se asombró- Mira que no es tan fácil...

-Me gustaría intentar..- le interrumpe ella, dandole el peluche para que lo sostenga.

-De acuerdo. - dice no muy convencido el rubio.

Se acercan al puesto. -¿Puede intentar?- le pregunta el rubio al hombre del puesto señalando a una emosionada Hinata.

-Hola hermosa- contestó el dueño de la atracción sin prestar mucha atención al rubio, cosa que hizo que por un momento sintiera un chispazo de enojo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- le preguntó la ojiperla sin prestar atención a la mirada lasiba que le daba el hombre colorado.

-Muy fácil linda, agarra el rifle y apunta a los blancos. - dijo señalándole 5 blacos a una distancia de unos 5 metros mas o menos.- debes darle en los centro a por lo menos cuatro para ganar un peluche amor.- Naruto lo miró mal por su última palabra y sintió ganas de matarlo pero no dijo nada.

Hinata no le contestó, pagó los 5 tiros, agarró el rifle y se dispuso a tirar. Naruto quedó bocabierto cuando la ojiperla tiro los 5 tiros, a todos los había acertado y ni siquiera se había tambaleado cada vez que salían los perdigones del rifle. Contenta la ojiperla bajo el arma y le pidió al colorado, que estaba igual de asombrado que el rubio, que le diera una lechuza blanca con los ojos enormes y grises. Una vez que la tuvo entre las manos se dio media vuelta y se la extendió a Naruto.

-¿E... es..pa.. para... mi?- dijo señalandose a si mismo sin poder salir del estupor.

-¡Si!- contestó ella sin perder la sonrisa. - Se parece a mi ¿No crees?- le pregunto poniendose el peluche al lado de la cara y abriendo bien grande los ojos, igual que el peluche.

El rubio no pudo evitar reirse tomó el peluche y le dió el que él habia ganado para ella. Lo quedó mirando un rato y después hablo.- Definitivamente es hermoso, igualito a ti Hinata de veras- la ojiperla se sonrojó por su comentario y le regalo una risita que fue música para él.

Empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaban su amigos.

-Hey Hinata- lo llamó el rubio -¿Dónde aprendiste a tirar asi?- preguntó muy interesado. Para Naruto era raro ver que una chica tan tierna como ella, tenga una habilidad tan extraña con la puntería. _"Definitivamente es una hermosa Amazona"_.

Ella le sonrió de forma despreocupada, - Creo que tuve suerte... - y se encogió de hombros.

Al rubio no le convenció mucho su repuesta, pero no pudo preguntar más ya que llegaron a donde estaba el grupo viendo mas atracciones y la ojiperla fue al lado de sus amigas...

... _"¡¡¡Uff!!!¡¡eso estuvo cerca!!"_ penso Hinata al llegar a donde estaban sus amigas. No había pensado que Naruto le iba a preguntar dónde había aprendido a tirar así. Ahora que lo pensaba, obviamente se lo iba a preguntar. Pero como siempre su impulso le ganó a su raciocinio y se expuso a que el rubio se diera cuenta de sus dotes como habilidosa tiradora. Agradesio que el juego no halla sido más complicado, porque ahí si iba a estar en problemas. La atracción no resultó ser un desafío para ella, esos tiros los hacia cuando tenía 15 y todavía no le gustaba las armas.

Estuvo perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que Sakura le habló.-¡Hay mira Hina!- La ojiperla observó la tienda que le señalaba su amiga.

-¿Una adivina?- le preguntó la ojiperla no creyendo mucho esas cosas.

-¡Vamos!- dijo emosionada Sakura arrastrando a sus dos amigas y seguidas por los demas llegaron a la tienda roja que tenía un poco de aspecto gitano.

Las tres chicas entraron, mas por el entusiamo de su amiga pelirosa que otra cosa. Encontrandose con una mujer muy hermosa de pelos negros algo rizados y ojos exóticos de color rojo, igual que su vestido y pañoleta. Unos aretes de argolla grades con collar de una piedra negra y mucha cantidad de brazaletes en su mano derecha. Estaba sentada en medio de la carpa con una mesa pequeña y redonda al frente con la típica bola de cristal y un maso de cartas a su derecha. La tienda estaba bien iluminada, apesar de solo poseer velas y un profundo olor a incienso inundaba sus fosas nasales. Una vez que se acercaron les dijo la adivina que atendía de a una a la vez, obviamente la que se quedó fue Sakura, la más interesada.

Temari y Hinata salieron de la tienda encontrándose con los demás.

-¿Y Sakura?- preguntó Sasuke.

-¿A dónde crees?- le preguntó la rubia señalando a la carpa que estaba detras de ella con el pulgar.

-¿Cree en esas cosas?- esta vez habló Shikamaru muy escéptico.

-No tiene nada de malo.- Contestó la ojiperla, porque una cosa era que ella criticará a sus amigas pero no le gustaba que lo hagan los demás. El de peinado de piña sólo la miro enmarcando una ceja pero no le contestó.

Al poco tiempo salió Sakura muy intrigada. -¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó la peliazul.

Ella la miró con los ojos grandes- ¡Es muy buena! Debés intentarlo Hina.- Agarró de los hombros a su amiga. -No sólo te adivina el futuro, antes te habla de tu pasado y presente y todo lo que me dijo ¡era cierto!- le contó agitando un poco a su amiga.

Hinata se rió - De acuerdo, de acuerdo. - Repitió para que la soltara.

Algo temerosa entró a la tienda de nuevo, la adivina invitó a que se sentará al frente suyo con una ademán de la mano. Una vez que ella lo hizo la mujer le sonrió casi maternalmente.

-Mi nombre es Kurenai.

-Hinata, mucho gusto. - _"No debe ser tan buena si no adivinó mi nombre ¿no?"_ pensó ella.

-Mis dotes van más alla de saber tu nombre, Hinata... - comentó Kurenai como si le pudiera leer la mente. Totalmente asombrada la ojiperla sólo se dispuso a observarla mientras ella mezclaba las cartas...

 **Hola queridos!!!! Hasta aquí hasta hoy...**

 **Esa Shion era mas loca de que creí :0...**

 **Pobre Naruto!! Pero buena su reacción!!!**

 **Qué pasará con esta adivina...? qué le dira a Hinata?**

 **Bien no se olviden de dejarme sus Rw... Cada uno de sus comentarios me insitan a seguir!!**

 **Nos leemos!!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Masashi-Sama ..**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **La Verdad**

 _-Mi nombre es Kurenai._

-Hinata _, mucho gusto. - "No debe ser tan buena si no adivinó mi nombre ¿no?" pensó ella._

-Mis _dotes van más alla de saber tu nombre, Hinata... - comentó Kurenai como si le pudiera leer la mente. Totalmente asombrada la ojiperla sólo se dispuso a observarla mientras ella mezclaba las cartas._ Después de mezclar el maso lo dejo frente a la ojiperla.

-Por favor con la mano de tu corazón separa en tres la baraja. - Hinata algo temerosa hizo lo que le pidió. - Bien, elije uno. - Ella le señaló el del medio y la adivina lo tomó juntando las otras dos mitades de bajo de este. Dejó tres cartas en frente de ella sin darla vuelta y la observó. La ojiperla prestaba atención a todo lo que hacía. -Estas cartas me diran tu pasado Hinata... - La pelinegra le sonrió mientras ella la veía sin expresar ningúna emoción. -Dime... ¿Por cuál quieres empezar?

Hinata volvió a señalar la del medio y ella lo dio vuelta mostrandole la carta. Esta decia **El Juicio**. La adivina no le dijo nada e hizo un ademán con la mano para que elija la siguiente, y la ojiperla señaló la de la derecha. Kurenai la dio media vuelta, **El Loco** y por último **La Fuerza**.

La mujer miró un par de minutos las cartas con el seño fruncido y luego vio la ojiperla con una mirada que demostraba casi empatía por la joven que tenía al frente.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó curiosa ya que le incomodaba el silencio de la pelinegra.

-La primera carta que sacaste es **El Juicio** , está revela transformaciones, un cambió que implicó una decisión definitiva. Algo trascendental, un cambio de vida, actitud y personalidad. Haz tenido una revelación que te a cambiado... La del **Loco** , me muestra que estuviste perdida y sin rumbo, fuiste una criatura que no tomaban enserio y que vagaba de un lado a otro, sin saber que buscaba ni dónde quería llegar. Fuiste una joven que combinaba sabiduría e insensatez, hacías las cosas sin reflexionar en las consecuencias, pero curiosamente estaban bien hechas.

Hinata la miraba asombrada, recordó perfectamente la muerte de su madre y el ataque a los 15 años que tanto la cambio. La adivina no dejo a que se repusiera que siguió hablando.

-La última es **La Fuerza** , simboliza obviamente tu voluntad que se antepuso a cualquier problema, lograste encauzarlo y solucionarlo.

La ojiperla creyó que hablaba de como se preparó todo este tiempo para hacer frente a Akatsuki. La mujer no esperó respuesta agarró las tres cartas las metió en el maso devuelta y las mezcló. Hicieron el mismo preosedimiento pero ella coloco 5 cartas en forma de cruz. Dio vuelta la que estaba en el centro y sonrió, Hinata se sonrojó cuando llegó a leer la carta, **Los Enamorados**.

-Bien este es tu presente Hinata, esta carta me dice que estas en una encrucijada que requiere un decisión radical, porque no importa que decisión tomes eso implicara dejar una oportunidad importante atras.

 _"¿Pero qué...? sí que es buena!!!"_ pensó la ojiperla pero no dijo nada.

Ella dio vuelta la de abajo apareciendo **El Loco** pero invertida. Kurenai negó con la cabeza y la vió seriamente.

-Toque de atención Hinata. No estas escuchando los consejos de tu persona más cercana.- le explicó golpeando con el dedo a la carta en la mesa.- Son consejos sabios mujer, escuchalos porque osino te llevaran a una situación de crisis.

Le vino a la mente de inmediato Toneri y la charla que habian tenido después de llorar por Naruto.

Dio vuelta la de la derecha.- **El Colgado** \- leyó ella. - Me muestra tu paciencia y autosacrificio ante la adversidad. No quieres arrastrar a nadie contigo a tu destino. -Hinata afirmó con la cabeza y ella dio vuelta la de la izquierda. **-La Torre-** suspiró y siguió hablando- Bien, esta está relacionada con el caos, la catastrofe y la ruina. En general representa "La Ira Divina"- le dijo haciendo las comillas con las manos.- Que como un rayo destroza lo construído, esto me dice que se asoman desastres y ruina...- La ojiperla la miraba seria pero no quería interrumpirla ya que hasta ahora lo que le decía era cierto.- Lo bueno de esta carta es también que impulsa a sacarte de la comodidad de tu torre de marfil para que puedas enfrentarte al mundo, crecer y evolucionar.- Terminó sonriendo y levantó la ultima que quedaba. -Hay Hinata... - dijo suspirando. -Ahora entiendo todo pequeña.- la ojiperla la miró con las sejas frunsida y curiosidad. _"¿A qué se refiere?"_ se preguntó ella.

-Tú estas entre **La Torre** y **La Estrella** , esta última simboliza la resurrección. Todo lo que esta en esta carta evoca a la paz ¿Ves? A la paz interior y exterior, la espiritualidad y armonía. - Levantó la carta y se la puso al frente de la ojiperla para que la vea mejor. - Agua azules, una hermosa y pura joven, un cielo estrellado, arbusto y campos y un pájaro negro dispueto a levantar vuelo, listo para llevar cualquier negativa existente.

Dejo la carta en la mesa nuevamente mientras la ojiperla pensaba que esa carta era todo lo que sentía por Naruto y que él era el pájaro.

-Pocas cartas hay tan positivas como esta- siguió diciendo ella.- Cuando aparece en nuestra vida representa un faro de esperanza e inspiración. En los momentos de osciridad es la que muestra que hay un camino para salir de eso y nos trae tranquilidad, disuelve las preocupaciones y augura cercanía de luz y libertad. -Hinata sonrió viendo a el rubio en su mente con su sonrisa que le daba tanta calidez.- Sólo es necesario depositar nuestra fe en algo o alguien, confiar en nosotros mismos y los poderes que rige el universo- levantó las manos y mirada al techo de la tienda, cuando volvió a verla sonrio tiernamente. - Esto te ayudará a superar las dificultades.

Hinata sonrió mientras Kurenai juntaba las cartas, las ponía en la baraja mezclaba y ponía 4 cartas delante suyo.

Otra vez la primera en salir fue **El Enamorado** , pero dada vuelta. Ella miro a la ojiperla como si estuviera enojada. - En tu futuro tomaras una mala decisión Hinata, una decisión destructiva. - Sin decir más nada dio vuelta la otra carta. - **El Carro** me dice que tu mente tendra control sobre tu pasión. Tu mente ganará en vez de tu corazón, además esto representa guerra puede ser con otras personas como internas.- Dió vuelta la tercera y suspiró mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa y se tomaba la cabeza con las manos. Miró a la ojiperla con angustia mientras esta se preocupaba por sus reacciones. **-La rueda de la Fortuna** pero inversa...

-¿No es bueno?- preguntó por fin la ojiperla.

Ella negó con la cabeza asustando a Hinata.- En el tema de salud es una caida del ritmo vital, pero nada irreparable.- se apresuró a asegurar. -Mentalmente tendrás una desface entre el proceso mental y la realidad de los hechos. Lo que te puedo conducir a deducciones erroneas o falta de previsión... Tus emosiones tendran cambios en contra de tu voluntad y deseos...Tu familia tendra imprevistos desfavorables- la ojiperla se asustó mucho asique rápido ella agregó- sólo de manera temporal y no tendra consecuencias graves. - Hinata largo el aire que había contedido por la noticia con la explicación. - Con respecto a tus amistades tendras una separación temporal, tendrás añoranza y sentimientos de pérdida...

La mujer dió vuelta la última carta, la ojiperla enseguida la reconoció y no pudo evitar pegar un gritito que quizo acallar con su mano. **La Muerte**.

La mujer de ojos rojos la miró con una sonrisa. -Tranquila pequeña, esta carta no representa literalmente la muerte física y no necesariamente es un indicador de algo negativo. Representa el cambio... el fin de un ciclo y el resurgimiento de otro... Por ende la muerte no debe ser temida.

Hinata se quedo pensando mientras ella guardaba las cartas y las colocaba en su lugar para después verla. Al parecer Kurenai entendió que por su mente había una maraña de pensamientos entonces le hablo.

-Disculpa Hinata, las cartas no dan respuestas a encrucijadas sólo nos muestran las opciones... Tú destino ya esta escrito y por más que te esfuerces en evitarlo en algún momento te va a alcansar. - agarró su mano y le dió un apretón para infundirle valor. La ojiperla se lo agradesio, le pagó y salió de ahí con la misma cara que había salido Sakura en un principio encontrandose con el grupo.

-¿Verdad que es muy buena?- dijo Sakura apenas salió y le vio la cara de anonadada.

-Si.. - fue lo único que atino a contestar.

-¿Quieres intentarlo Temari?- le preguntó la pelirosa a su amiga. Ella negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y se dispusieron a irse...

... Naruto veía a la ojiperla que después de entrar a la tienda de la adivina estaba como ida, aprobecho que en un momento ella quedó atras del grupo y se acercó a ella.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó algo preocupado.

Ella salio de sus pensamientos y miró al rubio-¿Eh?.. Si, si esta todo bien.- le contestó con una sonrisa algo apagada, cosa que a Naruto no le paso desapercibida.

-¿Qué te dijo la adivina?- indagó algo curioso.

-Aam nada importante- quiso evitarlo ella, el rubio no era tonto (o por lo menos no tanto) se dio cuenta que no quería hablar del tema asique decidió hablar de lo que quería desde que la vio en esa tarde.

Después de un incómodo silencio decidió hablar. -Sabes Hinata, deje a Shion.. - la miró y ella lo vió algo preocupada.

-Si, algo me contó Toneri...- dijo algo bajo pero él la pudo escuchar.

-Cuando la vi... me confundí algo...- la volvió a mirar y sonrió porque ella estaba sonrojada y a él le encantó probocar eso.- Pero hace un par de meses que veniamos mal.- le contó volviendo a ver al frente, poniendo la mano en uno de los bolsillos. - Ella creía que la engañaba hace rato y sus celos fueron desgastando nuestra relación. Yo crei que si nos dabamos un tiempo para extrañarnos todo iba a ser como antes y por eso los convencí a los chicos para que vinieran con migo a Hiden.- Esperó a ver si Hinata le decía algo y se dió cuenta que ella sólo abrazaba el zorrito con fuerzas sobre su pecho y miraba en piso mientras caminaban. -Y cuando te conocí no te voy a negar... para mi eres hermosa.- ella levantó la vista asombrada y él le sonrió.- aunque algo loca- completó riendose y ella lo acompañó.- Desde ahi tube una lucha interna, sabía que estaba mal que pensará en ti Hinata, teniendo una novia de dos años de relación... Pero no podía evitarlo, todo el tiempo, a toda hora y cuando hablamos el día de la fiesta me lleno de alegría conoserte un poco más. Y cuando nos vimos el domingo yo en realidad en el muelle estaba pensando en eso...- Se dieron cuenta que sus amigos se detuvieron en un puesto de comidas y ellos se quedaron aparte para seguir hablando. -Yo sé que es muy pronto para pedirte algo serio...- siguió hablando el rubio viendo a la chica con una mirada muy intensa. De vuelta sentía que sus manos sudaban y su corazón latía desenfrenado. -Pero me gustaría... que nos conoscamos mejor Hinata ¡De veras!.- Esperaba desesperado por la respuesta de la ojiperla.

Para Naruto los minutos que la chica tardo en mirarlo fueron eternos pero cuando ella lo hizo con una sonrisa y las mejillas apenas sonrojada sintió que su corazón se ensanchaba.

-Podriamos... intentarlo.- Para el rubio fue como si se le iluminará el mundo. Se sentía tan feliz que no pensó cuando la abrazo efusivamente.

Al sentir su olor a lilas y su pecho contra el suyo se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo. Nervioso, se separó de ella sonrojado. -Per.. perdoname Hinata. No quise...- Fue interrumpido porque ella lo abrazó colgándose de su cuello y le depósito un suave beso en su mejilla.

Naruto tenía los ojos como platos cuando la vio, sintió una corriente de electricidad que viajo por su columna por el simple hecho de que ella apoyara sus dulces labios en sus mejillas. Miró sus labios y sintió unas ganas locas de volver a probarlos, pero sabía que debía comportarse. No quería que ella pensara que él quería sólo por su físico y la forma de besarlo. Debía respetarla y tratarla como una dama, esperaría hasta que ella le diera el beso con toda la paciencia del mundo porque sabía que valía la pena la espera.

Cuando se separaron por fin ella fue la primera en hablar. -¿Vamos a comer algo?¡Muero de hambre!- le preguntó tocándose la pansa. El rubio sonrió y fueron abuscar un puesto para comer...

...Toneri estaba en la otra punta del pueblo, mas exactamente frente al río. Tenía la mirada perdida y pensando en la posibilidad de que su querida amiga por fin se alla enamorado. Estaba feliz y a la vez preocupado, por ella, por Sakura y Temari... ¿Quiénes eran esos chicos?

Era demasiado curioso que cada uno se fijará en cada una del grupo. Demaciado sospechoso para él. No dudaba del sentimiento de las chicas... pero ellos son otra cosa. Ni siquiera sabía sus apellidos.

Motivado por esa idea y con la conciencia intranquila por haberle dicho a Hinata que le de una oportunidad al rubio, había llamado a uno de sus hombre para hablar con él de ese grupo tan peculiar.

-Señor. - Escuchó la voz del hombre que esperaba a sus espaldas.

Se dio media vuelta para ver al fornido joven de cabellos anaranjado y ojos rojos, de unos dos metros de alto.- Jūgo, gracias por venir.- le sonrió y él hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-¿En que puedo ser bueno señor Toneri?- dijo caminando asía el peliblanco para que miraran juntos el río.

El peliblanco volvió la vista al río con el hombre a su lado.- Necesitó informacion de cuatro chicos...

... Hinata estaba junto a Naruto y los demás caminando asía la posada. Por suerte el rubio se había olvidado del tema de los blancos y la adivina, cosa que la ojiperla agradesia porque no le había mencionado más el tema.

Todos se despidieron normal, con un beso en la mejilla, menos Kiba y Tamaki que se habían despedido con un casto beso en los labios. Una vez entraron en sus cuartos y se pusieron sus pijamas empezaron con las preguntas entre ellas. Se sentaron en forma de indio en el centro de la habitación con sus repectivos peluches y almohadas en mano, en forma de ronda.

-Tamaki, ¿ya son novios con Kiba?- Preguntó curiosa la pelirosa.

La castaña se puso colorada, pero con una sonrisa tímida contestó. - Sí.

-¡Kyyyaa!!- grito Sakura emosionada mientras las otras dos chicas reían- ¡¡Que tiernos!!

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasa con Sasuke?- preguntó con un tono burlón la rubia.

-Es algo callado..- contó algo desilusionada. -Pero es muy atento- agregó con una sonrisa. -Nos estamos conociendo pero espero que pronto pueda besarlo- y largo un suspiró que hizo a sus amigas reir. - ¿Temari?

-¿Si?..

-¿Te gusta el peinado de piña?- le preguntó divertida la pelirosa.

Hinata se sorprendió ver a su amiga algo sonrojada. -Se llama Shikamaru.. - le corrigió ella.

-Como sea- la pelirosa nunca recordaba su nombre.- Dinos, dinos. - le insistió.

-Pues... - desvío la mirada y se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice, mas roja que un tomate. - Es guapo..- contestó.

-¡Lo sabía!- río Sakura apuntando a su rubia amiga, que la veía enojada y con los cachetes inflado y un puchero formado en sus labios. - Hinata~ - dijo como un cantito.- No creas que me he olvidado de ti~

-¡Eso!- agregó la rubia. -Cuentanos qué onda con el rubio ese...

Hinata se puso roja con la pregunta y sintió que se le cerraba la garganta. - Ettoo..- inconscientemente juntaba sus dedos índices.

Sus amigas se miraron extrañadas, era muy raro para ellas ver que la ojiperla se comportaba tan tímidamente. Ella siempre había Sido directa con los chicos y no se avergonzaba de eso con sus amigas.

Tamaki totalmente ajena a eso se rió.- ¡Que tierna! ¡Estas enamorada!

La rubia y la rosa se asombraron por lo que dijo la castaña y miraron a su amiga sin creerlo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Gritó desesperada Hinata, desviando la vista.- Es amable y puede que me guste... -dijo volviendo a su color normal de rostro.- Pero... ¿Amor?..- resopló enojada y cruzandose de brazos.

-No tiene nada de malo enamorarse...- contestó Tamaki sin saber por qué había reaccionado así. Las dos chicas miraron con compasión a la castaña por no conocer el caracter de su amiga con el amor.

-Yo no necesitó enamorarme para sentirme una mujer completa, el amor es para débiles...

-Hinata...- le interrumpió Temari con un tono desaprobatorio.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin darse cuenta lo que estaba diciendo.

-Creo que te equivocas,- no se quedó callada Tamaki.- El amor te hace más fuerte, los que nunca experimentaron lo que es el amor son unos cobardes.- Le retrucó cruzándose de brasos también.

Hinata la vió asombrada y sus palabras le recordaron lo que dijo Toneri.

-¿No eres algo joven para decir esas cosas?- le preguntó Temari.

-Mi abuela siempre me lo dice, si nunca te haz enamorado, es porque eres cobarde..

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sakura.

-Porque el amor es el sentimiento más hermoso que hay. -Contestó con brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Y cómo sabes que estas enamorada?- le dijo muy interesada la pelirosa.

-Pues... -se llevó la mano a la barbilla, como si eso la ayudara a pensar mejor. -Sientes como mariposas en el estomago y tu corazón se acelera cada vez que estas con esa persona.- Contestó con una sonrisa. Mientras la ojiperla abría los ojos grandes al darse cuenta que cuando beso al rubio había sentido eso.

-¿Y qué más?- le interrogó Sakura abrazando al gatito negro.

-Cuando no estas con esa persona la extrañas y piensas en ella todo el tiempo,siempre. Deseás verla seguido o por lo menos saber que esta bien. Cuando lo vez tu mundo se ilumina, si no estan juntos sentis que el tiempo pasa lento pero juntos pasa volando... -Hinata sólo observaba, prestando atención a lo que contaba la castaña.- No hay nada más lindo que el amor correspondido, pero no hay nada más doloroso cuando no lo es..

-¿Por qué?- preguntó por fin la ojiperla.

Tamaki bajo la mirada a su perrito. -Porque te duele el corazón,- se llevó la mano al pecho- es un dolor insoportable, casi asfixiante y aunque llores no para...

La peliazul no dijo más nada y apretó fuerte al zorrito, recordaba cuando corrió, desesperada cuando vio a la novia de Naruto.

-¿No puedes evitarlo?- Después de un rato preguntó la rubia acariciando a su peresozo.

-¿Qué cosa?¿Enamorarse?- las tres asintieron con la cabeza.- No- reafirmó su negativa con un movimiento de la cabeza.- Cuando lo haces no hay vuelta atrás..

Hinata miró al peluche y acarició los bigotes de este pensando en el rubio.

 _"No hay vuelta atrás"_ se repitió en la cabeza...

... Naruto estaba acostado en la cama, riendo como tonto recordando a la ojiperla. Se dió medía vuelta encontrandose con la lechuza. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, con la mano tomó el peluche y lo abrazó. _"Parezco un adolescente"_ pensó divertido y logró dormirse.

El día miércoles llegó, los cuatros amigos desayunaron abajo en la misma mesa que ocupaban desde que habían llegado a Hiden. Decidieron que ese día irían a pescar de vuelta. Después de preparar todo, salieron al muelle a buscar al señor Momoshi, la última vez que habían alquilado el bote habían tenido una conversación muy amena con Haku cuando fueron a devolverlo. Un muchacho muy amable acomparasion de su jefe.

Se sorprendieron al no encontrar al muchacho. -Señor,¿Dónde esta Haku?- preguntó Kiba ya que habian dicho que irían a pescar todos juntos.

El señor Zabuza lo miró mal, haciéndolo temblar. - Salió - fue su única respuesta, después de pagarle entró adentro sin decir ni gracias.

-Pero que maleducado- dijo Kiba entre dientes una vez que ya estaban en el bote. Akamaru ladró en respuesta a su dueño.

-Es una pena que no halla podido venir Haku, de veras.- comentó el rubio algo desanimado.

-Ya tendremos oportunidad de verlo después.- le consoló Shikamaru.

Una vez ya en la parte profunda del río estuvieron hablando de la noche anterior. Sasuke recordó algo que quería preguntarle a su amigo.

-Hey Dobe, ese peluche de lechuza que tenías anoche... ¿De dónde lo sacaste?- le preguntó ya que le había llamado la atención que halla estado con eso todo el tiempo. Es más cuando se despertó esa mañana se sorprendió de verlo abrazado a el como si fuera una adolescente enamorada.

El rubio sonrió- Lo ganó Hinata y me lo regaló...

-¿¡¡Hinata!!?- Preguntaron los tres anonadados.

Naruto se rió y afirmó con la cabeza.-¿Dónde lo ganó?- preguntó Kiba intrigado.

-Pues... en el de tiro al blanco..

-¿Ese donde tenias que acertar en Cuatro al centro mínimo? -Kiba estaba mas asombrado, igual que los otros dos. El rubio sólo lo confirmó con la cabeza de nuevo nervioso y algo sonrojado.

-¿Y acertó a los cuatro sin problemas?- se interesó en la conversación Shikamaru.

-En los 5- le corrigió mostrando sus dedos. Las bocas de sus amigos quedaron abiertas de par en par. - Me pareció extraño a mi también. Pero cuando le pregunté me dijo que fue suerte...

-¿Y le creíste?- le interrogó el perezoso

-¡Obvio que no, de veras!- le respondió rápido. - Es más, ni siquiera tambaleó cuando el perdigón salía del rifle...

-Tiene experiencia en tiro... - susurró Sasuke.

-Sí. - dijo el rubio mirando el agua.

\- No pareciera que fuera del tipo de experta tiradora... - comentó Kiba rascandose la cabeza.

\- Esconde algo Naruto.. - le advirtió Shikamaru. El rubio no le dijo nada, aunque él también lo creía. Sabía que la atracción no era difícil, más para ellos que sabían manejar armas. Pero por la forma en que agarró el rifle se paró y disparó Hinata, se notaba que sabía manejarlo. Moría por preguntárselo, pero ella no le quizo decir nada entonces esperaría a que quiera contarselo.

-Hey, ¿esa no es Hinata?- preguntó Kiba sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Giró el rostro con una sonrisa que se le borró por completó al verla acompañada con un chico y regalandole su hermosa sonrisa. Naruto sintió que un fuego se prendía en medio de su pecho, convirtiéndo su sangre en lava y le quemaba... _"¡¡Maldito bastardo!!"_ pensó mientras se paraba mirando enojado a la dirección de la ojiperla, con las manos hechas puños y con un leve temblor en todo su cuerpo...

 **Oh oh!!! Hinata que cagada te estas mandando!!??**

 **Hasta aqui llegamos hoy mis amigos!!**

 **Esto de la adivina me costó un poco, espero que halla quedado bueno!!**

 **Ustedes creen que Toneri logre averiguar lo que son nuestros chicos!? Lo importante es que son de los buenos Toneri!!!**

 **Gracias de vuelta por sus Rw!! Son los mejores!!**

 **Los quieroo!!!**

 **Nos estamos leyendo!!! :)**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Masashi-Sama..!!**

 **Capítulo 9**

-Hey, ¿esa no es Hinata?- preguntó Kiba sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Giró el rostro con una sonrisa que se le borró por completó al verla acompañada con un chico y regalandole su hermosa sonrisa. Naruto sintió que un fuego se prendía en medio de su pecho, convirtiéndo su sangre en lava y le quemaba..."¡¡Maldito bastardo!!" pensó mientras se paraba mirando enojado a la dirección de la ojiperla, con las manos hechas puños y con un leve temblor en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Con quién esta?- preguntó bruscamente a sus amigos.

-No veo bien... - le dijo el castaño achinando los ojos a la dirección de la chica. -Pero se me hace conocido...

Naruto estaba que hervía, y sus amigos se dieron cuenta.

-Debe ser un amigo... -Dijo despreocupado Shikamaru.

Estonces fueron espectadores como la ojiperla tomaba del brazo del chico y lo llevaba lejos de la orilla del río.

-¡¡Diablos!!- susurró entre dientes el rubio. se sentó pesadamente en el bote haciendo que se tambaleé y que casi se caiga el azabache.

-¡Maldito Dobe!¡Fíjate lo que haces idiota!- Le gritó enojado.

Pero Naruto no lo escuchó, su cabeza volaba a mil por hora.. _"¿Con quién diablos estaba? ¡¡¡Ayer me dijo que podíamos intentar conocernos para algo serio y ahora se esta paseando con un idiota por el pueblo!!!"_ Su respiración empezó a agitarse. _"¿Me está tomando de imbesil o qué?"_. Apretó fuerte los puños, empezó a sentir mucho calor entonces se inclinó y con sus manos se mojó la cara con el agua del río. Cuando cerró los ojos le fue imposible no volver a ver la imagen de Hinata con el chico desconocido. Se miro en el reflejó del agua y se dio cuenta que estaba rojo del coraje.

\- Tranquilízate Naruto.. ¿Por qué te pones así?- Preguntó entre enojado y preocupado Shikamaru.

-Por nada. - Contestó cortante y desviando la mirada.

-¡Vamos Naruto! ¡Cuentanos!- le insistió el castaño.

El rubio suspiró tratando de relajarse y se rascó la cabeza, miró a cada uno de sus amigos. -Ayer hablé con ella..

Sus amigos lo miraban espectantes, -¿Yy? - preguntaron al unisimo ya que el no seguía.

\- Le dije que quería que nos conozcamos para tener algo serio, que me gustaba, de verás..- volvió a callarse.

Shikamaru suspiró. - Habla de una vez Naruto..

-¡Bueno!- contestó de mala manera el rubio, se cruzó de brazos y siguió hablando cada vez más rápido. -Ella me dijo que podiamos intentarlo y ahora se está paseando con un idiota. ¿Me está tomando el pelo? Ella me dijo que no conocía a nadie de por aquí, asique ¿Qué tiene que estar haciendo con un... - se contuvo para no decir una grosería.- ¡Ensima sola!

\- ¡¡Ah!! Estás celoso.. - comento Sasuke ganadose una mirada de muerte del rubio.

-Te estas haciendo un terrible problema por minidades Dobe. - Contestó tranquilo el de peinado de piña.

Naruto sólo bufó molesto, pero una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que su amigo tenía razón. Se tranquilizó, sólo un poco, para que los demás ya no le dijeran nada. "Tal _vez si se habrá encontrado con algún conosiendo... Aparte ¿Quién soy yo para reclamarle algo?.. No soy su novio... Pero... Este sentimiento de celos... es nuevo para mi. Con Shion no había sentido algo tan fuerte..."_ Suspiró pesadamente. _"Ya me estoy pareciendo a ella..."_ Sonrió. _"Yo confío en Hinata ¡De verás! En el que no confío es en ese chico..."_ Arrugó el entrecejo _"¿Quién carajos es para que Mi Amazona le regale su sonrisa?..."_ Se asombro. _" Un momento.. ¿ Mi Amazona?..._ Negó con la cabeza. _"Ella no es mía, ¿Qué estoy pensando?"_ Volvió a bufar molesto.

Sus tres amigos miraban como Naruto hacia caras extrañas con una gotita tras su nuca. Esos monólogos que tenía con sigo mismo eran muy peculiares.

Paso una hora y sus amigos decidieron volver ya que el rubio no dejaba de suspirar enojado. No habían pescado nada, ya que con el humor horrible que tenía el ojiazul era imposible. Fueron al muelle para dejarle el bote a Zabuza, enorme fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Hinata hablando con Haku muy animadamente.

Naruto sintió ese fuego de vuelta, pero trato de tranquilizarse y fue hacía ellos.

-¡Hey Hinata!- Trató de que su voz no sonara enojada, cosa que logró a medias.

La ojiperla se dió media vuelta asombrada y algo ruborizada. -¡Na.. Naruto!- Él llegó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla, casi cerca de sus labios, como queriendo marcar terreno.

Luego miró al chico. -¿Que hay Haku? Pensamos que ibas a venir a pescar con nosotros.- Su expresión era de enojó pero el chico lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Perdona Naruto, me encontré con una amiga.. Veo que ya se conocen.- agregó mirando a Hinata, que estaba roja como un tomate y luego a Naruto que lo miraba asombrado.

-¿Amiga?- susurró el rubio observando a la ojiperla.

-Si nos conocimos de niños,- le contestó la peliazul. - Me sorprendió mucho encontrarlo aqui... - y le regaló esa sonrisa que al rubio tanto que gustaba, pero esta fue dirigida al chico de pelo largo, sintiendo de nuevo ese pinchazo en el pecho del ojiazul.

Antes de que dijeran otra cosa aparecieron los tres amigos del rubio.

-¡Hey Haku! -Saludo Kiba. Los otros dos movieron la cabeza en forma de saludo.

-¿Cómo estás Kiba?¿Sasuke?¿Shikamaru?- contestó el ojicafé...

...-Bueno ya debo irme. - Comentó Hinata antes que cualquiera de los chicos hablara. Ella saludo con la mano y cuando se disponía irse el rubio la tomó de la muñeca hacienla detener de inmediato.

-¿Podríamos hablar un momento?- le preguntó él sin mirarla.

Hinata se sorprendió. -Cla.. claro. - tartamudeo al sentir el contactó, esa calidez que sentía con el rubio, otra vez la invadió. -Pero debo irme. - murmuró ya que su cabeza le decía que se tenía que ir, mientras su corazón le gritaba que se quedé con el rubio.

Naruto soltó su muñeca y se rascó la nuca. -Si quieres te acompaño... -Todavia no la miraba, observaba el suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

La ojiperla miró a los amigos del chico y se sonrojo al ver que Kiba le guiñaba el ojo y movía la cabeza diciéndole que dejé que él valla con ella. -Bien... Vamos. - Fue su única respuesta dándose medía vuelta, empezando a caminar. Sintió como el rubio movía algo torpe los pies y la alcanzaba.

Caminaron un par de metros en silencio, la ojiperla observaba al rubio de reojo. Se encontraba algo nerviosa e inquieta, _"¿Qué_ _había querido demostrar con ese beso?"_ Se daba cuenta que él estaba algo tenso y no la miraba.

-¿Sucede algo?- se animó a preguntar ella. Pero él no contestó, haciendo que ella se ponga más tensa que él.

Sigueron caminando, escuchó un bufido de él y vio como colocaba las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón joggins.

-¿Qué harás esta noche?- preguntó para al fin mirarla como si nada pasará.

\- ... Mmm..N..No lo sé- el tartamudeo volvió y se reprochó por dejar que sus zafiros la intimidaran.

-Pensaba que tal vez podrían venir a jugar unos partidos de pool a nuestra posada. Toneri las chicas y tú... ¿Qué dices?- La mirada del rubio era intensa y a la ojiperla le pareció que no iba a aceptar un No como respuesta entonces sólo le dijo que si con la cabeza. Al instante su expresión seria cambió por una más alegre, la normal en él. -¡Que bueno!¿A qué hora vendrán?- Se notaba más relajado y la ojiperla también lo hizo.

-Tendría que preguntar a los demás... Pero... puede ser después de la cena.- Él se detuvo y ella lo imitó. Miró alrededor y se dió cuenta que ya habían llegado. _"¿Tan_ _rápido?_ " pensó desilusionada.

Observó el rostro del rubio dándose cuenta de que estaba algo sonrojado mirándola, en sus ojos había una luz peculiar que le recordaba cuando se besaron en el muella. Su corazón se aceleró ante el recuerdo y cuando él se mordió levemente el labio inferior entendió que el rubio esperaba algo más. Hinata dió un pasó acercándose a él, notó como el retenía el aliento y ella no pudo evitar sonreir divertida al darse cuenta que podía provocarle esas cosas a él. Puso sus pies en puntillas y llevó sus manos a la nuca del ojiazul aproximando sus rostros de apoco. Cuando ya podían sentir el aliento de cada uno mezclándose por la cercanía de sus bocas se detuvo para que él terminará uniendo sus labios.

Naruto por fin la besó, llevó las manos a la cintura de la peliazul y la acercó a su cuerpo. Hinata podía sentir sus suaves labios moverse y su lengua delineando su boca, le dio paso para que sus lenguas se encontraran ladeando un poco la cabeza para que sus bocas quedaran perfectamente encajadas. Empezó a recorrer con sus dedos sus finas hebras rubias, acariciando su cuero cabelludo ganandose un suspiró de él que quedó acallado en medio de sus labios. Él acarició su espalada provocándole una corriente eléctrica en toda la columna vertebral, además que sentía que su tacto provocaba que su temperatura aumentará desmesuradamente. Cuando el rubio le mordió el labio y la acercó mas a él, sintiendo su duro tórax contra su pecho empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire y Naruto volvió a morderle. Todo su cuerpo tembló al sentir sus manos en sus caderas, cerca de su trasero y decidió que debía terminar el beso que se estaba poniendo de verdad muy intenso. Intentaba alejar aunque sea unos milímetros sus labios, pero el rubio seguía su boca con cada movimiento que hacía. Las manos de la ojiperla bajaron a sus hombros para sostenerse al sentir sus piernas flojas, su cuerpo desprendía tal calor que creía estar prendida fuego.

Naruto le puso fin al beso de una forma suave y dulce, abrieron lo ojos al mismo tiempo aún con sus rostros a muy poca distancia. Hinata pudo ver el deseo en los ojos color zafiro y sentir su respiración agitada. Ella notó en su estómago esas "mariposas" que había hablado Tamaki y un hormigueo en su bajo vientre que nunca había sentido. Terminó de separar sus rostros y el rubio le regaló una sonrisa que le movió el piso. Sonrojada hasta la raiz del pelo se despidió de él y entró rápido antes de perder por completo el control y querer volver a besarlo, porque era adictivo su sabor, su calidez y sus caricias.

Subio rápido a la habitación, se metió en la ducha para apasigüar el calor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, además que estaba segura aver mojado su ropa interior. Se asombró por eso, ya que no era el primer chico que besaba, pero era el primero que provocaba todo eso en su cuerpo. Mientras se duchaba recordaba todas las veces que estuvo cerca de tener alguna intimidad con alguno de sus novios. Pero nunca había perdido tanto el control como para dejarse llevar por la lujuria y sentía que si Naruto la seguía provocando no creía poder negarse...

La noche llegó y habían decidido ir después de la cena, con la diferencia que Toneri no iría, según él tenía cosas que hacer.

Cuando llegaron entraron algo precavidas y se acercaron a la gran barra que había a su derecha. Un hombre mayor y pequeño las atendió. Muy humildemente les dijo los precios para usar las mesas de pool y al no encontrar a los chicos decidieron empezar ellas.

Hinata y Temari hacían un grupo y el otro era Sakura y Tamaki. En medio de la primera jugada el primero en bajar fue Naruto. Cuando la ojiperla lo vió sintió que que su corazón se le aceleraba y la boca se le secaba. Estaba igual vestido que el primer día que lo había visto y con la sonrisa mas hermosa y varonil que alguna vez haya visto. Tenía el pelo humedo, señal que hace poco había salido del baño. Se imaginó cómo sería ver ese torso firme y seguro musculoso, el agua y jabón corriéndose por su bronceada piel... Movió su cabeza para sacar esa pervertida idea de su mente mientras el saludaba a las chicas con beso en las mejillas pero sin sacarle la vista de ensima a la ojiperla. Cuando por fin llegó al frente de ella y después de un "Hola" susurrado se acercó a sus labios sin siquiera pensarlo y la besó agarrándola de la cintura. Este fue mas corto y tierno a comparacion del de la tarde, pero no menos intenso. Supo que esa sequía que sintió en su boca en el momento que lo vio, fue porque estaba deseosa de beber de sus labios ese elixir que le regalaba cada vez que la besaba. Se habían dejado de besar pero él no soltó su cintura entonces le susurró al oido con la voz ronca.

-Estas hermosa... - Su mano derecha acarició su espalda, haciéndola sentir ese hormigueo devuelta. - Como me gustas, no tienes ni idea...- Sentir su aliento y sus labios rosarle el oido le provocó que le erizara todos los poros de la piel y el suelo se movió bajo los pies. Hinata se agarró de su chamarra al sentirse floja, entonces él la observó con una sonrisa zorruna tan tipica en él, pero que cada vez le gustaba más a ella...

...Rompiendo esa pompa de jabón en que se encontraban Temari se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente llamando su atención.

-Hinata te toca. - Le dijo la amiga rubia señalando con el pulgar la mesa. La ojiperla se separó del rubio mientras observaba la mesa de billar.

-¿Y los demás Naruto?- preguntó la pelirosa .

-Ya estan por bajar. -Le contestó Naruto y posó sus ojos en la chica que le producía tantas emisiones.

La mesa en la que estaban jugando era una de las primeras y había cuatro sillas apoyadas en la pared. El rubio se sentó en una de ellas sin perder de vista a esa hermosa ojiperla. Cuando se inclinó a la mesa para pegar con su taco a la bocha le fue imposible no deleitarse con el perfil que le regalaba ese pantalón blanco de sus torneadas piernas y su firme trasero. El fuego que sintió en la tarde cuando se besaron se prendió como una espiral en su pecho, esparciendose por todo su cuerpo. Ni hablar cuando desvío su mirada al recadato escote de su remera lila, que al estar agachada se veía perfectamente el inició de esos pechos que sintió tan suaves y firmes cuando la estrechó contra él. Desvío la mirada antes de que la chica se diera cuenta de su extenso exámen.

Después de que ella metiera una de las lisas y se preparava para el siguiente tiro bajaron los tres chicos que faltaban. Kiba saludo con un pico a su novia Tamaki, mientras que los demás se saludaban con beso en la mejilla. Cuando volvióa mirar a la peliazul, Naruto se dió cuenta que ella lo observaba con una intensidad en sus enormes ojos perla que le fue imposible apartar la vista, redoblando la apuesta. Hinata se acercó a él lentamente para sentarse, quedó anonadado y reteniendo el aliento cuando ella en vez de sentarse en una silla al lado de él, se sentó en sus piernas y lo miró con expresión divertida.

El rubio sonrió de lado y mientras apoyaba la palma de su mano en la curbatura de su espalda se acercó a su oido. -¿Te divierte jugar con migo?- No pudo evitar que su voz sonara algo ronca, _"Estas jugando con fuego Hinata"_

-No tienes ni idea de cuanto..- Fue la respuesta de la ojiperla en el oido del rubio mientras con su dedo índice hacía pequeños círculos en el centro de su pecho.

La suma de sus palabras y la caricia de su dedo provocaron que la temperatura del rubio aumentara unos cuantos grados. Naruto nunca había sido un pervertido, pero tener a la ojiperla así, hacía que en su cabeza pasaran miles de imágenes eróticas por segundo. Se reprimió antes de que ella notará que su entrepierna crecía.

\- Iré a buscar cerveza.. - Se escuso Naruto para bajar un poco su temperatura. -¿Que quieres?- le sonrió.

Ella le devolvió el gesto mientras se levantaba para que él se fuera. -Cerveza está bien.

Se acercó a la barra con Shikamaru y le pidio a Onoki unas 7 latas de cerveza. Mientras el viejo bajaba muy lentamente de su asiento para buscarlas se dio cuenta que su amigo lo miraba.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Naruto

El castaño le sonrió y desvió la mirada a la ojiperla que estaba hablando con la rubia.- Parecen dos adolescentes... eres un hombre, trata de controlarte y tú impone el ritmo del juego.

Naruto siguió la mirada de su perezoso amigo cuando Hinata justo lo estaba viendo, sonrió sin poder evitarlo y posó sus zafiros en el peinado de piña. -Ella me despierta sentidos que creí no tener...

-Entoces tal vez sólo sea pasión creo...- le interrumpió.

El rubio lo miró ofendido. - Creé lo que quieras.. - Fue su unica respuesta ya que Onoki llegó con las cervezas, agarró cuatro y giró en sus talones y se marchó directo a la ojiperla.

Durante lo que restó la noche Naruto no quizo acercarse de más a Hinata. No tanto por lo que había dicho su amigo,sino por lo que ella podría llegar a pensar. Lo que sí no podía evitar era rosarla cada vez que podía para sentir la suave piel de sus brazos o manos...

...Toneri estaba en la entrada del pueblo con su Trotador de Orlov esperando a uno de sus informates. Al poco tiempo llegó un hombre encapuchado en un pura sangre negro con manchas blancas en sus cuatro patas.

-Que bueno que has llegado.- le dice el peliblanco una vez que el extraño jinete estuviera a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió este con voz de pocos amigos.

-Ella decidió ir por Pein.. - le susurró. El hombre lo miró y se sacó la capucha que ocultaba su cabello anaranjado, piel blanca y sos ojos marrones con expresión de sorpresa.

-Sabes que Nagato no quiere que se den cuenta de sus planes. Esa chiquilla dará problemas...

-No le e dicho nada al respecto... Sólo le dije que le costará mucho llegar a él. Conosiendola no dara marcha atras..

-¡Diablos!- susurró entre dientes apartando la mirada al pueblo. -Mas te vale que no arruine nuestros planes Toneri o te costará mucho... - le advirtió.

-Lo sé muy bien... agradece que no le dije tu nombre para que entrara por medio de ti...- le contó con una sonrisa.

-¡Estas loco!- volvió a interrumpirle, elevando apenas la voz.- Konan me mataría idiota..- susurró ganadose una carcajada del peliblanco.

-¿Quién lo diría?¿El gran Yahiko atemorizado por una mujer?- se burló Toneri.

-Cierra el pico imbesil...- murmuró con una venita sobresaliendo en su frente. El peliblanco rio con más ganas. - Si no quieres más nada..- le dijo de mala gana poniéndose la capucha de vuelta.

-Si... ¿Has podido averiguar algo de los extraños movimientos que han estado haciendo?- preguntó seriamente.

\- Lo único que me dijo Pein es que atacarán a uno de sus enemigos...- Toneri lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido. - No me a querido decir a quién aún, pero será pronto...

-¿Cuándo?- se limitó a preguntar el peliblanco.

-En unas dos o tres semanas como mucho...- Un silencio se instaló entre ellos que sólo fue interrumpido por el relinchar de los caballos.

-De acuerdo. ¿Con quién has venido?

-Con Konan, esta a medio camino... debemos hacer una entrega..- Toneri no llegaba a ver su rostro pero estaba seguro que una sonrisa asomaba por sus labios.

-Ok. - Dijo para después empezar a andar con el caballo. -Saludala de mi parte.

-Ya te gustaría.. - susurro Yahiko antes de irse a todo galope sobre su pura sangre.

Tineri sonrió, molestarlo con Konan le divertía, aunque el caracter explosivo que tenía ese hombre no le convenía cuando necesitaba información. Siempre prefería hablar con Konan, ella era mucho más perseptiva con esas cosas. Tendría que esperar a la siguiente semana para saber cómo aria para que Hinata se acercará a Nagato sin levantar sospechas de ambos lados...

 **Hola mis amigos!! Hasta aqui llegamos hoy...**

 **Naruto celoso!! Algo territorial creo...**

 **Esta relación entre Hinata y Naruto cada vez más ardiente!! que cosa! je**

 **Apartir del siguiente capítulo las cosas se ponen mejores...**

 **Disculpen por la demora... aunque no fue mucha... Pero desgraciadamente he perdido los capítulos que ya tenía escritos y de apoco los estoy escribiendo devuelta...**

 **Perdón por los horrores ortográficos.**

 **Espero sus Rw.. Gracias a todos!!**

 **Los quieroo!!**

 **Nos leemos!!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Acción y reacción.**

El día jueves había llegado y Naruto junto con sus amigos estaban desde temprano en el bote pescando ya que el viernes a primera hora volverían a Konoha. Mientras estaban pescando disfrutaban el silencio, la paz y el hermoso paisaje que tenían. Cada uno estaba metido en sus asuntos y nadie hablaba.

Cerca del mediodía y después de pescar bastantes peces decidieron que cosinarían unos cuantos para ellos y los que sobraban los llevarían a sus respectivas casas. Fueron a la orilla donde cosinaron las últimas veces y esta vez le tocó al rubio ir a buscar leña.

Mientras se adentraba al bosque en busca de ramas secas, pensaba en Hinata. En realidad no hubo ni un momento donde no había pensado en ella desde que se despertó. Recordaba su sonrisa, su piel tan suave y blanca, el perfume de lilas de su pelo sedoso. En sus curvas bien pronunciadas, sus pechos grandes, cintura pequeña, anchas caderas, en su cola redondeada... y asi podía estar todo el día. En sus ojos grises hermoso, sus largas y abundantes pestañas, ese sonrojos que lograba Aceves producirle el rubio, en sus labios...

Un ruido extraño lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se adentró más en el bosque, buscando lo que producía esos sonidos. Le pareció escuchar un gritito de mujer y apuró el paso, tal vez estaba en problemas y necesitaba ayuda. Vio movimientos extraños y pequeños gadeos, pero no llegaba a ver bien por culpa de un gran arbusto que le tapaba casi toda la vista. Entonces decidió subir a un árbol cercano que le permitiría observar que era lo que pasaba.

Mientras subía pudo escuchar claramente que un muchaco decir-¿¡Es todo lo que tienes Hina!?- Su corazón se le aceleró y quiso subir mas rapido para ver si era la chica que él conocía.

No le fue necesario ver, porque escuchó claramente la vos de Hinata agitada. -¡Esto... re.. recién empieza!- Y así como su corazón se aceleró sintió que se le detenía. Abrió bien grande los ojos y se le nublo la vista, apretó fuerte las ramas en las que estaba sostenido.

Decidido y con el corazón que volvía a latirle a mil subió lo más rapido que podía. Cuando llegó a la rama que le permitiría ver, se sentó y observó. Descomunal fue la sorpresa al ver que el muchacho al que escuchó era Toneri. Su corazón se normalizó y se sintió culpable al haber pensado cualquier cosa. Luego se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaban entrenando.

Hinata estaba dandole la espalda con un pantalón comodo negro y una remera algo ajustada del mismo color. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y trenzado, mientras que Toneri tenía la misma vestimenta. El peli blanco se puso en guardia y la ojiperla empezó a lanzarle puños y patadas, que su amigo esquivaba o bloqueaba.

Naruto estaba asombrado, cada vez esa chica le intrigaba más. Sus movimientos eran buenos, tranquilamente podía pelear con él, que era uno de los mejores junto con Sasuke en combate. Cuando Hinata quiso darle una patada circular en la cabeza a Toneri, él la bloqueó con el antebrazo y le hizo una barrida que la tiró al piso. Obviamente no se iba a meter, el entrenamiento que hacían se notaba que era con contacto, porque tanto ella como él iban con potencia.

Así como la ojiperla se calló se levantó impulsaldo sus pies para adelante sin usar sus manos y volvió a atacar. El rubio creía que iba con demasiado contacto ya que ella le pudo dar una patada en las costillas y acertó un gancho en la mejilla izquierda. Pero al parecer estaban acostumbrados a ello. Feliz y algo consternado bajo del árbol y siguió con lo suyo, porque osino sus amigos se preocuparían de que tarde tanto. Cuando volviera a ver a Hinata le preguntaría disimuladamente sobre esa clase de entrenamientos. Porque era bueno que una chica sepa defenderse, pero creía que ella ocultaba algo, además de su supuesta habilidad con el rifle...

Volvió a la orilla con las ramas que necesitaba para la fogata y sus amigos lo esperaban.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto Dobe?- Le preguntó Kiba una vez que estaba cerca.

-Me entretube con algo.. - Contestó medio ido. _"¿Será que tengo que contarles de que vi a Hinata entrenando?_... _No creo que sea lo mejor..."_

\- Desde que conociste a Hinata estas más idiota que de costumbre... - murmuró Sasuke.

-¡Hello~!-Llamó la atención de su amigo con un muy malo inglés. -¿Cómo andamos por casa?- preguntó ironicamente el rubio.

\- Pues yo no duermo abrazado a un peluche de lechuza.- Le contestó con una vena que sobresalía de su frente y enfrentandose contra él.

El rubio y el azabache juntaron sus frentes con miradas de odio. Shikamaru fue el primero en apartarlos.

-Tranquiloos..- dijo mientras los apartaba con sus manos. Ellos no se ivan a pelear con puños, pero tenían esas peleas de miradas y palabras que eran interminables e infantiles, que artaban al Nara.

\- ¡Teme!- susurró entre dientes el rubio.

-¡Dobe!- le contestó del mismo modo el azabache.

Kiba se concentraba en prender la fogata mientras Shikamaru, ya recignado, preparaba los pescados...

... En el bosque, se encontraba una agitada y muy transpirada ojiperla, mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a su amigo y guardaespaldas.

-Has mejorado Hinata... pero no es suficiente..- le decía Toneri y luego le tiraba una botella de agua, que ella fácilmente la agarró en el aire.

-Ha.. hago mi.. mejor es.. esfuerzo. - alcanzó a contestar para después tomar el agua.

\- Vas muy bien. - la motivó mientras agarraba su katana y se la ponía a la espalda. - Debes mejorar tu respiración.. Estas demaciado agitada y no es bueno.

-Si..- se limitó a contestar para tomar lo que quedaba de agua. -Mejoraré en eso. - su respiración ya se estaba normalizando.

\- Acuérdate de meditar.. Es muy importante.- Le recordó una vez que estaba al lado de ella y se disponían a irse.

\- Si, lo haré.- Empezó a caminar de vuelta con él para salir del bosque.

Lo sierto es que Hinata le había pedido a su amigo peliblanco que entrenara con ella ese día, ya que desde que se había despertado no paraba de pensar en un rubio de piel bronceada y con zafiro en sus ojos. Preocupada por perder su meta decidió que debía despejar su mente con un poco de ejercicio, y nadie era mejor para hacerla transpirar que su mejor amigo Toneri.

Pero no podía negar que ni siquiera pudo consentrarse debidamente, ya que de vez en cuando el recuerdo de él venía a su cabeza como un latigo. Y había recibido el castigo, ya que le dolía la costilla y una de sus piernas.

\- Estuviste algo... distraída.- Dijo Toneei sacandola de sus pensamientos. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al verse descubierta.

-No fue nada. - Le contestó desviando la mirada.

Otro silencio se adueño de ellos. El peliblanco no necesitaba más palabras para comprender que ella no quería hablar del tema. Aunque él sabía muy bien en que o mejor dicho en quien estaba pensando la ojiperla.Salieron del bosque sin decir más nada.

Hinata sintió como su corazón se le aceleraba ,mucho más de cuando estuvo entrenando, al visualizar en la orilla del río al dueño de sus pensamientos. Cuando los zafiros se posaron en ella, sonrió sin siquiera proponérselo. Caminó a su dirección, dejando que sus pies la guiarán sin sacarle la vista de ensima, mientras el rubio se levantaba y caminaba a ella.

No necesitaron palabras, ellas sobraban, era como si con las miradas que se daban en ese momento fueran mucho más importantes. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca el rubio la tomo de la cintura y no dudo en darle un beso directo en sus labios sin mediar palabra alguna.

Hinata sintió que en ese momento volvía a estar viva, fue como si le hubiese robado algo de ella desde el primer beso que se dieron y que cada vez que juntaban sus labios, era como si él se lo devolviera. Ella no dudó en posar una de sus manos en su nuca, acariciando sus cabellos y con la otra se agarraba fuerte de su remera. Sus lenguas se encontaban para entablar toda la conversación que ellos no habian tenido. Aún así el beso era suave, dulce queriendo transmitir mas sentimientos que pasiones. A Hinata nunca nadie la había besado así, sentía como si tuviera fuego artificiales en su estómago y estallaran una y otra vez.

Poco a poco el rubio término con el beso y apoyo su frente el la de ella. Cuando la ojiperla abrio los ojos observó que le sonreía de lado.

-¿Cómo estas?- Le preguntó por fin.

-Naruto... - susurró ella. Entonces él le despegaba un mechón de pelo que tenía pegado en su mejilla y lo colocaba atras de la oreja de la ojiperla. Sonrojandose a más no poder, se dio cuenta que ella estaba transpirada y avergonzada quiso separarse de él.

Se sorprendió al sentir que el rubio no la dejaba apartarse, es más la pegaba más a él. -Es.. estoy tra.. transpirada Naruto.. -Murmuró la ojiperla.

Naruto se acercó a su oreja- Es la vision mas sexy que tengo de ti ahora. Hi..na..ta.. - le susurró. La ojiperla no pudo evitar serrar los ojos al sentir como el piso se le movia y un cosquilleo se instalaba en la parte baja de su columna.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos celeste intensos que la devoraban. _"¿Cómo hace para ponerme de esta forma?"_ Pensaba ella mientras acariciaba inconscientemente su mejilla. Era medio aspera con un poco de barba, que lo hacía ver tan varonil. El rubio primero se asombró pero luego sonrió regalandole la luz y calidez que desprendía.

-¿Cómo estás Naruto?- Interrumpió Toneri con una sonrisa.

-Ah Toneri..- dijo al darse cuenta de la presencia del amigo de la ojiperla. - Muy bien. - Le contestó mientras se separaba de Hinata, pero sin soltar el agarre de la cintura. -¿Y tú?¿Qué hacían?

Hinata tragó duro, que se supone que debería decir. -Amm.. pues...- miró al peliblanco en busca de ayuda.

-Entrenabamos.- Contestó este despreocupado. La ojiperla quiso golpearse internamente, Toneri era siempre sincero pero ella no quería que le diga eso.

-¿Entrenaban?- parecía algo extrañado. Mientras miraba al peliblanco, la ojiperla le reclamaba con gestos de ¿Por qué le había dicho eso?. Tanta mala suerte tuvo que el rubio la pilló y no pido evitar sonrojarse cuando él rio a carcajadas. -¿Eres buena?- le preguntó mirándola curioso.

-Es muy buena.- Contestó por ella su amigo. Naruto desvío su vista a Toneri.

-¡Hey!¿Qué es eso?- dijo señalando el hombro del peliblanco y soltando el agarre de Hinata. -¿Es una katana?

-Ah, esto.- Llevó su mano al mango, pero no la saco.- Si es una katana.

-¡Uhau!- exclamó pasmado. Luego pareciera que le pasó algo por la cabeza, porque cambio su expresión algo serio.-¿Es legal?...No creó que sea bueno andar con eso como si nada.

Toneri also una seja.-¿Creés que andaría con algo ilegal?- Su tono de voz era desafiante y la ojiperla se tenso. Su amigo era muy amable, pero no le gustaba que le criticaran su arma mas fiel.- Además obvio que se utilizarla.

-¿Y por qué la llevas?- El tono de voz de Naruto también cambió, era como si estuviera interrogando, algo que inquietó a la ojiperla.

El peliblanco se quedó callado por unos segundos, analizado con la mirada al rubio que tenía al frente. Luego sonrió- Entrené con ella también. Vamos Hinata, se nos hace tarde.- Se dió media vuelta sin antes mirar a la peliazul. _"Sígueme y no digas nada"_ le dijo con sus ojos y la ojiperla lo entendió. Ya que se puso frente a Naruto, le sonrió y corrió para alcanzar al peliblanco...

...Naruto se quedó quieto, observando con el entresejo fruncido a la pareja de amigos que se alejaba. Había actuado muy bien para que la ojiperla no se diera cuenta de que él los había visto. Ahora estaba más que seguro que había algo que no sabía de Hinata. Algo que lo intrigaba y preocupaba. " _¿Por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa cuando Toneri le dijo que entrenaban?...¿Por qué Toneri llevaba esa clase de arma?"_

-¡NARUTO!- Escucho que lo llamaba Kiba y se fue con sus amigos todavía con mas preguntas por la cabeza.

Mientras comian sus amigos se dieron cuenta que el rubio estaba demaciado silencioso y perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Basta!- Hablo Shikamaru, llamando la atención del rubio.-¿Vas a decirnos de una vez que carajos te pasa Naruto?

El rubio lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par -¿Por qué?- preguntó queriendo desentenderse del tema.

-Estas muy callado. Cosa que agradecemos... Pero ya nos estas preocupando Dobe.- Habló algo sarcástico Sasuke.

Naruto suspiró.-Estaba pensando...

-¿No sabía que podias hacerlo?- Bromeó Kiba.

\- Cállate idiota.- Lo miró furioso el rubio.

-Si Kiba, sierra el hocico.- Lo reprendió el del peinado de piña.- Vamos Naruto, estabas pensando¿En qué?- Le instó a seguir.

-¿Se acuerdan que les conté sobre la extraña habilidad que tiene Hinata con la puntería y el rifle?- Los tres lo miraban espectantes y sólo afirmaron con la cabeza. -Pues hoy la vi entrenar con Toneri en el bosque...- Se quedo en silencio.

-¿Y qué tiene?Shion también entrenaba ¿no?- Le comentó el castaño.

\- Sí, desde pequeña que practicaba artes marciales. Pero... Hinata... - Buscaba la palabra para describir lo que había visto.-es... muy diferente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "Diferente"? - Preguntó curioso el azabache.

-Pues pelea **muy** bien.- destacó el "muy" de su oración. Los tres chicos sólo levantaron las sejas en respuesta.- Tranquilamente podría ser la envidia del departamento de Konoha ¡De verás!

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?- preguntó consternado Sasuke.

-Que cuando le pregunté y Toneri me dijo que entrenaban se puso muy nerviosa. Evidentemente no quería que yo lo sepa. Además,- Añadió rápido antes de que el azabache lo vuelva a interrumpir.- Toneri llevaba una katana en su espalda.

Los tres muchachos quedaron en silencio y serios.

Shikamaru se llevó una mano a la pera y la frotó mientras reflexionaba en las palabras del rubio.-¿Para que querría llevar una katana?- pensó en voz alta.

-Yo me pregunté lo mismo.- Le confirmó Naruto.- Me dijo que sabía utilizarla y que había entrenado con ella...¿Pero para qué?

-Puede que no signifique nada..- Habló Kiba pensativo. -Tal vez ella no quería que supieras que sabe pelear y que su mejor amigo puede cortarte en pedacitos si la lastimas..- Se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo su pescado.

Nadie más dijo nada, Naruto prefirió creer lo que decía el castaño. Hinata era una chica tierna y con caracter, cada vez le gustaba más, moría por saber más de ella. Además de ser hermosa, hacerle olvidar de todo con un roce de sus labios, tenía habilidades extraordinarias y quería conocer todo de ella...

...A la tarde noche, tanto Sakura, Temari y Tamaki habían quedado que irian con los muchacos un rato al río, para pasar la última noche en Hiden juntos. Pero Hinata estaba en la cama, con pijama y mirando el techo recordando lo que le había dicho el peliblanco..

 **Flashback**

Una vez llegó junto a Toneri lo miró extrañada y algo enojada.

-¿Para qué le dijiste que entrenábamos?- Le reclamó.

El peliblanco la miro,sin expresar ninguna emosion en su rostro y luego miró asía adelante. -¿Por qué quieres esconderlo?- Hinata no contestó, porque ni siquiera ella sabía porque no quería que lo sepa. -¿Sigues sin confiar en él?- Ella lo miró, Toneri caminaba apurado y con la cara inexpresiva aún. Le costaba seguirle el paso, la respuesta a su pregunta fue otro silencio y su amigo suspiró. -Hinata, sé que te dije que experimentes el amor, pero si no confias eso nunca funcionará...-Se detuvo para mirarla directo a los ojos.- Él parece bastante...- Pensó la palabra un rato y prosiguió.- ¡Interesado!- Después de decir la palabra frunció el entrecejo, luego negó con la cabeza y por último sonrió. -Dale una oportunidad¿Si?- Empezó a caminar sin esperar repuesta.

Hinata miró más asombrada a su amigo..

 **Fin Flashback**

 _"¿Qué quiere decir con interesado?"_ Seguía pensando la ojiperla cuando un almohadazo le dio justo en toda la cara. Se sentó, enojada mientras se sacaba la almohada de la cara. Vio a las chicas vestidas con pantalones de mezclilla y listas para salir.

Hinata miró sin comprender-¿Qué sucede?¿Salen?- Cuando termino de preguntar la pelirosa se golpeó la frente con la mano, mientras la rubia y castaña reían, una mas desimulada que la otra.

-¡Vamos a ir a ver a los chicos!- Le dijo exasperada Sakura.

-Te lo hemos estado diciendo hace rato. Pero estas perdida en tu mundo.- Temari la vio algo preocupada.-¿Sucedió algo con Naruto?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama. La pelirosa y Tamaki dejaron de reir y adoptaron la misma expresión de la rubia.

-No, nada.- Contestó desviando la mirada.

Temari exhaló y sonrió, pero sin que la comisura de sus labios llegara hasta arriba. -¿Entonces no iras?

-¿A dónde estarán?- Preguntó mirando de reojo a la rubia.

-Estaremos a la orilla del río, donde comimos la primera vez.- Contestó Sakura.

La ojiperla suspiró, volvió a tenderse en la cama boca arriba mirando el techo.- Iré más tarde. Me preparó y voy para allá... - Silenció fue su repuesta, pero se dio cuenta que ninguna se movió. -Ustedes vallan llendo. Le pediré a Toneri que me llevé luego.

Otro suspiró de resignación escuchó la ojiperla y sintió como la rubia se levantaba de la cama. -De acuerdo. No tardes..- Y salieron de la habitación sin decir más nada.

Pasaron un par de minutos y la ojiperla no se movía de su posición. _"No sé si de verdad este enamorada... Después de todo ¿Hace cuánto lo conosco?... ¿Qué sé de su vida?¿De sus metas?... Sólo conosco el lado que él me mostró."_ Sopló aire retenido y colocó el antebrazo en sus ojos. _"Yo tampoco he sido sincera... ¿Por qué el tendría que hacerlo?... Tal vez Toneri tenga razón..._

Entonces recordó..

"Ella _dio vuelta la de abajo apareciendo El Loco pero invertida. Kurenai negó con la cabeza y la vió seriamente._

 _-Toque de atención Hinata. No estas escuchando los consejos de tu persona más cercana.- le explicó golpeando con el dedo a la carta en la mesa.- Son consejos sabios mujer, escuchalos porque osino te llevaran a una situación de crisis..._ "

Inhaló bastate aire por la boca y lo exhaló por la nariz. _"¡¡Es hora de decir la verdad!!"_ Pensó decidida levantándose de la cama y buscando ropa que ponerse. Una vez que se vistió, se miró al espejo. _"¡Muy bien Hinata!¡Diras la verdad"_ Se dió ánimo con una sonrisa, luego arrugó el entecejo. _"O por lo menos parte de la verdad.."_ Y salió sin más a dirección del río...

... Naruto estaba en la orilla del río con los chicos y hace un par de minutos habían llegado Sakura, Tamaki y Temari, pero no había señal de Hinata por ningún lado. Él preguntó por la ojiperla y la pelirosa había dicho que vendría más tarde.

Y ahí estaba él, mirando el río apoyando sus brasos en sus rodillas fleccionadas. Estaba algo apartado del grupo, pero escuchabas las risas de las chicas, por chistes tontos de Kiba y su conversación muy animada. Pero él no prestaba atención a eso, el rubio creía que Hinata no vendría. Obviamente ella no tenía la confianza ni el valor para decirle lo que había pasado. Ya se había cansado de esperar, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes. _"Ella no quiso venir porque sabía que le preguntaría todo..."_ Con una de sus manos agarró un poco de su pelo y se lo tironeo, esa era una de sus manías cuando estaba frustado y no sabía que hacer.

-Te quedaras pelado asi jaja..- El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par y lentamente ladeo la cabeza en direccion de esa angelical voz.

Naruto no creía lo que veía, ahi sentada al lado de él, estaba Hinata con su hermosa sonrisa. Acelerando los latidos de su traicionero corazón, que reaccionaba a su voz, sonrisa o precencia. -¿Desde cuándo estás ahi?- preguntó con un leve murmuró.

A ella se le borró la sonrisa y guío a sus hermosos ojos perla en dirección de río.- Acabó de llegar. Estabas muy pensativo... No quería interrumpirte.-susurro lo último.

Naruto observa su perfil perfecto para él, se quedo tiltado en sus labios y el anhelo de sentirlos con los suyos, hizo que humedeciera con la lengua su reseca boca. _"Contrólate Naruto"_ Se dijo a si mismo y volvió su atención al tranquilo río.

El silencio se apoderó de la situación, no sabía cuánto tiempo quedaron callados, tal vez una media hora. Donde el rubio miraba de reojo a la ojiperla y aveces la atrapaba mirándolo fijamente. Era tan intensa la mirada perla que rápido el volvía a ver el agua. Naruto sentía que le daría un paro al corazón, ya que no dejaba de bombear con fuerza. Pero no se animaba a hablar, aparte pensaba _"¿Qué le debo decir?... Oye Hinata ¿Peleas profesionalmente?..."_ Frunció el entrecejo. _"¡Que idiota! ¿Cómo le voy a preguntar eso?"_ Soltó el aire que tenía retenido sin saber. _"Y con la katana ¿Qué?...¿Toneri se prepara para algo?¿O simplemente tiene una obsesión con cortar cosas?"_ Se rió disimuladamente y pasó, inconscientemente, la mano por la cabeza llevándose todos los rebeldes cabellos rubios hacía atras. Volvió a mirarla de reojo cuando ella suspiró, el suave viento movía las hebras de su sedoso cabello y vió en su rostro una expresión de tristeza que lo hizo sentir tan mal que bajo la mirada a sus pies dispuesto a decirle que no tenía que explicarle nada. Pero ella habló antes ganando que el la observara detenidamente.

-¿Sabes? Mi infancia no fue tan buena que digamos...- Dijo sentandose en forma indio y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. - A mi madre... - El rubio vio como tragaba saliva de forma forzosa. - la asesinaron. - Naruto abrió grandes los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho. -susurró.

Ella no lo miró. - Por eso nos fuimos a Inglaterra. Mi familia era amenazada y mi padre decidió que fueramos a la casa de mi tío. Estudié defensa personal y aprendí a controlar distintos calibres de armas...- _"Eso explica mucho.."_ Pensó él, pero no dijo nada. Ella bajó su rostro y apesar de la oscuridad de la noche, el rubio notó claramente que sus ojos se ponían vidriosos.- A mi no me gustaba la idea de dañar a alguien más. Yo era una niña inocente que no había hecho nada... - La voz de la ojiperla cada vez era mas dificultosa y el rubio se dio cuenta que el nudo que ella seguro tenía en la garganta, no la dejaba hablar. Se acercó para quedar pegado a ella y transmitirle seguridad. Hinata cuando sintió su acercamiento levantó la vista al río y su expresión se endureció. -Pero nos encontraron... Atacaron la casa de mi tío, mataron a mucha gente ese día. Entre ellos al hermano gemelo de mi papá... Yo sólo tenía 15 años y logré esconder a mi hermanita...Pero... cuando yo iba a esconderme me encontraron... - Naruto sentía una presión en su pecho que le dificultaba respirar. Estaba tenso y tenía miedo de lo que llegara a decir. Los ojos perla se agüaron y derramaba lágrimas, pero ella no hacía ningún ademán de querer limpiarlas. - Un hombre...- El rubio dejo de respirar, expectante a que terminará.- intentó violarme.- Él respiró algo aliviado, aunque seguía preocupado por las vivencias tan traumáticas de la chica.- Si mi primo no hubiera llegado a tiempo...- Ella empezó a temblar y él la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo a su pecho.- N.. no..lo.. ha.. habría... con.. contado Naruto.- Intentó decir dando rienda sueltas a las lágrimas. Él la abrazó fuerte y beso su cabeza. Se quedó así, oliendo las lilas de su cabello, hasta que ella se calmó un poco.

Siguió hablando escondida en su pecho. -Desde ese día, juré que no sería más débil. Que yo protegería a mis seres amados y me preparé todos dias... Mi caracter se endureció...- Ella apretó su campera con sus manos haciendolas puños, el ojiazul sentía que más gotas de agua brotaban de esas hermosas perlas, mojando su ropa, e intentó tragar el nudo que tenía atorado en su garganta.- Dejé de ser esa niña inocente y gentil... A los 20 en Rusia, mi padre contrató a Toneri. -Naruto frunció el entrecejo _"¿Para qué lo contrató?"_ _y_ acarició su espalda, para calmarla. Ella se separó muy poco y se limpio el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Volvió a acomodarse en su pecho y siguió hablando más tranquila.- Él es mi guardaespaldas y es como mi hermano mayor. Siempre me cuida y me aconseja, él me entrena desde entonces...- Ella no dijo más nada y el rubio tampoco necesitaba que le explique algo mas.

Con sus manos, Naruto, tomó sus mejillas y levantó su rostro. Se veía tan vulnerable, con los ojos rojos por el llanto, que expresaban miedo por la reacción de él, y las mejillas apenas sonrojadas. Bajo su vista a sus labios y se perdió, no necesitaba saber más nada y él sólo quería cuidarla. De apoco fue acercando sus rostros, ladeandolo para que quedaran perfectamente encajados.

El beso fue suave, con sabor a lágrimas y ternura. Quiso transmitirle que él estaría para ella siempre, que él la cuidaría desde ahora. Ella respondió a su beso llevando una mano a su nuca y acercándolo más a su cuerpo. De un momento a otro el beso empezó a desbordar pasión, cuando ella empezó a mordisquearle los labios. Naruto bajo una de sus manos, acariciando con la llema de los dedos el cuello suave de Hinata y ella respondió con un gemido que quedó acallado en sus labios. Siguió bajando por su hombro, luego posó su mano al costado de su pecho y delineó la curva de su cintura y cadera. Sintió el temblor del cuerpo de la peliazul y sonrió de lado mientras seguían con el beso.

Se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos con las frentes pegadas. El rubio vió sinceridad y tranquilidad. Él le mostró su mejor sonrisa, besó la punta de su nariz y volvió a abrazarla...

...Hinata no sabía que se iba a sentir tan bien por contarle parte de su pasado a Naruto. Tenía miedo por su reacción, creía que él huiría despavorido por su pasado. _"Después de todo ¿Quién querría estar con una chica que le persiguen a la familia? Además con un futuro oscuro..."_ Pero al sentir el cálido abrazo de él, la hizo sentir tan reconfortada y su beso le dió una seguridad que nunca había sentido. Su corazón latía desenfrenado y podía sentir claramente el del rubio que latía igual. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y apretó más fuerte sus brazos al rededor del cuerpo del ojiazul.

Naruto no había dicho ni una palabra, pero el que la escuchara atentamente fue más que suficiente para ella. No quería romper ese abrazo por nada del mundo, si era posible deseaba quedarse para siempre así.

Pero como siempre, los deseos no se cumplen y rompiendo esa magia escuchó que Temari la llamaba. Escuchó la maldición entre dientes de Naruto y sonrió, por lo menos él tampoco deseaba romper ese contactó. Separándose miró a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa Tema?

\- Debemos irnos, ya es tarde y mañana salimos a primera hora.- Dijo con la clara expresión en su cara _"Siento mucho arruinarte el momento!"_. La ojiperla sonrió a su amiga para aclararle que no pasaba nada.

Se levantaron y la ojiperla abrió grande los ojos cuando uno de los brazos del rubio la rodeó por los hombros y la atrajo a él, para caminar. No pido evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas y al mirarlo el le regaló esa sonrisa que mostraba sus hermosos dientes blancos, haciendola sentir su corazón tan calido y tranquilo al lado de él.

Los muchachos acompañaron a las cuatro chicas a la posada y arreglaron que irían todos juntos a Konoha a la mañana siguiente...

El Viernes cerca de las 8am Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru y Naruto llegaron con sus grandes mochilas a buscar a las chicas. Subieron todo el equipaje y a Akamaru a la carreta que iba manejada por Tamaki y Kiba. Toneri iba sólo en su Trotador de Orlov, mientras que los otros tres amigos se subieron a los caballos con las chicas.

Sakura iba montada de costado y Sasuke atras de la silla manejaba las riendas del caballo. Parecían la típica postal de la damisela que es rescatada por un valiente caballero. Temari estaba sentada en la silla su caballo moteado normal, aunque el que tenía las riendas era Shikamaru. En cambio Hinata estaba igual que la rubia, pero ella manejaba a su caballo y Naruto rodeaba con sus cálidos brasos la cintura de la ojiperla.

-¿Enserio nunca haz montado?- Preguntó en tono de burla al rubio y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita.

-No te burles de mi..- Contestó con tono de enojado, aunque no le veía el rostro estaba segura que sonreía. De venganza empezó a mover sus dedos sobre la cintura de la ojiperla, haciéndole cosquillas.

Hinata empezó a reirse escandalosamente.- Ba.. jaja.. Basta.. jajaja...- Atrapó con sus manos las de él y lo detuvo.- Pondrás nervioso a Kenso.- lo reprendió.

-Bueno está bien.- Y le dió un beso en el cuello. La ojiperla volvió su mirada a él y se dió cuenta que en los hermosos zafiros, con los que soñaba, la observaba con un deseó intenso. La mano del rubio se movio en su estomago, dándole una agradable caricia de arriba hacia abajo. Provocándole el hormigueo desde las puntas de los pies hasta la raíz del cabello. _"¿Cómo con una simple mirada y caricia puedes producirme ésto?"_ Se preguntaba ella, Hinata le sonrió de lado y él le guiñó un ojo, erizandole la piel. Volvió el rostro al frente, para consectrarse en el camino con una sonrisa...

 **Hola!! E vuelto! jeje**

 **Bien hasta aca lo dejamos por hoy!**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué les depara en Konoha?**

 **¿Por fin tendrán el acercamiento que tanto esperamos?**

 **¿Hinata se olvidara de su venganza?**

 **¿Qué oculta Toneri con Akatsuki?**

 **¿Quién sera el enemigo a quien atacara Akatsuki?**

 **¿En qué consistirá el nuevo trabajo de los policías encubierto?**

 **Ooohh.. son muchas preguntas!!**

 **Veremos que pasa en el próximo!!!**

 **Gracias a todos!! Espero con ansias sus RW!! No se olviden que son muy importantes para mi y me ayudar a seguir con esta historia...**

 **Perdón por los horrores ortográficos!!!**

 **Los quierooo!!**

 **Nos leemos!!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Masashi-Sama...**

Advertencia: Lime!! creo que se escribe así... Bueno ustedes jusgen!!

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Celos**

-¡Tierra llamando a Hinata!- Habló Sakura mientras movía una mano de arriba hacia abajo, al frente de la cara de la ojiperla.

Ella parpadeó, dándose cuenta que estaba en el patio trasero de la casa de los padres de la pelirosa. -¿Eh?¿Que.. qué pasa?- Preguntó algo apenada, por no haber estado prestando atención.

-¡Estas muy distraída!- Se quejó la pelirosa, cruzándose de brasos y haciendo un mohin con los labios.

La ojiperla rió, estaban sentadas, en forma de triángulo, bajo un enorme árbol que las cubría de los abrazadores rayos del sol, de ese Sábado al mediodía.

\- Debe estar extrañando a cierto rubio~- La risa de la ojiperla se fue después de las palabras de Temari, mientras las que reían ahora eran ellas.

-No crees que es DEMACIADO PROBLEMÁTICO- Contestó Hinata, haciendo obvia alusión al chico que le gustaba a la rubia. Ganando que Temari se sonrojara y dejara de reír, al contrario de Sakura que casi lloraba de la risa.

Una vez que la pelirosa se calmó y se limpió las lágrimas, habló. - Bueno, estaba preguntando ¿Qué haríamos hoy?...A mi Sasuke me a mandado un WhatsApp,- Sacó su celular y empezó a buscar la conversación- me dijo que lo invitaron a una fiesta, si queriamos ir...- Miró a sus amigas y se dió cuenta que sus miradas eran pícaras y tenían una sonrisa casi perversa. -¿Qué?- Preguntó algo sonrojada.

-¡HMP!- Contestaron sus amigas riéndose, mientras las pelirosa se ponía de todos los ccolores.

-A mi Shikamaru me a dicho lo mismo... podríamos ir.- Sakura y la rubia miraron espectantes a la ojiperla por su respuesta.

-Pues a mi no me mandaron nada.- Dijo mirando molesta su celular, como si él tuviera la culpa.

\- Debe estar esperando que le masdes tú..- pensó en voz alta la pelirosa.

-¡Esta mal de la cabeza si piensa que le mandaré yo!- le interrumpió totalmente ofendida la ojiperla.- Si no me manda no iré a ningún lado..- Dijo cruzándose de brasos y enojada. Pero de un momento a otro su expresión cambio a una sonrisa, tomó su celular y empezó a escribir.

Sus amigas se miraron extrañadas y luego dirigieron su atención a Hinata que tenía una sonrisa casi macabra, que asustaba a las chicas.

-¿Que haces Hinata?- se animó a preguntar Temari.

-Ya verán...- Contestó sin dejar de escribir. Luego de mandar el mensaje miró a Sakura. -¿Pregúntale a Sasuke si puede ir Toneri?- La pelirosa levantó las sejas, pero agarró su celular y le mandó un audio al azabache.

 **Sakura.**

-"Hola Sasuke, ¿Como estas?..¿Sabes? Me estaba preguntando Hinata si.. ¿Te molesta si va Toneri _a la fiesta esta noche_?" 12:33.

 **Sasuke**

 **- _"Hola Sasura, bien ¿y tu?¿Todo bien? Mmm... Pues yo no tengo problema. El Dobe le manda un saludo a Hinata..._ _( En el fondo se escuchan risas de chicos y la vos de Naruto ¡HINATA PERDÓNAME QUE NO TE MANDÉ MENSAJE! ¡SE ME ROMPIÓ EL CELULAR!_ "Sonaba algo desesperado" _y mas risas)... ¿Nos vemos esta noche entonces?"12:38._**

Las tres chicas rieron por ese auidio, luego la pelirosa le contestó.

 **Sakura**

 _-"Si, todo bien. Si si nos vemos esta noche... Hinata estaba enojada porque Naruto no le había mandado ningún mensaje ( **Risas de la rubia y la voz de Hinata**_ _¡NO ES CIERTO!_ " Enojada con su amiga por haberla dejado al descubierto" _ **risas de la pelirosa)** " _12:46.

-¿¡¡Por qué le dijiste!!?- Pregunto la ojiperla mientras le daba una pequeña patada en la pierna a su amiga.

-¡Auch!- se quejó por el golpe, mientras sobaba su pierna sonrió. - Porque si..- y empezó a reir por el mohin de su amiga

Hinata iba a decir algo más pero la interrumpió el ringtone del celular de Sakura.

 **Sasuke**

 **-" _Hola Hinata"_ la voz de Naruto _"¿Cómo estas? Perdóname no tenía forma de avisarte ¡de verás!. Cuando llegué a mi casa mi madrina casi me mata y en la huida se me callo mi celular y se hizo añicos la pantalla¡de verás!.(risas) Ya he comprado uno pero no tenía ningún número... Amm... ¿Quieres pasármelo devuelta?...¡Por favor! (risas y murmuros que no se llegan a entender) ¡¡Cállate Kiba!!( risas).. Amm... Bueno.. era eso."_ 12:55.**

Las tres amigas rieron. -¡¡Hay que tierno!!- Gritó la pelirosa haciendo ruborizar a la ojiperla.

-Dame. - Hizo un ademán para que le pasara el celular y escribió su número y luego mandó un auidio.

 **Sakura**

 _-"¡Hola a todos! No te preocupes Naruto. Está todo bien."13:04_

-¡Que seca que eres Hinata!- Le retó la pelirosa. La ojiperla solo rodo los ojos y cuando le iba a contestar le llegó un WhatsApp a su celular. Devolvió el de su amiga y agarró el suyo.

 **Na** **ruto**

 **Hola hermosa! Soy Naruto. ¿Cómo estas?** 13:10

-¿Quién es?- pregunto curiosa Temari.

-¿Y quién más va a ser?- dijo como si fuera obvio Sakura, pero la ojiperla ya no les prestaba atención, sino que estaba contestando el mensaje.

 **Hinata**

Hola Naruto, bien. estamos en la casa de los papás de Sakura y ustedes? Qué hacen?. 13:13

 **Naruto**

 **Estamos en la casa del Teme, Tomando unas cervezas. Hace mucho calor! No veo la hora que sea la noche para verte..** 13:16

 **Hinata**

Si, hace mucho calor!..13:17

Yo también quiero verte... 13:18

 **Naruto**

 **El Teme dice que las pasará a buscar en su auto.. ¿y dime?¿Me extrañas?**.13:21

La ojiperla se puso de un color rojo intenso en toda la cara, pero no dejaba de sonreír.

\- Parece que le ha dado duro cupido..-susurró Sakura.

 **Hinata**

Jaja no seas presumido! 13:23

 **Naruto**

 **Jaja, pero me extrañas!.. ¡Yo me estoy volviendo loco! Más cuando por culpa de mi madrina se me rompió el celular. ¡Casi me muero! y ya era tarde para ir a la casa de cualquiera de estos sabandijas para que le mande mensaje a alguna de ustedes. ¡De veras!.. ¿No te enojaste con migo no?.** 13:26

 **Hinata**

Claro que no tonto!.. Nos vemos a la noche entonces. 13:29

 **Naruto**

 **Claro hermosa! Cuento los segundos ...** 13:31

Hinata cerró la conversación con una sonrisa en su rostro y volvió a dejar el celular en el césped.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó ansiosa la pelirosa.

-Nada -Contestó con una sonrisa la ojiperla.

-¡Vamos!¡Dinos lo que te dijo Naruto!- le insistió Temari.

La ojiperla sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo. - Dijo que me extrañaba y que no veía la hora para vernos... -Susurró.

-¡¡Haaay!!¡¡Que tiernoo!!- Gritaron sus amigas al unísono.

\- Ojalá Sasuke me lo dijera alguna vez... - Dijo su amiga con la cara iluminada por la esperanza. Mientras sus dos amigas reían...

... Naruto volvió a mirar la foto de perfil de WhatsApp de la ojiperla. Perdiendose en los hermosos ojos perla y suspirando sin darse cuenta.

-¡Dobe la gastaras si la sigues mirando asi!- Se burló el azabache ganadose que su amigo se sonrojara y lo mirará mal.

\- Cállate Teme..- Susurró el rubio, bloqueando la pantalla de su celular.

-Estas hundido hasta la coronilla por la amazona. - Dijo Kiba riendose.

-¿Amazona?- Preguntó algo extrañado Shino.

\- Así le decimos a Hinata. - Le contestó despreocupado Shikamaru.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuado la conosimos casi nos mata, montaba su caballo y por poco nos aplasta. - Contó divertido Kiba, mientras el chico de los anteojos oscuros alsaba las sejas. - Ni nos preguntó si estábamos bien. Cuando volvio Naruto discutió con ella y Hinata le comió la boca. - Sus tres amigos rieron y Shino miró a el rubio que estaba rojo mirando molesto al castaño.

-Pero... - habló el de la bandana en la cabeza-¿No estabas con Shion?

-ESTABA...- aclaró Naruto

-Si ella lo encontró con Hinata en una situación algo comprometedora y Naruto la dejó.- Interrumpió El perezoso con su tono desinteresado de siempre.

El chico de la bandana oscura y anteojos negros, Shino, miró asombrado al rubio de vuelta y este encogió los hombros en respuesta. - Me he perdido muchas cosas esta semana- Meditó subiendo las gafas con un dedo.

-Muchas amigo...- le confirmó Kiba mientras palmeaba su hombro...

En la noche Naruto llegó a la casa de Chōji, un amigo de la preparatoria que festejaba el cumpleaños de su esposa. Después de saludar a la cumpleañera y dar un par de vueltas nervioso por la casa, se dio cuenta que había mucha gente. Gente que no conocía y otras que sí. Pero la mayoría amigos de Karui, la morena mujer de su ancho amigo cosinero.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala tomando una lata de cerveza, esperando con ansias que llegara Hinata. Miraba cada cinco segundos a la puerta.

-Hola ¿cómo estas?- Miró a la dirección opuesta de la puerta principal y se asombró de ver una chica de pelo negro y ojos verdes mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-¿Me hablas a mi?- Preguntó sin creerlo, señalándose a sí mismo.

La morocha sonrio.- Claro, mi nombre es Angie. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Na.. Naruto. - Le contestó todavía extrañado, ya que para él era raro que una chica le hablara.

-Mucho gusto Naruto- Estiro su mano con una risita, mientras el rubio le estrechó, la chica se paró y tironeo de él. -¡Vamos a bailar!

El rubio quiso poner resistencia, pero ella tironeaba más de él y los demás ya empezaban a mirarlos asique desidio seguirle la corriente, _"Sólo es un baile ¿qué puede pasar?"_ pensó.

Bailaban con una distancia prudente, el rubio no quería dar una mala impresión a la chica y que se confundiera. Pero cada vez que le daba una vuelta a Angie, ella quería pegar su espalda a su pecho, cosa que molestaba al rubio. La última vez que lo hizo, él terminó de darle la vuelta y ella quiso hacercarse a el rubio de una forma sinuosa. Pero él retrocedió, le mostró el pulgar con una sonrisa algo tensa y se fue, dejándola sola en la pista.

Naruto fue hacía la cosina para servirce una lata y entonces la vió. _"¡Hermosa!"_ Tenía una camiseta tres cuartos gris que dejaba sus hombros desnudos, con una falda negra suelta que señía su cintura. Medias que llegaba hasta arriba de sus rodillas gris, que dejaban ver un poco de su piel blanca y zapatillas oscuras. Estaba peinada con dos trenzas cosidas y todo el look le hacía parecer una chica mala. Eso le encantó al rubio y no dudo en ir directo a ella.

Hinata lo vió antes de que llegará y le sonrió. Esa fue la obvia invitación que gustoso aceto el ojiazul. Cuando llegó al frente de ella, llevó las dos manos a su cadera la acercó de golpe y la besó intensamente. No se había dado cuenta cuánto necesitaba esos labios hasta que los volvió a sentir. La ojiperla contestó a su beso enseguida y no dudo en llevar a su lengua para su encuentro. Ella agarró de su camisa azul petróleo y tironeo de él para sentir más su cuerpo. Hubieran seguido si no fuera que escucharon una tos bastante obvia. Antes de separarse del todo, el rubio le dió un pequeño pico y terminó de separarse, abrazándose a su cintura.

Vio a unas sonrojadas Karui, Sakura y Temari, la sonrisa burlona de Chōji, Sasuke y Shikamaru y Toneri lo miraba con su sonrisa de siempre. Naruto se rascó la nuca apenado. No se había dado cuenta que estaban todos ellos alrededor de Hinata.

-¡IDIOTA!- Le gritó la morena golpeándolo en la cabeza con el puño.

-¡Ite!- Se quejó el rubio mientras se frotaba el gran golpe con las dos manos. Escuchó la risa de todos y en sus mejillas aparecieron un sonrojo casi imperceptible.

-¡Ven Hinata!- Dijo la morena de pelo rojo, agarrando la muñeca de la ojiperla y apartandola de Naruto. - Te mostraré la casa. ¿Vamos chicas?- La pelirosa y la rubia asintieron y la siguieron.

Una vez que se apartaron, Chōji fue el primero en hablar. -No sabía que te habías separado de Shion, Naruto.

El rubio metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla y se encogió de hombros. Los muchachos se pusieron a cada lado del ojiazul y miraron caminar a las chicas por la casa.

\- Es muy bonita Dobe, ¡Te felicito!- habló el hombre de grandes tallas mientras le palmeaba, algo brusco, el hombro. Logrando casi tirar al rubio que lo miró de mala manera. -Ya debo irme.. Voy a ver si alguien necesita algo más. ¡Nos vemos!¡Diviértanse!- agregó antes de irse.

Naruto se quedó sobando su hombro, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro...

...Hinata se sentía algo incómoda, sentía muchas miradas sobre ella y sus amigas. No sólo de hombres, sino que también de mujeres que las miraban de forma despectiva. En el momento que la morocha se entretuvo con unas amigas, decidieron volver con los chicos.

Se sorprendió y enojó al ver como una chica de pelo azabache y cuerpo delgado se colgaba del brazo de Naruto. Sintió una presión en su pecho y un fuego en el estómago, que calentó todo su cuerpo. Unas ganas terribles le abordaron de agarrar a esa azabache y matarla, por sólo posar sus manos en la piel bronceada del rubio. Se detuvo sólo un momento al darse cuenta que el ojiazul no hizo nada para apartarla. Decidida y furiosa se dirigió a su dirección, _"¿A qué juegas Naruto? ¡No sabes con quién te metes!"_ Pensó con lava corriendo por sus venas, segura que no iba a dejar las cosas así..

Tanto Sakura como Temari se dieron cuenta de la clara reacción de su amiga ojiperla y les daba pena el rubio porque era obvio que Hinata ya se le había ocurrido algo para atormentarlo..

La ojiperla se acercó al grupo, cuando Naruto la vio, sonrio y logró zafarse de Angie, pero ella ni lo miró. En cambio fue directo al peliblanco y se enganchó de su brazo. El rubio frunció el entrecejo mientras veía como la ojiperla se ponía de puntillas y le decía algo al oido a su amigo..

-¿Sabes quién es ella?- Le preguntó Hinata para que sólo el peliblanco la escuchara. Cuando se separó le sonrió de una forma muy tierna, contraria a las ganas que tenía de romper todo.

-No sé, pero sabe que se llama Naruto y le preguntó por qué la dejó bailanado sola. - Le contestó Toneri al oído y cuando alejó la cara acarició su mejilla con una sonrisa encantadora. Ella le devolvió el gesto, aunque se moría de ganas de darse media vuelta y darle una pata en las partes nobles de cierto rubio..

A la vista de cualquiera parecía una pareja de novios y a Naruto le confundió mucho la actitud de la peliazul. Hace unos minutos se habian besado y ahora, para todos, Hinata le esta haciendo "ojitos" a Toneri. Cuando quiso acercarse para hablar con ella, la ojiperla tironeo de su amigo y fueron a bailar.

-¡¡QUE BUEN TEMA!!¡¡SÚBELE KILL!!- Gritó Karui cuando empezaba el tema "Lambada" que le hacía acordar la tierra de sus padres..

.. Naruto no podía creer lo que veía, Hinata estaba muy pegada a Toneri bailando muy sensualmente, mientras esté tenía su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, para el mal gusto del rubio, según él estaba muy cerca de su trasero. Sus ojos estaban como platos, sus puños estaban cerrados y temblaban ligeramente. _"¿A que mierda estas jugando Hinata?"_ Además se dió cuenta que no era el único que miraba la escena. Viró la mirada y todos lo miraban, cosa que lo puso más furioso. También se dió cuenta que las amigas de Hinata también querían bailar, pero ni Sasuke ni Shikamaru quisieron hacerlo, entonces fueron ellas solas..

Toneri le daba vueltas a Hinata y ella sonreía al ver la expresión de rabia del rubio. Cuando la pegó devuelta a él, su amigo le habló al oido.

-Plan matador ¿Eh?- Su amiga le respondió con una sonrisa y él asintió con la cabeza. Toneri la guío hasta quedar cerca de las chicas que bailaban. Miró a Temari y cuando esta lo divisó le guiñó el ojo, dándole la señal a la rubia que bien sabía que hacer. Ella le guiñó el ojo a la pelirosa que entendió enseguida el mensaje. Cuando el peliblanco hizo girar a Hinata, la rubia hizo girar a Saruka cambiando de pareja..

Sasuke se tensó al ver que ahora era su pelirosa que se frotaba contra Toneri. Aunque no le duró mucho ya que le hizo dar una vuelta y Hinata agarró a Sakura y el peliblanco a Temari. Shikamaru bufó molesto,- Que problemáticos..- susurró.

Otra vez cambiaron y volvieron como estaban al principio, pero luego Sakura se pegó a la espalda de Hinata y Temari a la espalda de Toneri, mientras seguían bailando..

Todos miraban asombrados la gran cordinación que tenían los cuatro para bailar. Además que parecían ya acostumbrados a hacerlo. A simple vista, parecía como si el hombre peliblanco traía muertas a esas tres chicas por él. Generalmente ese era un plan que siempre las amigas hacían con Toneri cuando salían, para sacarse algún pretendiente empalagoso o novio que ya no aguantaban. Pero esta vez la ojiperla lo hizo por celosa y sus amigas porque los chicos que la habian invitado se quisieron hacer rogar para bailar una simple canción.

Una vez término la canción, Naruto fue directo donde estaba Hinata y Sakura bailando, seguido por su azabache amigo. El rubio la agarró algo brusco del brazo y la guío al pateó trasero de la casa. La ojiperla miró a su amiga en busca de ayuda, pero ella le sonreía muy felizmente al estar en los brazos de Sasuke.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Le preguntó Hinata cuando salieron a la fresca nocha y el seguía caminando hasta el paredón que estaba alfinal del pateo, alejado de todos y oscuro.

Naruto no contestó nada, cuando llegaron él la apoyó contra la pared y puso sus manos, con fuerza, a cada lado de la cabeza de la ojiperla. Cuando ella levantó los ojos a su rostro se dio cuenta que respiraba agitado y tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Por un momento se sintió culpable, pero recordó a la chica que él ni siquiera intentó apartarse y volvió a mirarlo decidida. Se cruzó de brazos. -¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con frialdad.

-¿Qué que quiero?-Le devolvió la pregunta con un tono irónico.- ¿A que estas jugando Hinata?- los manos de él se hicieron puños sobre la pared y la miró a los ojos con fuego casi saliendo de ellos.

La ojiperla quiso que la pared la tragara, pero no quería demostrarle eso al rubio.-¿A que juegas tú?- Lo señaló con el dedo índice en su pecho. Quiso hacerlo con fuerza, pero ni siquiera lo movió.

-¿Yo?- Frunció el entrecejo- ¿Yo no me froté con ningúna amiga mientras bailaba? ¡Tú lo hiciste!- Su tono cada vez era más alto y al decir la última palabra golpeó la pared con la palma de la mano derecha, sobresaltando a la ojiperla.

-Yo...- bajó su mirada duditativa. _"¡¡No le demuestres debilidad!!"_ Le gritó su interior, levantó la vista para enfrentarlo. -Siempre bailo asi con Toneri. Además...- Se calló para no ponerse en evidencia.

-¿Además qué?- Le susurró.

-Tú estabas muy entretenido con esa chica.- le confesó desviando la mirada y cruzandose de brazos...

... Naruto frunció el entrecejo al ver a la ojiperla haciendo un mohin con los labios e inflar las mejillas. -¿Qué?- preguntó sin intender el reclamo de la chica y aflojando su tensa postura.

Hinata lo miró enojada- Sé que estuviste bailando con ella.¿Por qué yo no puedo bailar con Toneri?

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- le preguntó curioso ya no tan enojado.

-¡Que te importa!- Intentó empujarlo con una mano, pero el rubio no iba a dejar que se fuera. La apretó contra la pared con su cuerpo y sonrió de lado al ver su cara de asombro.

-¿Estas celosa?- Le preguntó al oido al darse cuenta que todo había sido para que él se enojara. Al tener su cuerpo tan juntos sintió perfectamente cuando ella tembló por su tono de voz. Pero no contestó nada, él aprovechó eso y acarició su mejilla con un mano. -Estoy loco por ti. No me interesa nadie más...- El rubio no cabía en sí por la alegría que sentía al darse cuenta que ella estaba celosa. Ella lo miró sin creer lo que le decía. Naruto sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Apoyó la frente en la frente de ella y se perdió en sus labios.- Quiero que seas mi novia.- Le susurró seguro de sus palabras.

Hinata agarró del cuello de su camisa y unió sus labios dándole la respuesta a su deseó. El beso empezó a levantar la temperatura de ambos, el rubio bajo su mano a su cadera y la apretó, al sentir la necesidad de sentir más su cuerpo. Cuando la ojiperla rompió la unión de sus labios, Naruto empezó a hacer un camino de besos y mordidas desde su mejilla, mentón hasta que llegó a su cuello. Totalmente extasiado por el sabor de almendras y la suavidad de su piel. Hinata movió la cabeza para atras, dándole pase libre para que él siga besando su cuello. Naruto llegó al punto donde sentía los agitados latidos de su corazón beso, lamio y mordisqueo provocándole un gemido de la ojiperla que lo instó a seguir.

Sentía las temblorosas manos de Hinata acarisiando sus brazos, él llevó una a su espalda y la otra al borde de su falda sintiendo el terso muslo que tenía descubierto. Cuando ella subió la pierna, abrazando la cintura del rubio, gruñío en el cuello de la ojiperla al sentir como su entrepierna crecía por el más mínimo contacto.

-Na.. Naruto- gimió ella totalmente perdida por las sensaciones.

El rubio acarició su pierna hasta que llegó a su trasero y lo apretó, frotando sus sexos. Probocando que los dos gimieran por el contacto tan íntimo. La ojiperla llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza del ojiazul que estaba perdido mordisqueando su hombro. Apretó y tironeo de su cabello para que alzará el rostro y volvió a atacar a su boca. Naruto se estremeció al sentir que la pequeña mano de la ojiperla se colaba adentro de su camisa y acariciaba su vientre plano y marcado. Provocándole una corriente eléctrica que viajo directo a su sexo, haciéndolo palpitar queriendo salir de la prisión que le provocaban las prendas que llevaba. Hinata chupó con fuerza su labio inferior y frotó sus caderas en contra de él.

-Hi..na..ta..- Susurró el rubio con la voz ronca y entrecortada. Se percató que ella metía la otra mano bajo su camisa y llevaba a ambas a la cadera del ojiazul y lo atraía contra ella. Simulando una penetración, provocándole otro sonoro gruñido al rubio. Este movió la mano que tenía a su espalda y tomó uno de sus pechos. Se maravilló de sentirlos tan firmes pero a la vez tan suaves, los acaricia muy delicadamente hasta que empezó a sentir la pequeña sima de este y lo frotó con el pulgar logrando ponerlo mas duro. La ojiperla dejó su boca y apoyó la cabeza en la pared, arqueando la espalda.

-Aah.. Si.. Naruto..- La voz de la Hinata lo exito de sobremanera y volvió a morderle el cuello.

El calor que tenía en el cuerpo llega a hacerlo creer que se estaba quemado y sentirla tan entregada a él le hacía perder el poco autocontrol que todavía tenía. Llevó la mano que apretaba su trabajado trasero a su centro. La acarició, maravillándose de sentirla tan humeda y caliente, sabiendo que significaba que ella lo deseaba tanto como él. Muy despacio pasó sus dedos por ensima de la ropa interior de ella, perdiéndose en los gemidos que escuchaba y como ella clavaba sus uñas en su cadera.

-Na..Naruto..- Murmuró casi sin voz alsentir como el rubio corría su braga y rozaba sus labios.

El ojiazul estaba totalmente hechizado al sentir su sexo tan suave, como todo en ella, sin rastro de vello. Empezó a chupar su cuello, sin importarle si después le quedaba una marca. Porque no le importaba nada en ese momento que no sea sentirla a la ojiperla.

Entre los gemidos que escuchaba de Hinata, llegó a sus oidos unos gritos y risas que lo alertaron. Parando todos los movimientos y agitado agudizó el oido. Escuchó que cantaban en feliz cumpleaños y eso lo saco de las penumbras de la lujuria donde se había instalado con la peliazul.

-¿Q... qué.. suce...sucede?- preguntó Hinata gadeante, bajando la pierna al percatarse que el rubio se había detenido. Entonces ella también lo escuchó.

Naruto apoyó su frete en el hombro de la peliazul tratando de tranquilizar su agitada respiración y su palpitante miembro, que clamaba porque continúe.

-Pe.. perdóname.- Le dijo cuando estuvo más calmado.

Hinata sacó sus manos de las caderas de él y levantó el rostro del rubio.- No me pidas perdón.- Dijo al ver en sus ojos azules arrepentimiento. Ella sonrió cuando él se mordía el labio.

Naruto acarició su mejilla- Eres hermosa- susurró, provocándole un sonrojo a la ojiperla. Le dió un casto beso en los labios.-¿Vamos?- Le preguntó una vez que estaba totalmente recuperado. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza algo avergonzada. Se acomodaron las ropas, se tomaron de las manos y fueron a la casa...

...Hinata apenas entró en la casa se encontró con sus amigas.

-¿Vamos al baño Hina?- Le preguntó Sakura. La ojiperla miró al rubio que le sonrió y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

-Voy con los chicos.- Le comentó al soltarle la mano, señalando adonde estaban los demás tomando.

Sus dos amigas la tomaron de los brazos y prácticamente la arrastraron hasta el baño. Una vez que entraron y cerraron la puerta empezaron a atacarla con preguntas.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Temari.

-¿Dónde estuviste?- La pelirrosa.

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?- Preguntó la rubia en un tono picaro, provocando que la ojiperla se ponga totalmente roja.

-¿Por qué? Nada, Hablando...- Contestó desviando el rostro a un costado.

-¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!- Gritó Sakura, asustando a Hinata.

-¿Qué...?- Llegó a decir la ojiperla antes de su amiga la guiará, para dejarla frente al espejo y le mostrara la marca roja casi morada que tenía su cuello. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Cómo vas a dejar que te haga un chupón Hinata?- Le reclamó enojada la rubia.

La ojiperla la vio por el reflreflejo del espejo. -Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuándo lo hizo.- Contestó algo avergonzada.

-No pasa nada. - Llamó su atención la pelirosa al apoyar su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. -En mi bolso tengo maquillaje. Voy a buscarlo. - Y salió del baño.

Temari se acercó a ella y le sonrió. -No te preocupes, a todas nos a pasado alguna vez.- Movió la mano para sacarle importancia. La ojiperla se frotaba con la mano el cuello, enojada con sigo misma, por averse dejado hacerlo.

A los minutos entró Sakura con un pequeño bolso. Empezó a sacar cremas, bases y polvos. La ojiperla la miró alzando las sejas. -¿No crees que es mucho maquillaje?

La pelirrosa la miró de mala manera mientras agarraba un poco de crema. -¡Me debes la vida!- Le demandó para después colocarle la crema y serrarla.

-Es verdad Hinata ¿Qué pensaran de ti, si te ven con terrible chupetón en el cuello?- Le reclamó la rubia mientras le ponía un poco de base.- ¡Naruto es un imbécil!

-¡Cierto! No te cuidó al hacerte esto...- Susurró Sakura para terminar de ponerle el polvo.-¡Listo!- Dijo para guardar las cosas de vuelta en el bolsito.

Hinata se miro en el espejo y se sorprendió, ya que la marca casi no se notaba.

-Puedes tapartelo con el pelo.- Agregó Temari y empezó a desatarle una trenza. Sakura agarró la otra y también empezó a desatarla. La ojiperla observó a sus amigas desde el espejo y sonrió.

-Gracias chicas.- Conmovida por las acciones de sus amigas. Cuando la rubia término colocó uno de los mechones ondulados para adelante, tapando totalmente la marca maquillada. Sakura terminó y arregló el pelo.

-Estas hermosa- Le dijo la pelirrosa apoyándose en su hombro izquierdo y mirándola por el espejo.

-Es verdad.- Le segundio Temari apoyándose en su hombro derecho.

Hinata miró a sus dos amigas con una sonrisa radiente. -¡Las amo loquillas mias!- Dijo emosionada y acariciando las mejillas de cada una.

-¡Y nosotras a ti!- Contestaron al unísono.

Salieron del baño y después de que la pelirrosa guardara su bolso fueron al grupo de chicos. Cuando Hinata vió a Naruto, le pareció verlo mas sexy que nunca. Sentir que tenía un marcado abdomen no la ayudaba a aguantar las ganas que tenía de tirarse ensima de él. Y la sonrisa que él le dedicaba, tampoco. Cuando llegó a su lado, se enganchó de su brazo y lo miró. Sus zafiros la devoraban y ella le gustaba perderse en esas profundas aguas, que representaba sus pupilas...

 **Hola a todos!! Hasta aqui llegamos hoy!!!**

 **Bien! ¿Qué les ha parecido este Lime? Se dice asi no? No duden en decirme lo que piensan en un Rw, acuérdense que es mi primer fic y deseo mucho aprender y seguir escribiendo porque me encanta!! Sus alagos son bienvenidos y también los tomatasos y fruta podrida! De los herrores se aprende... Nunca lo olviden jeje...**

 **Bien sin más que decir que...**

 **Perdón por los horrores ortográficos ( Trato de mejorar ¡¡DE VERÁS!!)**

 **Los quieroo!!**

 **Nos leemos!!**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Capítulo 12**

Naruto caminaba de un lado hacia otro de su departamento, controlaba que todo estuviera ordenado y limpio. Velas en la mesa, dos platos, dos pares de cubiertos, dos copas y un buen vino Malbec. Ya estaban por ser las 20 hs y Hinata estaba por llegar.

Era martes por la noche y esa iba a ser la primera cena romántica con la ojiperla. El rubio había llegado de entrenar, rápido se había metido en la ducha. Vestía con una camisa blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla claro. Estaba algo nervioso, pero más que nervioso estaba ansioso. Las cosas con Hinata iban perfectas, obviamente recién empezaban su relación, pero estaba tan enganchado como nunca lo estuvo antes. Golpearon a la puerta y él con una gran sonrisa fue a abrirla.

Sus pupilas se dilataron al ver a la hermosa chica que estaba frente a él. Con una coleta alta, un par de mechones de pelo negro azulado que enmarcaban al hermoso rostro de porcelana, sin rastro de maquillaje. Con un pantalón negro y ajustado a ese par de atléticas piernas. Una camiseta larga, que dejaba ver los blancos hombros de la muchacha, color crema. Este no era ajustado, pero era imposible esconder ese par de se... " _¡Pervertido!_ " Se dijo a sí mismos, desvío esas ideas de su cabeza mientras la dejaba pasar.

Se saludaron con un dulce beso en los labios y Naruto le mostro su departamento. Comieron hablando un poco más de sus vidas. Ella le había contado que había estudiado en la universidad para manejar empresas, aunque no había empezado a trabajar. El rubio intentaba no hablar de su trabajo, no porque no confiara en ella si no que le habían advertido que nadie debía saberlo, por lo menos por ahora. Hinata también le contó que iba a ir a ver a su primo en América ya que hace mucho no recibía noticias de él y su amiga, esposa de su primo, Ten -ten.

Luego de la cena y postre, Hinata lo ayudo a lavar los trastes, secarlos y guardarlos. Se sentaron en el sofa, mientras el rubio prendía la televisión cambiando canales al azar, encontró una película ya empezada pero muy buena. Hinata enseguida se enganchó de la trama, mientras lo que él quería era besarla hasta hartarse de su sabor, aun que dudaba que pasara. Recordando la típica treta que usaba Kiba para abrazar a alguna chica en el cine; se estiró, guiando sus brazos hacía atras y los costados, cuando los bajó uno terminó en los hombros de la ojiperla. Aún que quería fingir que estaba concentrado en la película, su corazón latía desenfrenado. No entendía porque actuaba de esa forma, si con Hinata se había besado tantas veces, pero Naruto quería ser caballero con ella, después de todo era su Novia.

Escuchó la risita de Hinata y la miró sintiendo un calor en sus mejillas. Pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, sintió esa repentina sed que le absorbía cuando estaba con ella. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba besándola, no supo si fue la ojiperla o él quien inició el beso... Pero lo importante era saber lo que pasaría después.

 **0**

Toneri entró a un bar obscuro y lúgubre, enseguida el olor a alcohol, cigarro y transpiración llegó a su nariz. Se llevó una mano, tapándose parte de las fosas nasales y de la boca, sin querer hacer ningún ademán con su rostro.

Si bien no se había vestido de ropas llamativas, llamaba mucho la atención. Su aspecto pulcro y caminar recto, hacía que muchos de los hombres que estaban tomado en la barra o mesas se voltearan a verlo de mala manera; sin contar que también tenía su siempre fiel Katana con él. Pudo distinguir en uno de los rincones del bar a sus dos informates.

El de pelo gris con las puntas de un azul intenso, sonrió mostrando sus dientes en forma de colmillos y se levantó del asiento alzando una mano, mostrando así que lo estaban esperando. Llegó a ellos y se sentó.

–Suigetsu, Jūgo.– Saludo con una sonrisa, aunque miraba a algunos lados, dándose cuenta que tenía muchas miradas encima de ellos.

Jūgo sólo movió la cabeza, en ademán de saludo.

–¿Qué hay Toneri?– Saludó el de ojos violetas, con una sonrisa amistosa, aunque los dientes provocaban que se viera un poco siniestra.

–¿Qué averiguaron?– Preguntó con un semblante serio el peliblanco.

Suigetsu tomó cerveza de un vaso, que para la vista de Toneri estaba bastante sucio,mientras miraba a el del pelo naranja. Jūgo le arrastró por la mesa una carpeta de color negra a su dirección. El peliblanco la tomó y abrió sin esperar una palabra. La primera hoja pudo distinguir la foto de un rubio serio de ojos enormes y celeste, con marcas en las mejillas y piel bronceada. Empezó a leer y sus ojos se agrandaron para levantar la vista a sus informates. Jūgo lo miraba sin expresión en su rostro, mientras el de dientes afilados comía manis con dudosa procedencia.

-¿Policía?- Preguntó atónito.

-Asi es. Y eso no es todo.- Le contestó el de pelo naranja, mientras le señala con la cabeza que siga leyendo.

Toneri llevó su atención nuevamente a la carpeta y ojeo todas las hojas. En cada una de ellas estaba la foto de cada uno de los amigos de Naruto y sus dientes se apretaron al ver que todos eran policías. A Otsutsuki no le gustaba nada, sabía que si Hinata se llegaba a enterar lo querría matar por insistirle que se relacionara con él. Suspiró al cerrar la carpeta y se pasó una mano por la cara, sin saber que hacer.

Primero y primordial debía alejar a Hinata del rubio. Luego pensaría lo demás.

–Hay algo más...– Le dijo Suigetsu serio.

Toneri lo miró expectante.

– Hace poco fueron "acendidos"– Remarcó la palabra, usando sus dedos como comillas.– Son policías encubierto.

Los ojos de Toneri se agrandaron de la sorpresa. Por eso el rubio ni ninguno de los demás había dicho algo al respecto. Dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa, mirando un punto fijo, maquinando una idea para alejar lo más rápido posible a la ojiperla de Naruto. No creía que el rubio supiera quien era en realidad su protegida, pero...

¿Y si lo sabía?

¿Y si la estaba usando para llegar a Akatsuki?

Su mandíbula se tenso con la sola idea de que eso fuera verdad. Lo peor de todo era que Hinata estaba con él en ese momento...

 **0**

–¡Aaah!...¡Sí!

Los gemidos llenaban la habitación y la oscuridad absorbía a ambos amantes, que danzaban con el mismo ritmo que sus corazones.

Naruto transpiraba, encima de la ojiperla, penetrandola despacio, repartiendo pequeños besos en las mejillas y barbilla.

–Na... Naruto...

–¿Qué?...¿Qué quieres?– El rubio dejó de moverse dentro de Hinata, con la respiración agitada y la voz ronca. La deboraba con la mirada llena de deseo y sintiéndose eufórico al saber que él era el primero en hacerle el amor.

–M... mas..

–¿Más qué Hinata?...– Preguntó de pronto sintiendose perverso. Él sabía a lo que se refería, pero quería escucharla. Su voz lo llevaba a otro lugar y lo hacía vibrar, eso nunca le había pasado con nadie más.

Hinata se mordió el labio, curvo su espalda moviendo un poco su cadera, haciendo sisear al rubio encima de ella.

–Di...me Hinata... Dímelo.– Le rogó Naruto moviéndose muy lentamente dentro de ella.

–Aah... Más... más fuerte Naruto

El rubio sonrió de lado al escucharla y empezó a embestirla más rápido y profundo. Sus gemidos se elevaron, igual que si respiración.

-¿Asi?..- Preguntó mientras la miraba retorcerse bajo él.

–Aaah... Si... ¡Así!

 **0**

–¡Diablos!...

–¿No contesta?

Toneri sólo negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de Jūgo. Volvió a marcar el número de Hinata, pero después de que sonara varias veces le volviera a agarrarle la contestadora, suspiró para dejarle un mensaje.

–Hola Hina, por favor cuando escuches este mensaje llamame urgente.

Suigetsu notó que un par de hombres de la barra los observaban hacía tiempo. Aprovecho que el peli blanco intentaba llamar a la niña que cuidaba, para advertirle de la situación a su compañero.

–¿Lo notaste Jūgo?– Le susurró con el vaso en la boca, para que no le pudieran leer los labios.

El de pelo naranja gruñó en respuesta afirmativa, mientras también observaba a los dos hombre de mediana edad.

 **0**

Hinata dormitaba en el pecho de Naruto, algo adolorida pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Nunca hubiera imaginado que entregarse a un hombre era tan asombroso.

Naruto había sido muy delicado con ella, dandole tiernas caricias como si fuera la porcela más fina del mundo. Si bien fue bastante doloroso y estuvo a punto de decirle que no quería hacer nada, él fue muy paciente y amoroso, susurrándole palabras amorosas y lujuriosas, que le hicieron olvidar el intenso dolor. Después de eso fue tan grandioso todos los sentimientos y reacciones que no quería que pare.

Luego de hacer el amor por primera vez, Naruto se emocionó tanto que empezaron de nuevo. Esa segunda vez fue más maravillosa aún. Su novio le hizo tener su primer y un grandioso orgasmo. La sensación fue gloriosa, era como si su cuerpo fuera un volcán y tuviera una erupción. Era como una explosión en su ser, erizandole cada poro de la piel.

Ahora estaba allí, apunto de dormirse con una gran sonrisa, pensando tal vez en una vida con Naruto... ¿Por qué no?

Al lado de él no era Hinata Hyuga, la hija de Hiashi, hija de un mafioso y buscada por una organización. No era esa chica calculadora que no creía en el amor y buscaba la manera de llegar más rápido a Akatsuki, para vengarse en nombre de su madre y todos los que murieron por culpa de ellos. No. Al lado de Naruto, era simplemente Hinata, una chica un tanto complicada, pero nada que el rubio no pudiera manejar. Este poco tiempo que estuvo con Naruto se sonrojo y sonrió más de lo que había hecho en parte de su vida.

Su decisión era definitiva. Se quedaría con Naruto el tiempo que durara su amor.

 **0**

Toneri salió del bar junto a sus informantes, la calles eran obscuras y frías. Podía sentir que un par de hombres los seguían desde que había salido de ese lúgubre lugar. Haciéndole una seña a sus dos acompañantes ingresó a uno de los callejones sin salida por donde pasaban. Jūgo y Suigetsu se escondieron tras un gran contenedor de basura, mientras el peli blanco se colocaba a espaldas del gran muro que cortaba el callejón.

En menos de un par de minutos los hombres aparecieron frente a él.

—¿¡Quién los mandó!?¿¡Y qué quieren!?– Exigió saber Toneri.

Ninguno contestó nada y mientras uno de los hombres llevaba su mano a su espalda baja, el peliblanco no dudo en desfundar su Katana, cortando el tenso aire con ella. Para sorpresa de Toneri, que pensaba que sacaría un arma, el hombre sacó un sobre. El peli blanco se acercó sin guardar la Katana, pero ya la había bajado y la sostenía con una sola mano. El hombre misterioso le dio el sobre y mientras el guardabs a su fiel amiga, sus dos informantes salieron de las sombras con un arma cada uno apuntando a los desconocidos. Toneri sacó el papel y lo leyó.

 _Se adelantó. Viernes primera hora. Nueva York._

 _YJ_

El peli blanco arrugó el papel con la mandíbula tensa. Mañana a primera hora debían partir.

 **0**

 **NOTAS: Hola!!! Eh vuelto ( Me cubro por los tomatasos)**

 **GOMEN!!!! No me maten!!!**

 **La verdad es que nunca ( Bueno es mi primer historia...) Había tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tuve un bache de inspiración que me costó salir...**

 **En realidad el capítulo no me gustó mucho como quedó, pero o si no estaría más meses aún!!! Así que lo he subido sabiendo que me tiraran tomates podridos( Por favor! EN LA CARA NOOOO!!! ... jaja)**

 **Bien espero que sigan ahí!!**

 **No sé olviden de decirme en un Rw que les pareció. Sus comentarios me instan a seguir y tal vez la inspiración venga a mi!!**

 **Nos leemos!!**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Capítulo 1** **3**

 **Separados**

Naruto vio el trago frente a él con la mirada perdida y algo ruborizado por haber estado tomando desde hace mas de dos horas. Cerró los ojos y suspiró al tomar el pequeño vasito y vaciar en su garganta el líquido que ya ni le quemaba ni le sabía a nada. Miró al bartender y le hizo una seña que le sirviera más sake de nuevo. El hombre lo miró algo desconfiado de servirle más, pero tomó la botella y volvió a dejarle una medida. Naruto agarró el vaso y se volteó mirando las mesas de pool con una sonrisa apagada, volvió a tomarlo como si fuera agua y tambaleante, dejó el vaso en la barra y sacó el dinero para dejarlo alli también.

Empezó a caminar entre la gente, escuchando sus risas y conversaciones a lo lejos. Se chocó contra un hombre, al no poder martenense muy bien en pie.

— Ten más cuidado.– Le gruñó él.

—Lo siento..– Susurró el rubio al verlo muy borroso.

— Borracho..

Siguió su camino como si no hubiera escuchado, tomándose de vez en cuando de una de las mesas. Llegó a la puerta y salió sintiendo la mala mirada de los guardias de la puerta del lugrar. El aire frío de la noche lo golpeó cuando salió, sintió como el piso se movió y llegó a apoyarse contra la pared después de alejarse varios pasos, pero no pudo evitar caer sentado al suelo. Una risa salió de su labios y poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una mueca. Levantó ambas rodillas para apoyar sus codos en ellas y se tapó la cara con las manos al sentir sus ojos arder y las lágrimas brotar una y otra vez.

El estómago se le revolvió e intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas le fallaron ridículamente. Se quedó sentando, no le brotaban más lágrimas pero tenía en sus mejillas la marca de las que habían salido. Extendió los brazos hacía adelante, que seguían apoyados en sus rodillas y perdió la mirada en la calle.

—Hinata...– El susurro lo llevó el viento, sintiéndose vacío nuevamente apretó los puños con fuerza.

Vió como el viento levantaba el polvo de la calle y hacía un pequeño remolino. Abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver que de ese remolino salía Hinata. Mirándolo con sus ojos perlas y sonriéndole, mostrando esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. Con mucha dificultad se levantó y extendió una de sus manos a la dirección de ella. Con pasos torpes se fue acercando poco a poco.

—Naruto.. – Cerró los ojos al escuchar su voz y sonrió.

— Hinata...– Volvió a repetir su nombre al ir acercándose nuevamente al abrir los ojos, sin perderla de vista.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla, Hinata desapareció y él cerró su mano en un puño. Sintió una fuerte luz y miró a un costado, bocinasos escuchaba pero aún así no se movió al sentir el auto acercarse a una alta velocidad. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe...

 **Flash Back**

 **1** **Semanas** **atrás**

Naruto se movió un poco incómodo al sentir un peso en su brazo y abrió los ojos al no poder moverse. Se encontró con Hinata dormida, acurrucada a él. Sonrió recordando lo que había pasado esa noche y acarició con la mano libre el hombro desnudo de ella.

No podía creer que hallan estado juntos y más grande fue su sorpresa al saber que ella era virgen y él había sido al único que le había regalado eso de ella. Se sentía afortunado y totalmente extasiado, no sabía que había mujeres que a sus 25 años seguían conservando su virginidad, pero agradecía que Hinata fuera una de ellas, después de todo ella diferente.

Acarició la mejilla al verla mover los parpados, sin perder ninguno de sus movimientos. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios al verla levantar esa largas y negras pestañas, mostrando los ojos perlados únicos y hermosos para él.

—Buen día...– Le susurró cuando ella le devolvió la sonrisa algo dormida aún.

—Buen día.– Dijo la oji perla proporcionándole un beso en la mejilla algo sonrojada.

Naruto mostró todos los dientes con una gran sonrisa y la estrechó más en sus brazos.—Ese no es un beso de buenos días.–Le murmuró a sus oidos con la voz ronca.

La sintió estremecerse en sus brazos y él acercó sus labios a los de ella. Con un beso tierno los juntó, acariciando la nuca de la chica, sin cansarse nunca del sabor de sus labios. Cuando ella subió las manos a su cuello, sintió como algo se prendía en la boca de su estómago, haciendo que todo su cuerpo aumentará rápidamente la temperatura. El hormigueo en cada parte de su cuerpo lo hizo temblar y sin separace de los labios de la chica se subió a horcajadas de ella. Llevó una de sus manos a sus senos desnudos y lo apretó delicadamente, provocándole un gemido a la oji perla. Separó sus bocas y empezó a besarla por el cuello, escuchando como la respiración de Hinata se aceleraba, igual que la suya. La mano que tenía en su nuca fue bajando lentamente por su costado, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y escuchando los gemidos que lo único que le hacían era no querer parar.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al centro de Hinata fuerte golpes en su puerta le hicieron levantar la cabeza. Miró a una asustada ojiperla, sonrojada y jadeante. Su entrepierna palpitaba, gritándole que sigua y no haga caso a ese inoportuno llamado.

—No abriré..– Murmuró al ir acercándose para atacar a los labios rojisos y algo hinchados por el demandante beso de buenos días.

Mordisqueo el labio inferior y la puerta volvió a sonar más insistente aún. Pero él no quería atender, no quería separarse de ella. Pero la puerta no dejaba de ser aporreada y Hinata lo empujó con ambas manos delicadamente para separarse.

—A... abre. Puede ser algo importante.

Naruto hizo un mohin con los labios y Hinata sonrió, le dió un pequeño beso en sus labios. El rubio a regañadientes salió de arriba de ella y cuando se paró para buscar su ropa, vió como la oji perla se tapaba hasta la cara con la sábana. Sonrío, ya que ella pudo verle la obvia prueba de su gran deseo a ella. Tomó su boxer y se lo puso.

—Mas vale que sea importante..– Susurró al agarrar su pantalón e ir saliendo de la habitación. Puso una de las piernas y la otra mientras daba pequeños saltos dirigiéndose a la puerta que no dejaban de golpearla.—¡¡YA VA!!– Gritó cansado de la insistencia.

Cuando abrió de golpe, sin preguntar quien era, sus cejas se levantaron al ver a Toneri frente a él. Pero rápido su entrecejo se frunció al ver una maleta lila a sus pies.

—¿Toneri...?

—Puedes llamar a Hinata por favor.– Le interrumpió serio el peli blanco.

Naruto le iba a preguntar qué sucedía, pero sintió que la puerta de la habitación se abría, mostrando a la oji perla envuelta en las sábanas.

—¡Hinata!– El rubio quiso ir a cubrirla, no le gustaba que se mostrara así delante de nadie que fuera él.

—¿Toneri, qué haces aquí?– Preguntó la oji perla sin prestar atención al llamado de atención de su novio.

—Hinata, ve y vístete.– Le contestó Toneri. – Te espero abajo.

El peli blanco agarró el picaporte de la puerta y cerró con él afuera. Naruto no entendía nada, se había quedado en medio de la sala, mirando a donde había estado Toneri hace sólo unos momentos. Volvió su mirada a la oji perla y ella ya estaba dentro de la habitación buscando su ropa.

Cuando pudo reaccionar entró a la habitación y Hinata ya se estaba abrochando el pantalón. Se quedó parado mirándola ponerse la blusa, algo preocupado, sentía que algo pasaba.

—Hinata– La llamó pero ella ni lo miró cuando salió de la habitación.

Él la siguió a la sala y vió cuando ella tomaba su celular maldiciendo por lo bajo. Él se acercó a ella por la espalda y la abrazó, sintiendo como la oji perla se tensaba por su contacto.

—¿Qué sucede?– Le preguntó al oido, sin ganas de soltarla ni dejarla ir.

—Lo... siento...– Dijo ella al apoyar sus pequeñas manos encima de las de él.— Debo irme.

Naruto la dió medía vuelta tomándola de los hombros y queriendo conectar sus miradas, pero ella la bajó.

—Hinata..– La llamó con su voz teñida de ternura y ella elevó los ojos, provocando que él sonría.— Vendrás más tarde ¿No?– Su sonrisa se fue borrando al verla dudar y sin darse cuenta apretó mas su agarre.–¿No?– Volvió a insistir.

—S..si.– Le contestó sonriendo, pero algo en la voz de la oji perla le dijo que no estaba segura.

Naruto sin saber por qué sintió que su pecho era oprimido y la abrazó, como si su vida dependiera de ello, como queriendo grabar ese calor en su cuerpo.

—Naruto...

— Sólo un poco más...– Le contestó él, poniendo cada partícula de su ser para sentirla, olerla y acariciarla. ¿Por qué se sentía así?

Poco a poco se fue alejando y tomó entre sus manos el rostro sonrojado de Hinata y volvió a besarla. Ella se aferró a él, entregándole todo en ese beso que lo dejó sin aliento.

—Debo irme.– Le susurró ella cuando se separaron agitados, respirando profundamente para recuperar el aire.

Naruto sonrió cuando la soltó, después de besar la frente de la oji perla y la acompañó a la puerta.

—Nos vemos más tarde.– Dijo él y ella le sonrió.

—Si...

Hinata se fue y él quedó parado mirando a la nada. Un sentimiento de vacio le llegó cuando cerró la puerta, sintiendo aún el perfume de Hinata en su departamento, sonrío...

 **Al día** **siguiente**

—¿C...cómo que se fue?

Naruto miraba con el entrecejo fruncido a Sasuke, le había dicho que Hinata esa misma tarde que había salido de su departamento voló a América.

—Ella... ella no..– Naruto tomó su celular y con rapidez marcó el número de la oji perla y llamó. Maldijo cuando la operadora le dijo que el número estaba fuera de cobertura. Se levantó y empezó a caminar de una lado hacía otro en el pool donde siempre se juntaba con sus amigos el jueves.

—Por lo que me dijo Sakura, Toneri recibió una llamada de el primo o hermano de Hinata diciéndole que tenía que ir urgente.

Naruto apretó los puños, estaba furioso, furioso con Hinata porque no le había dicho nada...

 **Fin Flash Back**

Escuchó el fuerte chirrido de los neumáticos contra el asfalto y sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo tiró al cordón golpeándole la nuca al impactar.

—¿¡¡QUÉ MIERDA HACES DOBE!!?

Sentía muy lejos el dolor y como la persona que se había tirado encima de él salía. Algo ácido subió desde su estómago, se dió medía vuelta arrodillándose poniendo las palmas de sus manos en el suelo y vómito en la vereda.

La garganta le quemaba y un gusto amargo se instaló en su boca. Muy de apoco se levantó con la ayuda de personas que él no quería ver. La cabeza se le partía a la mitad y poco a poco empezó a ser consciente de su alrededor. Naruto miró a las personas a su alrededor y bajó la mirada al ver a unos muy molestos Sasuke y Shikamaru.

—¡¡Maldito borracho!!¡¡Ten más cuidado!!– Gritó el hombre del auto, sin bajarse y arrancó de nuevo.

Naruto no quería ver a sus amigos y algo tambaleante aún, empezó a caminar. Fue hasta la pared donde había estado unos momentos antes y apoyando la mano allí, siguió caminando con la mirada perdida al frente. Podía escuchar los pasos de sus amigos a su espalda, quería gritarles que por qué no lo dejaban en paz. No tenía ningún sentido seguir así...

 **Flash Back**

 **Esa misma mañana**

A Naruto se le calló los papeles de la mano al entrar en la reciente oficina de Sasuke.

—Naruto...– Susurró el azabache al verlo parado como estatua, pálido como el mismo mármol.—Sakura después te llamo.

Sasuke dejó su celular en el escritorio y se levantó. El rubio frunció el entrecejo, con grandes zancadas llegó a él y lo tomó de la solapa de su camisa.

—Dime que no es verdad...– Le dijo entre dientes.

Sasuke sólo alzó una ceja y apoyó una de sus manos en la de su amigo, suavizando su mirada.

—Lo siento hermano.

Naruto lo soltó al mismo tiempo que abria los ojos de par en par. _"Esto no puede estar pasando_...", sintió como sus piernas empezaban a temblar y sus ojos quedaron perdidos mientras en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez las palabras de Sasuke.

 _"¿Hinata muerta?"_

Sintió como su amigo lo sentaba en una de las sillas y él llevaba sus manos a los cabellos revolviendolos, tironeandoselos. _"Debe ser una pesadilla"_

—¿Cómo...?– Preguntó con un hilo de voz, mirando nuevamente a su amigo que estaba sentado al frente de él.

—Sakura me ha dicho...– El azabache dudo, pero siguió hablando.— Al parecer el viernes por la noche...– Naruto miró el suelo, no podía aguantar la mirada de su amigo.— Incendiaron la casa... Nadie sobrevivió.

El rubio apretó fuerte los puños, furioso, aún así no dijo nada.

—Parece que fue intencional...

El oji azul abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y se mordió el labio con tal fuerza que pudo sentir el gusto metálico en su paladar. Se recostó en la silla y se frotó los ojos...

 _"No puede ser verdad..."_

—Hinata...– Su voz sono a un lamento, sintiendo como su corazón era oprimido con fuerza y pronto la respiración empezó a fallarle. Un nudo en su garganta lo ahogaba y los recuerdos lo asaltaron...

— ** _¿Te parece que así besa una niña...?_**

 ** _—Puedes perdonarme... por lo del caballo y... por... eso..._**

 ** _—¿Comenzamos de nuevo?... Con una condición... Que no vuelvas a decirme niña..._**

Sonrió ante esos recuerdos sintiendo como sus ojos empezaban a nublarse...

 ** _—¿Quieres que bailemos?... No soy expreto pero algo sé..._**

Apretó los puños al recordar como su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente entre sus brazos...

 ** _—No tienes porque meterte. Ese era un asunto mio y puedo sola..._**

 ** _—Aveces... soy terrible... Bueno la mayoría del tiempo... Llega a lastimarla lo mataré y ¡A ti también!_**

 ** _—Tampoco he tenido novio por mucho tiempo. Digamos que no he encontrado el que me aguante..._**

 ** _—Esta amaneciendo... ¡Que hermoso! ¿no?_**

Las primeras lágrimas cayeron, mientras Naruto miraba al escritorio, perdido en los recuerdos de la sonrisa que ya no vería...

 ** _—Nunca las había visto en nadie... Me gustan..._**

Naruto se llevó una mano a su mejilla donde Hinata había tocado sus marcas, que tanto había odiado de chico...

 ** _—Se parece a mi ¿No crees?_**

Cerró los ojos y más lágrimas cayeron...

 ** _— Podríamos... intentarlo._**

Se apretó la camisa a la altura del pecho, donde sentía el dolor punzante que lo único que hacía era aumentar al escuchar perfectamente su angelical voz en su cabeza, sus sonrisa, sus sonrojos y sus besos...

 **Fin Flas Back**

Naruto no podía ver por donde iba, su vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas que corrian por su rostro, aún seguía caminando guiado por la pared por donde iba apoyado. Una bolsa se enredó entre sus pies y cayó al suelo. Sintió los pasos apresurados y las manos de sus amigos en sus brazos, que quisieron levantarlo.

—¡Déjenme!– Intentó gritar, su lengua estaba tan adormecida que dijo algo como "degeme".

Escuchó sus suspiros pero lo soltaron. Él se quedó allí,boca abajo dando rienda suelta a su dolor y lágrimas. Sus dos amigos sólo lo miraban, esperando que él quiera volverse a levantar.

 **0**

 **En Nueva** **York**

Toneri caminaba en los pasillos de ese enorme edificio, sin prestar atención a las puertas abiertas donde se veían varias personas con respiradores y sueros. Llegó a la habitación 505 y entró sin siquiera golpear.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, cerró la puerta y muy lentamente se acercó a la única cama que contenía el lugar. Comprobó que el gotero diera la dosis adecuada y luego se sentó en la silla, agarró un libro que estaba encima de la mesita, prendió el velador y empezó a leer.

—Naruto...

Levantó la vista a la chica que murmuró entre sueños, ese nombre que lo decía una y otra vez. Suspiró al verla removerse intranquila, dejo al libro en un costado y acercó su rostro al de ella. Acarició el corto cabello, lo primero que agarró el fuego fue su largo cabello y le había tenido que cortar muy al raz. Pasó las llemas de los dedos por la mejilla, mientras la blanca chica fruncía el entrecejo.

—Todo estará bien Hinata...

 **0**

 **NOTAS: HOLA AMIGOS!!!** **adivinen qué? ¡¡Creo que la inspiración volvió!! jaja** **Esperó que les halla gustado este capítulo, o por lo menos les halla transmitido algo. Porque hasta para mi fue algo fuerte escribirlo...** **Apartir del siguiente la cosa se pone buenas... Por ahora la cosa está fea... Pero veremos veremos...** **Ustedes qué dicen? Merece un Rw? Me dejarían uno? Please!** **Sin más que agradecer a los que se unieron, a los que le dieron favoritos y a los que leen, Gracias dattebayo!!** **Nos leemos!!**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Kurama** **y Hinawi**

 **1 año** **y 6 meses después**

 **20 de Marzo**

Un hombre de cabellera rubia y larga, atada en una coleta con un flequillo muy largo que le tapaba un ojo, caminaba junto con otro hombre pelirrojo por el oscuro almacén. Miraban a ambos lados, podían visualizar varios hombre armados apostados en distintos lugares mientras el sonido de las herramientas metalúrgicas llenaba el lugar. Miraron al hombre que los guiaba con paso seguro, alto de cabello negro y algo largo. El rubio sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo y empezó a jugar, encendiéndolo y apagándolo una y otra vez.

— Puedes dejar eso de una maldita vez.. – Le susurró su compañero pelirrojo.

El rubio hizo como si no lo escuchara y dejo el encendedor prendido, con la vista fija en el fuego llameante, anaranjado con tintes azules.

— El arte se abre frente a tus ojos, es la mejor belleza ver como todo puede ser consumido por el fuego... Sasori.– Le contestó el rubio, sin dejar de caminar ni de ver el fuego.

El pelirrojo rodo los ojos.—¿Tú que entiendes de arte...? El mejor es lo que puede durar mas que tu propia vida... No algo que es consumido por una explosión... Deidara.

El rubio apagó el encendedor una vez que el azabache les comunicó que ya habían llegado. Antes de pasar los revisaron y por fin pasaron a la oficina del nuevo socio de Nagato. Lo primero que vieron fue un gran escritorio lleno de papeles, la silla detras de el estaba dada vuelta ocultando al jefe que estaba sentado allí, frente a un gran ventanal que daba al interior de la fábrica. También vieron dos hombre, uno a cada lado del escritorio, con cara de muy pocos amigos.

La pareja de compañeros entrenaron y el que los guío se quedó tras de ellos. Deidara miró a los tres hombre, ninguno tenía armas visibles.

— Apuraos que el señor Kurama estaba ocupado.– Habló el del lado izquierdo, mostrando unos amenazantes colmillos con una sonrisa torcida.

— Sólo hemos venido a traer ésto.– Dijo Deidara sacando un sobre de sus ropas y dejándolo en la mesa.

El de rastros caninos se acercó y tomó el sobre, lo extendió al hombre que seguía sin dar a cara.

Kurama. Hace más de un año que Nagato hacía negocios con él de armas ilegales y a veces droga. Siempre cumplía con los plazos y paga, nunca habían tenido una queja de él. Era por eso que Nagato le estaba ofreciendo que fuera a la reunión que tenía cada año con todo el grupo Akatsuki y sus socios. Nunca se daba ese lugar a alguien tan nuevo, pero ellos sólo cumplían órdenes y Nagato era el segundo al mando.

— Iré

La voz grave y profunda se escuchó del otro lado de la silla.

—¿Sabe? Es de mala educación no presentars...– Sasori quiso advertirle a Deidara que no debía aflojar la boca como siempre hacía, pero ya era tarde.

El hombre de pelo negro que los había guiado ahí, ya tenía el cuello de Deidara con una llave. El brazo del oji rojo rodeaba totalmente el cuello del rubio, y con un sólo y fuerte movimiento podía romperselo fácilmente.

— No debe hablarle así a Kurama...– Le susurró el azabache y un brillo diabólico se podía ver en sus ojos rojos.

— Tranquilo Sharingan...– Habló el jefe y volteó la silla a su dirección.

Los compañeros vieron el reflejó de unos ojos celestes y una sonrisa algo torcida, la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho ya que mantenía la mayoría de los rasgos ocultos. Hasta que Kurama se inclinó hacia la mesa, apoyando los codos en el escritorio y entrelanzando los dedos a la altura de los labios. El pelo rubio era muy corto, puntiagudo en la parte de arriba y piel broceada. El azabache que aún sostenía a Deidara,con un bufido lo soltó.

— Díganle a Nagato que iré.– Volvió a repetir su respuesta.

Deidara miró de mala manera a Sharingan mientras se frotaba el cuello con la mano, éste no tenía ni pizca de querer devolverle la mirada y un escalofrío recorrió la columna del rubio cuando los ojos rojos, totalmente inexpresivos, se posaron en él. Se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron, sentían tres pares de ojos en su nuca, que los miraban intensamente, hasta que salieronde la oficina.

Una vez fuera de la fábrica, se subieron al auto y un suspiro salió de ambos labios.

— Diablos Deidara... Pensé que te mataría.

— ¿Tú sólo?– dijo con ironía.

—Me habían dicho que no digamos nada de ese tal Kurama delante de algunos de sus empleados...– Deidara se metió el dedo índice en el cuello de la remera mientras la movia de un lado hacia otro, con mucho calor de repente.—¡Diablos! Malditos locos...

 **0**

Naruto observó la invitación con una sonrisa triunfal, y miró a sus dos amigos que estaban a su lado con la misma sonrisa.

— ¡Por fin, Naruto! hemos podido entrar.– Habló Kiba.

—¿Para cuándo es?– Le preguntó Shikamaru.

— Para el 20 de abril ya hay que estar en la mansión que esta a las afueras.– Le contestó el rubio re leyendo la invitación nuevamente.

Sasuke entró por la puerta con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Los tres chicos lo miraron divedivertidos.

—Oi Sasuke, si que les has dado un buen susto.– Le dijo burlón el castaño.

— Creó que has exagerado un poco Teme...

—Tsk... Solo estaba aburrido.— Bufó molestó el azabache al sentarse en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

Naruto sonrió y dió medía vuelta en la silla, dirigiendo su vista a la ventana tras él que daba al interior de la fábrica que usaban para negociar con Akatsuki.

Sacó su celular del saco negro y los desbloqueo para ver la hora; 03:33 de la madrugada. Miró la foto de fondo de pantalla y quedó perdido en los ojos grices de la chica que sonreía. El corazón ya no le dolía tanto como cuando se enteró que no la vería más, pero seguía sintiendo una cierta opresión que le molestaba. Sus amigos le decían que era masoquista al tenerla allí, pero él no podía olvidarla.

Un año y medio sin Hinata, sólo habían estado un par de semanas juntos y lo marcó más que cualquier chica que había conocido antes. De verdad se había enamorado de ella, pero al enterarse de su muerte lo hundió en una depresión que salió gracias al trabajo. Empeñó toda su voluntad, tiempo y fuerzas en su empleo,sin descanso y después de seis meses de arduo trabajo Kakashi le otorgó la tarea de infiltrarse en la mafia más vieja y poderosa de Konoha; Akatsuki.

Ahí se convirtió en Kurama, un jefe mafiosos nuevo en Konoha. Sasuke y Kiba era sus "guardaespaldas", mientras que Shikamaru era su mano derecha. El de peinado de piña se encargaba de la inteligencia, mientras que ellos tres eran la fuerza, no porque Nara no fuera fuerte simplemente se encargaban de todo lo que él decía. Se dispuso que Naruto fuera el "jefe" ante los demás ya que había adquirido muy buenos dotes de actuación, además que se había vuelto frío y calculador.

Pero lo que no sabía Kakashi, era que él quería desbaratar a Akatsuki ya que supo que ellos atacaron la casa del primo de Hinata. Después de empezar ese trabajo, estuvo averiguando y supo que Hiashi Hyuga fue uno de ellos hace muchos años. Por un mal cálculo, Akatsuki mató a su esposa y quería matar a su familia y poco a poco lo estaba logrando. Naruto quería que paguen por todos sus crímenes y que se pudrieran en la cárcel, ponía todo de sí para lograrlo y sus esfuerzos estaban dando frutos.

—Dobe, ya debemos irnos..– Miró a Sasuke que ya se había sacado los lentes de contacto y sonrió al levantarse.

 **0**

 **En la mansión Akatsuki**

Nagato camina por la casa de una habitación hacia la otra, buscando a su acompañante. Sabe que ella esta infiltrada buscando a Tobi, pero ella también sabe de su plan, asi que han decidido hacerse pasar por novios.

Llega a su habitación y abre la puerta sin golpear, la habitación esta a obscuras y una vez que cierra la puerta tras él, prende la luz. Ve la cabellera corta y negra en la almohada, se acerca hasta sentarse en la cama, al lado de ella. La chica se remueve en la cama, provocando que el acolchado se baje un poco por su espalda. Justo en medio de los dos omóplatos se puede apreciar el tatuaje de una espiral anaranjada. Nagato levanta una de sus manos y dibuja con su dedo índice el contorno del dibujo, haciendo que la chica se despierte.

Ella se voltea, con el desconcierto dibujado en sus rasgos femeninos, pero cuando los ojos lilas se posan en él, ya no tan adormilada, le sonríe.

—¿Qué sucede?– Le pregunta en un leve susurro.

—No puedo dormir.– Le contesta como si fuera lo más normal que él este en medio de la madrugada en su habitación.

Ella se hace a un costado, ladeando su cuerpo y con una sonrisa palmea el lado que dejó de la cama.

— Acuéstate.

Nagato sonríe, se levanta y apaga la luz, se acerca de nuevo sacándose la remera y se tiende a un lado de ella. Pone unos de sus brazos bajo la cabeza de la peli negra y ella se acurruca en su pecho. Era casi una costumbre, las noches en la que a él le atacaban las pesadillas iba a su habitación y dormían juntos. Nunca habían tenido un acercamiento sexual, mas que simples roses en los labios, para demostrar frente a otros que eran pareja, pero nunca nada profundo.

Nagato cerró los ojos al sentir la tranquila respiración de la chica, hacía más de un año que estaban en esa farsa y por más que se repetía que era una mentira, estaba tan acostumbrado a ella que cuando todo eso terminara le iba a costar olvidarla. La chica era gentil y hermosa, pero también tenía un carácter fuerte y dominante. Ellos eran parecidos, tenían una buena comunicación y podían entenderse sólo con una mirada. Sintió como era llevando por el sueño pensando en ella. Hinawi...

 **0**

 **30 de Marzo**

Naruto entró al bar, con una capucha tapándole los cabellos rubios y unos anteojos negros ocultando sus ojos celestes. Se acercó al fondo del lugar, a una de las mesas más apartadas y tapadas con unas cortinas de caña. Se sentó y miro al hombre frente él, con un pañuelo azulado ocultando la mitad de su cara y los cabellos alborotados y grices.

—Kurama...

—¿Qué sucede Kakashi?– Preguntó despreocupado mientras agarraba una taza y se servía agua de la jarra.

—¿Has preparado todo para el viaje?

—Eso es más que obvio...

—Sabes que no tienes permiso a nada ¿o no Naruto?– Habló seriamente el peli gris.

—Kakashi..– El rubio se sacó los lentes para conectar con su mirada.– Sé que tengo permitido y que no. Sé que debo recolectar la información para encontrar a Tobi..

—Bien.– Le interrumpió su jefe.—Itachi te dará la mayoría de la información que ha recolectado en estos años. —Kakashi tomó un poco de Sake y suspiró.

— Deberías dejar de tomar esa mierda, de verás.

—El hecho de que casi murieras por tomar tanto Sake hace unos años, no quiere decir que yo haré lo mismo.

Naruto bufo molesto porque Kakashi le recordara el día que supo de la muerte de Hinata. Todo el departamento se enteró de la crisis que había tenido, fue al Psicólogo también, aún que él no lo creía necesario. Después de unos días decidió volver, mas resuelto que nunca a ser Hokage y proteger a todos sus seres queridos, después de todo no quería volver a perder a nadie.

—Eso no fue así, pero no importa.– Aclaró rápidamente.– Entonces debo esperar la información de Itachi y esperar ordenes.

El peli gris asintió y volvió a servirse otra medida de Sake. Naruto se levantó mientras se colocaba nuevamente los lentes y se iba sin decir una palabra más. Salió del bar y sintió los abrazadores rayos de sol rodearlo, dándole un poco de calor a esa mañana fría. Frunció el entrecejo al recordar a su sensei tomando desde tan temprano, desde que se había separado de su eterna novia Rin, Kakashi iba de mal a peor. El rubio levantó la mirada al cielo y suspiró, él era el menos indicado para darles consejos de separación. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza para sacarse la capucha de la campera negra y bajando la mirada al suelo, con ambas manos escondidas en los bolsillos, comenzó a caminar.

 **0**

 **10 de Abril**

Hinata se peinaba al frente del espejo del amplió baño después de darse un baño. Miró su reflejo, sus ojos ya no eran perlados, sino mas oscuros casi violetas por los lentes de contacto. Su cabello largo que amaba, ya no estaba, ahora era uno corto y negro sin los destellos azules. Dejó el cepilló encima del lavado, con la vista perdida en ella misma. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar gritos de su memoria que eran tan vivaces.

 **Flas Back**

Hinata corría dentro de la casa de su primo Neji, buscando a Toneri por todos lados. Llevaba su arma en la mano, sin el seguro lista para disparar si alguien no conocido se le cruzaba. Escuchaba los gritos de varios empleados y disparos alejados. Por suerte habían llegado tempreno y habían logrado que Neji y Tenten salieran de la casa antes de que todo el caos empezara.

Una gran explosión la hizo detener inmediatamente, mientras se tapaba los oidos y se colocaba en cuclillas. El ruido, si no se equivocaba, venía de la cocina y ella estaba en la parte de arriba de la casa. Se dió medía, empezando a correr nuevamente pero esta vez hacia la salida. Un olor a quemado y humo negro la alcanzó rápidamente por las escaleras, ya no escuchaba gritos ni disparos. Cuando se dispuso a bajar, quedó anclada al suelo cuando vió el fuego en los pies de la escalera. Las llamas bailaban tomando todo a su paso, consumiendo cada mueble que se le cruzara.

Hinata intentó respirar pero el humo era tal espeso que llenó sus pulmoses, comenzó a toser sin poder evitarlo. Miró hacia todas las direcciones buscando otra salida, pero toda la parte baja ya estaba prácticamente cubierta. Vio con terror como las llamas subían escalón por escalón, haciendo crujir la madera, elevando la temperatura de todo el lugar. De nuevo se volvió y corrió hacia la otra dirección, no fue mucho porque fácilmente empezó a faltarle aire. Sus piernas se negaban a moverse con facilidad y ya no respiraba oxígeno, si no monóxido de carbono. Cayó al piso, por la falta de fuerza, sentía los latidos de su corazón lentos y pausados, empezó a arrastrarse, buscando un lugar para alejarse del fuego que estaba llegando a ella. Llegó a la puerta de una habitación, con la fuerza que le quedaba logró abrirla. Allí encontró un poco de aire que utilizó para seguir arrastrándose a la ventana que vió. Una vez que llegó a ella, el fuego ya entraba a la habitación y el calor era tan insoportable que todo su cuerpo estaba transpirado. El techo tenía una enorme bola de humo negro amenazador, como si fueran nubes de una enorme tormenta. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la ventana, fue un grave error, porque el fuego creció el doble de rápido llegando a su cabello que se ondeo por el viento que entraba por la abertura. Con desesperación saltó afuera de la casa, callendo estrepitosamente al césped, rodando por el suelo para poder apagar su cabello. Un fuerte golpe en su frente la hizo perder todo contacto con la realidad.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Hinata abrió los ojos y con algo de tristeza se toco el cabello. Si bien su pelo era lo que más amaba de su cuerpo, agradecía estar con vida. Luego de sobrevivir a otro ataque de Akatsuki, la determinación llegó a ella. Sí o sí debía hacer que pagarán por todo lo que hacían. Se sentía en la obligación de hacer algo, se puso a manos a la obra con Toneri nuevamente para poder infiltrarse en el grupo, dejando a su familia, amigas y... a Naruto, en el pasado. Si bien hace mas de un año que no lo vió más, lo recordaba todo el tiempo.

Toneri le dijo que él mismo había hecho correr el rumor que ambos habían muerto en la casa de Neji. Por un tiempo lloró, sabiendo que no volvería a ver al primer chico del que se había enamorado, pero luego se dió cuenta que era lo mejor. Ambos eran de mundos muy diferentes y ahora era feliz de haber conocido lo que era estar enamorada, aunque no fue mucho, además de poderse entregar a él en todos los sentidos.

A los tres meses de su supuesta muerte conoció a Nagato en un viaje que él hizo a Inglaterra. Quiso seducirlo, varias veces, pero él siempre la rechazaba. Hinata sabía que sería difícil, aún así no se rindió y siguió buscándolo y siguiéndolo, hasta que un día él le contó su verdad. Ella supo que tenían el mismo propósito, hacer pagar a Tobi por todo el dolor que estaba causando y decidieron unirse.

Y así es como estaba ahora, hace un año que fingía estar enamorada de Nagato, buscando el momento adecuado para ver a Tobi. Si tenía suerte en la reunión que se celebraría dentro de poco, por fin podría verlo.

Con respecto a Nagato, su relación era muy amistosa, prácticamente fraternal. El pelirrojo era unos cinco años mayor que ella y era muy serio y callado. Su físico era más bien normal, pero tenía una mirada violeta muy seductora. Varias veces tuvieron que besarse para demostrar que estaban en una relación, pero él siempre había sido muy caballero con ella. En un viaje, donde no pudieron escapar de dormir en distintas habitación, empezó sus manías de dormir juntos en una noche complicada. Ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla y él la despertó, estuvieron hablando parte de la noche y se quedaron dormidos en la misma cama. Hinata se dió cuenta que le relajaba dormir junto con él y a Nagato le pasaba lo mismo, aunque ella nunca supo qué era que le atormenta a por las noches. Desde allí, si alguno de los dos tenía problemas para dormir, iba a la habitación del otro para acostarse y relajarse en los brazos del otro.

Hinata salió del baño y se acercó a la ventana de la habitación, viendo el extenso bosque que se alzaba al rededor de la mansión. Volver a Konoha no le hizo bien, recordar la intensa pero fugaz aventura que vivió junto a Naruto no era bueno para su cordura. Abrió la ventana y al instante la brisa paso por ella, llevando el olor a verde tan característico de Konoha. Ella aspiró con fuerzas cerrando los ojos, recordando automáticamente la sonrisa zurrona, las pequeñas tres marcas en las mejillas bronceadas y esos ojos celestes donde se había perdido hace mas de 1 año y medio.

 ** _—... Estoy loco por ti. No me interesa nadie más._**

Sonrió al recordar sus palabras y abriendo poco a poco los ojos pensó que le gustaría volver a verlo...

Alguna vez...

Aún que fuera de lejos...

Saber si era feliz...

Saber si la había olvidado...

¿Seguía pensando en ella?

¿Tanto como ella pensaba en él...?


	15. Capítulo 15

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Reencuentro** **y mentiras**

 **20 de Abril** **, 21:45 Hs**

 _¿Alguna vez te habrás preguntado qué estará haciendo?_

 _¿Cómo todo resultó una mentira?_

Grandes cortinas negras tapaban los enormes ventanales, la gente caminaba de un lado hacia otro con las copas de vino en sus manos. Mozos llevando bandejas con comida o bebida, paseaban entre las personas importantes que hablaban allí. Músicos tocaban sus instrumentos, dándole un toque de fiesta antigua. Parejas bailaban bals entre risas y miradas complices, otros charlaban de negocios o cosas triviales por el restro del gran salón.

Cuando pasó un camarero con la charola de copas con vino, Naruto dejó la suya vacía y tomo otra. Con una mano en su pantalón de vestir negro caminaba buscando a alguien en especial. Aunque era la mansión de Akatsuki, no había ninguno de ellos presentes aún. Sasuke llegó a él, con las dos manos escondidas en los bolsillo, se detuvieron cerca de las grandes escaleras, mirando a ambos lados.

—¿Nada?– Preguntó el rubio al tiempo que colocaba la copa de vino en su boca. El azabache gruñó para darle la negativa.

Naruto tomó un sorbo y suspiró, esperando poder encontrar a Itachi antes de hablar con Nagato. Entonces su mirada se cruzó con la Shikamaru, que estaba al otro lado del salón y con una seña le dijo que se acercara. El rubio así lo hizo, siendo seguido por Sasuke.

Una vez llegaron a él, el jefe del grupo se colocó dándole la espalda a las demás personas, mirando al oji azul y al azabache.

—Ya he hablado con "Cuervo", Nagato presentará a su prometida esta noche. La mayoría de los Akatsuki no vendrán hoy. Nos quedaremos aquí un par de días, así podremos sacar algo mas de información.– La voz fue monótona y tranquila.

Naruto afirmó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar, si bien Sasuke, Shikamaru y Kiba eran de su seguridad personal para Akatsuki, no era bueno que los vieran siempre juntos por mucho tiempo; además separados conseguían mayor información. Cuando estaba en medio del salón la música dejó de sonar y la gente empezó a murmurar, algo extrañado guío su atención a donde todos miraban. Del piso de arriba, bajando de las escaleras, había una pareja. Él, alto y delgado, con el cabello largo, lacio y de un rojo oscuro, con ojos violetas y piel palida. Ella, menuda pero con curvas pronunciadas, cabello negro hasta los hombros con flequillo, ojos lilas oscuros que por un momento se les hicieron parecidos. Nagato tenía un traje negro, con la camisa bordo, mientras su pareja un vestido sin tirantes ajustado en el busto y suelto desde la cintura, largo hasta rosar con el suelo, negro con un cinturón grande en la cintura rojo.

La chica sonreía y algo dentro de Naruto se removió al ver sus labios. La pareja llegó a la sala, saludando a varias personas al pasar. Se detuvieron cerca del rubio, que no podía sacar sus ojos de la peli negra, que estaba charlando con un grupo de hombres que se amontonaron para conocer a la chica.

Naruto tomó un poco de su vino al sentir su garganta seca, la chica de tez pálida y suave tenía los rasgos perfectos, frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos. Desde Hinata, nunca más sintió atracción hacía otra chica y ahora su cuerpo reaccionaba a una desconocida, prometida de un criminal, deseaba golpearse por pensar esas cosas. De mal humor, se dió medía vuelta y camino hacia la otra punta del salón, lejos de esa mujer que lo alteraba con una simple sonrisa.

 _Aveces creo que es mejor nunca preguntarse por qué..._

 **0**

 _Es curioso como el corazón puede ser engañoso, más que un par de veces._

Hinata sonrió de una manera amable a los invitados y cuando un camarero le ofreció una copa, pudo distinguir mas atras a una ancha espalda caminar lejos de ellos. Pero lo que la congeló fue ver el cabello rubio como el sol, sintió como su estómago se estrujaba, al ver esas hebras que le hacían acordar a Naruto. Tomó la copa y desvío la mirada, algo perdida en sus recuerdos tomó el vino, sólo volvió en sí al sentir la mano de Nagato en su brazo desnudo. Lo miró, él con una sonrisa comprensiba le preguntó si estaba bien, ella le sonrió para darle a entender que si. Ellos eran así, no necesitaban muchas palabras, con simples gestos se entendían. Nagato siguió presentándole a los demas invitados, pero ya no vió al hombre rubio. _"¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?"_ pensó decepcionada.

La noche avanzaba rápido y algo asfixiada por el ambiente decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire. Se sentó cerca de la fuente del patió trasero, algo alejado de la casa; necesitaba paz, tranquilidad. Miró el cielo despejado, viendo esas estrellas que apreció en una fiesta año y medio atrás. Sintió envidia de ellas al ver que estaban igual, mientras que ella estaba sola, cambiada tanto por fuera como por dentro. Cerró los ojos, recordando esa tranquilidad que sintió al lado de ese rubio y como le entregó su corazón sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias. Bajó la cabeza, escuchando el agua correr en la fuente y sonrió sin saber el por qué. El recuerdo de Naruto le ayudaba a seguir adelante y ahora entendía porque Toneri le había dicho que el amor cambiaba la vida de la gente. Se preguntaba cómo iba a poder fingir amar a Nagato, si nunca hubiera amado al rubio.

— Obviamente no podría haberlo hecho...– Se contestó en un susurro.

Se levantó del banco y se acercó poco a poco a la fuente, se paró al borde de ésta mirando su reflejo; tan cambiada que ni ella se reconocía. Tomó todo el aire que pudo, llenando sus pulmones y lo soltó muy lentamente en un suspiro. Sonrió a su reflejó, dándose animos para seguir y se volteó para volver a la casa.

Su cuerpo se congeló y su corazón dejó de latir, a unos pasos de ella estaba él, Naruto. Con una copa vacía en una mano y la otra en el bolsillo de su traje negro. Cuando vió los ojos celestes clavados el ella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, apunto de salir por su boca. El rostro le ardía y su cuerpo empezó a temblar ligeramente cuando él le sonrió de lado.

—¿No tiene frío señorita?

Hinata tragó con dificultad, la voz del rubio era mas profunda de lo que recordaba, pero le erizo cada poro de su piel. No podía moverse, sólo lo observaba y cuando él la miró con curiosidad, ella se aclaró la garganta.

—N..no.– Susurró y quiso golpearse por tartamudear.

Bajó la mirada, buscando refugio en el suelo de esos zafiros que la miraban intensamente. Debía irse, salir huyendo, lo sabía. No podía estar delante de él... _" Un momento¿Qué hace Naruto aquí?"_ Levantó la mirada con el entrecejo fruncido, mirándolo desafiante.

—¿Quién es usted?– Sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba hacer como si no lo conociera.

Él sonrió, de esa manera zorruna que tanto extrañaba, casi a Hinata se le escapa un suspiro, pero logró contenerse.

—Mi nombre es Kurama.– Dijo acercándose y extendiendo la mano.

Hinata elevó las cejas, miró su mano y luego su rostro.—¿Ku..rama?– Susurró sin entender.

El rubio sonrió aún más.— Así es.¿Y usted es... la prometida de Nagato?– Hinata sintió en la voz de Naruto un tinte de molestia y se puso nerviosa. _"¿Me habrá reconocido?"_

Ella se aclaró la garganta y sonrió lo mejor que pudo.— Mi nombre es Hinawi.– Estrechó su mano y un hormigueo recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Para Hinata el tiempo se detuvo cuando sus manos aún estaban unidas y sus miradas conectadas. Podia jurar que los zafiros se obscurecieron, transmitiendole dolor y sufrimiento. La grande mano de él, apretó más la suya y su respiración se aceleró.

 _¿Por qué nos enamoramos tan fácilmente?_

 _Incluso cuando no es correcto..._

 **0**

 _¿Alguna vez te preocupó saber que ésto podría arruinarse?_

 _¿Y te dan ganas de llorar?_

Naruto sentía la suavidad de la piel de la peli negra, se notaba nerviosa. Pero cuando ella sonrió, su corazón se contrajo con dolor, algo de esa mujer le hacía acordar a Hinata y eso le dolía mucho. _Su_ Hinata ya no estaba con él y él no quería estar con nadie más.

La observaba, no perdía detalle de su rostro y por más que lo creyeran loco, Naruto estaba seguro que era igual a su oji perla. Sólo que Hinawi tenía el color de ojos más oscutos y su cabello completamente negro. Además que su sonrisa no era sincera, era más bien forzada y cuando ella desvió la mirada nerviosa, se dió cuenta que estuvo mucho tiempo estrechando su pequeña mano. La soltó, muy a su pesar porque algo de su contacto le provocaba una calides que hace mucho no sentía.

—Lo siento.– Dijo no muy convencido.— No quiero importunarla...

—¡No!– Naruto la miró extrañado cuando estaba apunto de irse. Ella lo miró entre nerviosa y suplicante.—¿Quiere... acompañarme?– Le preguntó señalando el banco a un lado de ellos.

Él la miró con una ceja levantada y sintió como una de las heridas que tenía casi cicatrizadas de su corazón, volvían a sangrar cuando ella le sonrió con una mirada sincera. Hinawi se sentó y miró al cielo, por un momento sintió estar al lado del río esa noche de fiesta junto a Hinata. Se sentó a su lado, ocultando sus ojos para que no notarán como se ponían vidriosos.

— Cuénteme Kurama ¿Hace mucho que conoce a Nagato?

Naruto apretó la copa tan fuerte que apunto estuvo de romperla, hasta su voz era tan parecida, el ambiente era totalmente tenso.

— Seis meses.– Sabía que su voz salió fría y cortante, pero le molestaba que Hinawi se pareciera tanto a _ella_.

—Ya veo...– Murmuró por lo bajo.

El rubio la miró de reojo y ella seguía con la vista perdida en el cielo. Su mirada casi violacia parecía triste, melancólica y se preguntó qué era lo que la ponía así. Abrió la boca para preguntarselo, pero volvió a cerrarla haciendo su labio una línea recta, él no debía involucrarse.

— Disculpe señorita.– Dijo al levantarse después de unos minutos.— No es bueno que estemos afuera nosotros solos y no quiero que por mi culpa tenga problemas.– Hizo una pequeña reverancia.— Fue un gusto señorita Hinawi.– No esperó respuesta, salió huyendo de allí, necesitaba alejarse de ella.

Cuando hizo un par de pasos a la casa, se detuvo y miró a la chica por encima de su hombro. Ella había bajado la cabeza y otra vez pudo ver esa espiral anarnajada en su espalda; el tatuaje le llamaba la atención. Volteó su mirada a la casa y volvió a caminar con una sonrisa apagada.

 _Cuando estás alla afuera, haciendo lo que haces._

 _¿Acaso sólo sobrevives?_

 **21 de Abril, 08:12 Hs.**

Naruto observó su reflejo en el espejo de la habitación de invitados donde le dijo Nagato que se quedara. Unos zapatos negros, pantalón del mismo color y terminó de abrocharse la camisa naranja, dejando los primeros botones libres. Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, lo tenía muy corto y no necesitaba peinarlo, aún así lo hizo ya que estaba nervioso. Unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron respingar en su lugar, se miró nuevamente al espejo dándose pequeños golpes con ambas manos en sus mejillas, dándose animos y suspiró. Cambió su semblante a uno serio y frío, asintió a su reflejo para ir a abrir la puerta.

Unos ojos rojos fue lo primero que vió, se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su amigo y compañero de trabajo.

—¿Que sucede Teme?– Le preguntó una vez estaban encerrados en la habitación.

—Hoy vendrá Itachi, debemos estar listos.

Naruto asintió, tomó su campera de hilo negra,se la puso y salieron de la habitación.

—Los demás están abajo, solo falta Nagato con su prometida.– El azabache se dió cuenta cuando el rubio frunció el entrecejo molesto.—¿Qué pasa?

Naruto se detuvo antes de bajar a las escaleras y miró a su amigo.— Hay algo en esa chica...

—Se parece a Hinata.– Le interrumpió él. El rubio elevó las cejas asombrado por la deducción de su amigo, _"Entonces no estoy tan errado..."_

—Si...

— Shikamaru está buscando información de ella.– Le dijo Sasuke cuando empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Naruto lo adelantó bajando más rápido y cuando pasó a su lado le dijo— Avísame cuando la tenga.– No espero respuesta y siguió bajando.

— Tsk... No soy tu empleado..– Susurró el azabache molesto.

Fueron directo al comedor y al entrar encontraron varias empresarios, la mayoría corruptos, desayunando y hablando de negocios. Naruto no presto atención al silencio que se sumió en el comedor con su entrada, ni tampoco se inmutó al percatarse las miradas de pocos amigos que eran dirigidas a él. Sólo se sentó en la silla, donde estaba el plato con su nombre y sonrió a la mucama que le sirvió la tasa de café, los tocinos y huevos fritos. Estaba a punto de comer cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, mostrando a Nagato junto con Hinawi, ella con una sonrisa colgada de su brazo. Naruto tensiono la mandíbula, sin saber el por qué, le revolvía las entrañas ver a ellos juntos.

Todos se levantaron de su asiento, para mostrar respeto al anfitrión y a la dama que era la única en la mesa. El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo para Naruto, excepto cuando sus ojos azules se cruzaban con los lilas oscuros de la chica que estaba sentada a un lado de Nagato.

 _Dime... ¿Acaso sobrevives?_

 **0**

 _Donde hay deseo, va a ver una llama..._

 _Donde hay una llama, alguien va a estar destinado a quemarse..._

Hinata estaba sentada en banco bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, su vista estaba perdida en la página de un libro que ya no leía. Nagato había estado todo el día ocupado en reuniones, concretando negocios legales e ilegales. La peli negra levantó la mirada para ver el atardecer, cerrando su libro y dejándolo en la mesa de al lado. Una brisa la envolvió, ondeando sus cortos mechones negros cerró los ojos para inhalar con fuerza reteniendo todo lo que pudo en sus pulmones. Poco a poco comenzó a soltarlo mientras abría sus ojos.

No hubo momento en el día en que no pensara en Naruto, en por qué se hacia llamar Kurama y cuál era su propósito. A ella le dolería mucho saber que él se había convertido en un mafioso de verdad y que encima hacia negocios con los Akatsuki. Estaba algo alejada de la casa y en la madrugada le había mandado un mensaje a Toneri que necesitaba hablar con él. Hinata estaba esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera y se levantó del banco para poder estirar un poco las piernas. Caminaba de un lado hacia otro, intentando pensar otra opción para que Naruto estuviera en la mansión y con un nombre falso. Ella obviamente no le había dicho nada a Nagato, el porque era claro. Si Nagato llegaba a enterarse, él no dudaría en matarlo y Hinata lo que menos quería era eso. Además de que por más que se llevarán bien, Nagato seguía cumpliendo las órdenes de Tobi, ya que no podía sospechar de él.

La oji perla pudo evitar varios ataques a su familia, pero no podía meterse con los golpes a otros lugares, menos con las drogas y armas. Nagato no compartía esa información con ella y cada vez que Hinata quería hablar de ello, él le cortaba el tema en seco. Ella seguía entrenando con Konan, la única mujer de Akatsuki que por cierto era muy buena, la pelinegra no podía vencerla aún.

Hinata sintió el ruido de una rama seca romperse y se volteó rápidamente en posición de guardia. Su cuerpo se tenso, listo para la lucha, hasta que el encapuchado bajo la tela que le tapaba la mitad del rostro. La oji perla relajó todo su cuerpo al ver esos ojos grises de su amigo que hace tres meses no veía y sonrió.

—Toneri.

—¿Cómo estás Hinata?– Le preguntó con su hermosa sonrisa.

 **0**

Kiba abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar ese nombre.

Le habían ordenado seguir a la prometida de Nagato y toda la tarde estuvo sentada en ese banco con un libro que, hasta él notó, no leía ya que no pasaba de página. Cuando estaba por bajarse del árbol donde observaba, vió una sombra moverse cerca de la chica. No podía interferir, pero si era un atacante, él podía defenderla para ganarse la confianza de Akatsuki, después de todo era la prometida del segundo al mando.

Los pequeños ojos café se abrieron de par en par al ver cuando el hombre bajaba la capucha. Hace mucho tiempo no lo veía, pero lo reconoció al segundo. Toneri, el amigo y guardaespaldas de Hinata. Por lo que se había enterado el había muerto en el incendio junto con la oji perla. Pero toda duda se borro al escuchar la pregunta de el peli blanco.

Hinata estaba viva.

No sabía si ponerse feliz o preocupado. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Naruto a la noticia, a él le había afectado mucho su muerte y por un momento odió a ese par que hicieron sufrir a su amigo. Sacó el celular y les tomo un par de fotos, gravó un video de su conversación y escuchó atentamente...

—¡Dime la verdad!– Dijo ella con el entrecejo fruncido.

Toneri sacó una carpeta de sus ropas y se la dió, susurró unas palabras que el castaño no llegó a oír.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron, anonadada, cuando abrió la carpeta y leyó el primer papel, empezó a hojear y su cara de estupefacción era cada vez más grande. La chica agarró la primera hoja y la arrancó dándole la carpeta a Toneri, la hizo un bollo con furia en sus ojos.

—¡Es un maldito mentiroso!– Gritó.

Kiba cortó el video ya que estaba oscureciendo y la imagen no se veía bien, guardó el celular y puso más atención, agudizando más el oido.

—No te mintió, sólo te ocultó información, tal como tú lo hiciste.– Le contestó el peliblanco mirando como Hinata caminaba de un lado hacia otro.

La chica se detuvo de golpe y llevó una de sus manos a su frente, masajeandose las sienes con el pulgar y el dedo medio. Toneri se acercó a ella y apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica, llamando así su atención. No podía ver la expresión del peli blanco, pero pudo ver perfectamente como ella lloraba; Kiba frunció el entrecejo.

Tal vez Naruto no fue el único que sufrió...

 **0**

Naruto salió de la oficina de Nagato con una gran sonrisa, el acuerdo había sido un éxito y si tenían suerte a los pocos días que se fueran de ahí le llevaría un cargamento con más armas ilegales, suficiente para mantenerlos mucho tiempo en las oscuridad de una celda. Agradeció no llevar micrófono, porque lo hubieran descubierto, ya que lo revisaron muy minuciosamente.

Sacó su paquete de cigarrillos mientras caminaba afuera de la casa. Una vez salió, se dió cuenta que ya era de noche, no había rastro del sol y la luna llena brillaba en lo alto del cielo. Sacó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca, mientras guardaba el paquete con la otra mano buscaba el encendedor. Palmeandose los distintos bolsillos, del pantalón y camisa.

—Diablos– Se quejó al no encontrarlo, pero sin sacarse el pucho de la boca.

Un encendedor apareció frente a él y miro a la persona que le ofrecía el fuego. Itachi, miraba al cielo, Naruto encendió el cigarro y disfrutó de su primera pitada; el azabache lo apagó y lo guardo. El rubio tomó entre sus dedos al cigarro y se lo sacó de la boca, exhalando el humo blanco lentamente entre los labios.

—¿No te dijeron que te hace mal fumar?– Preguntó sin mirar a su acompañante.

Por toda respuesta Naruto se llevó el cigarro nuevamente a la boca, inhalando el tabaco y la nicotina.

—¿Qué tienes para mi?– Mientras hablaba el humo escapaba de su boca.

—Yo lo tiene Nara, sólo miraba la luna.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar, alejándose de Itachi y la mansión Akatsuki, adentrándose en el bosque que lo rodeaba. Él sólo fumaba cuando sentía que las cosas le sobrepasaban, había empezado con eso al poco tiempo de la muerte de Hinata. Le dió otra pitada más al cigarrillo y sintiéndose asqueado lo tiró al piso y lo piso. Si bien la reunión había sido un éxito, había estado muy distraido pensando en la prometida de la persona que quería meter en la cárcel y eso lo contrariaba.

Pensando en ella siguió caminando sin darse cuenta que cada vez se adentraba en ese laberinto de árboles, que era la primera razón por la cual no se podía entrar a la casa por tierra. El lugar además de ser prácticamente impenetrable, estaba lleno de sensores que advertían a la casa, más que nada de las partes más alejadas. Por donde caminaba él, era un lugar seguro por lo que habían descubierto y hablado con Itachi un tiempo atrás.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, se detuvo y se puso en alerta al escuchar unos ruidos trás él. Los sonidos se detuvieron cuando él lo hizo, así que el rubio comenzó a andar nuevamente, prestando más atención. Se percató que por lo menos dos personas lo seguían y por sus pisadas eran hombre. Cuando llegó a un claro se detuvo otra vez en medio de éste y se volteó.

—¿¡Por qué no salen ya!?– Le gritó a la oscuridad que daban las copas de los árboles.

Después de unos segundos, dos hombres corpulentos salieron. Naruto no los reconoció, no eran de Akatsuki, tal vez podrían ser gente de algún empresario que quería sacarlo de encima, después de todo él había tenido que hacer muchas jugadas sucias para llegar a donde estaba; nunca perjudicando a gente inocente, obviamente.

Con una sonrisa ladeada se sacó la campera de hilo negra y desabrochó las mangas de la camisa. Mientras se arremangaba hasta la altura de los codos, les hablo.

—¿Quién los manda?

—Eso no importa.– Le contestó uno mientras los dos se acercaban.— Lo importante es que nos ordenaron desasernos de ti.

En un rápido movimiento el hombre que hablaba se abalanzó contra él, para golpearlo en la cara. Naruto lo esquivó con facilidad haciéndose a un lado y poniéndose en guardia, con una sonrisa que le provocó escalofríos a los atacantes. El moreno intentó darle una patada circular en la cabeza, pero el rubio pudo leer el movimiento y se agachó barriendole el pie de apoyo con uno de los suyos. Cuando cayó al suelo, Naruto quiso golpearlo pero el otro hombre azabache le dió una patada en hombro que lo tiró de espaldas al suelo. Ese mismo quiso golpearle la cara con un puño, pero el rubio golpeó con sus pies los brazos de su atacante y dándose una vuelta invertida de carnero quedó en cuclillas. El moreno volvió a patear y Naruto lo recibió enteró en la mejilla, provocando que nuevamente callera al suelo. Los dos se acercaron para patearles las costillas y Naruto se tapó con ambos brazos los costado. Con los talones golpeo una pantorrilla de cada uno y en una distracción de ambos se pudo levantar.

El azabache saco una navaja de sus ropas y apuntó al rubio, aunque él ni siquiera se inmutó. El moreno se apartó al tiempo que el otro lo atacaba intentando darle con la navaja. Naruto recibió cortes en el brazo y cerca de las costillas. Cuando quiso encajarle el filo en el estómago, el rubio hizo un pequeño salto hacia atrás mientras colocaba sus manos como tijeras en la muñeca del azabache enganchando con una mano la de él y volteandola en una llave que provocó que tirara la navaja. Naruto no dudo en romperle la muñeca y darle un rodillaso en la nariz cuando éste callo de rodillas al suelo, haciendo que perdiera la consciencia.

Naruto tomó la navaja antes de que el moreno se abalanzara a él, pero no pudo evitar que los dos calleran al suelo. El rubio utilizaba toda la fuerza que tenía en querer encrustarle el cuchillo en la garganta pero su atacante también lo hacía. Con la mano libre, el moreno, apretó la parte donde Naruto tenía el corte en el brazo, haciéndolo gritar del dolor ya que era más profunda de lo que parecía. Pero aún así, el oji azul no disminuía la fuerza de su mano. Al ver que el moreno estaba logrando acercar el filo a su garganta, corrió un poco su cabeza e incrustó el cuchillo en el suelo de tierra y antes de que el otro hiciera algo le dió un cabezazo en el puente de la nariz e hizo que rodaran en el suelo, lejos de la navaja. Ahora él estaba arriba de su atacante y le propinaba golpes una y otra vez en el rostro hasta que se dió cuenta que estaba inconsciente.

Con un suspiro se levantó, adolorodo y llevándose la mano al corte que tenía a un costado del dorso, caminó lentamente hasta donde había dejado su campera y sacó su celular; marcó el número de Shikamaru.

 _—Kurama..._

—Shikamaru, a las afueras de la mansión, lado oeste 300 tal vez 500 metro. Me atacaron...

 _—¡Diablos..!–_ le interrumpió.

— Inconscientes, dos masculinos tal vez de unos 30 años.– La voz de el rubio era monotona, como si no tuviera ningúna herida.

 _—Vamos para alla._ — Naruto escuchó el movimiento apurado de sus amigos a través del teléfono.

—De acuerdo. Yo me movere a la mansión. Ustedes encargense de estos dos.— El rubio se acercó al primero que noqueó, que se estaba removiendo y le dió una patada en la cabeza, para que siguiera inconsciente.

Naruto cortó la llamada, guardo el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón sucio de tierra y sacó un cigarrillo. Suspiró al acordarse que no tenía encendedor, decidió revisar a los hombre y el moreno tenía uno en su campera y cuando se estaba levantando, éste empezó a moverse también.

—Gracias, de verás.– Le dijo para despues darle un puño en la cara.

 **0**

Hinata entró a la cocina para hacerse un té antes de la cena, necesitaba algo que la relajara. Enterarse que Naruto era un policía encubierto fue algo choqueante para ella. Al principio sintió furia, porque se creyó engañada por el rubio. Pero Toneri le hizo entender que él no dijo nada porque eran ordenes de sus superiores. Tal vez si ella hubiera estado más tiempo con él, Naruto se lo hubiera contado.

El sonido del agua hirviendo la sacó de sus pensamientos y apagó la estufa. Agarró su taza y se hizo un té de tilo. Quedó con la mirada perdida en el agua que iba cambiando de color mientras el té reposaba. No podía evitar pebsar que si los dos hubieran sido más sinceros, tal vez, las cosas serían distintas.

Agarró el platito donde tenía la taza y se dió medía vuelta. Todo se le cayó al suelo al ver parado en la puerta que daba al pateó a Naruto. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, sintió el agua caliente que le salpicó las piernas desnudas, pero estaba más preocupada por el rubio. Estaba totalmente llenó de tierra, el pómulo rojo, el labio inferior roto y con sangre. Llevaba colgada en su hombro su campera negra y su camisa estaba rota en un brazo y se apretaba una mano al costado del estómago. Naruto la vió con los ojos como platos al no esperarse encontrarla allí.

Corrió a él, sin importarle nada.

—¿¡Qué te pasó Naruto..!?– En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca quiso morderse la lengua, en cambio se mordió el labio, deteniéndose en seco, bajo la mirada.

Naruto después de unos segundos tensos, llegó a ella en una zancada, la tomo de los brazos de una forma frusca y violenta, obligándola a levantar la mirada a él. Sus zafiros destellaban casi con odio creía Hinata.

—¿¡Qué diablos dijiste!?– La pregunta salió de entre sus dientes apretados.

 _Pero sólo que te quemes no significa que vayas a morir._

 _Tienes que levantarte e intentarlo..._

 _Intentarlo..._

 **0**

 **NOTAS: Hola!! ¿Hay alguien ahí?...**


End file.
